


The Porn Star Next Door

by DirtyLarryStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Eventual Smut, Horny Niall, Hot, I promise there will be smut, I wrote this like 3 years ago so sorry if it's bad, M/M, Mild Abuse, Pornstar Harry, Pornstar Harry Styles, Pornstar Liam, Seductive Harry, Sexual Tension, Smut, Student Louis, Top Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 50,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLarryStylinson/pseuds/DirtyLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18-year-old Louis Tomlinson is a straight 'A' over-achiever who feels that he has never really lived life to the full. That is, until he meets his pure definition of perfect. Harry moves in next door, and Louis thinks he's found the boy of his dreams. All is going well, until Louis' sex-mad friend, Niall, reveals that Harry is actually a gay porn star. Louis doesn't know how to take the news or how to treat Harry, and things go from bad to worse when Harry's diabolical Manager/Producer, Nick, appears into Louis' life to take Harry away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The storyline for this is based lightly upon 2004 film ‘The Girl Next Door'. Keep in mind that One Direction and I are from England, meaning we don't have things such as yearbooks, and I'll be using British school years, etc. 
> 
> Please enjoy! If you do, feel free to leave comments and Kudos, and they'll be very much appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you! I'll update as much as possible :)

Tapping his pen against his chin in thought, Louis was in a trance as he stared down at his blank sheet of paper. It seemed that being one of the smartest students in school wasn't all it turned out to be. He hated how his teachers always expected the best from him and for him to set a good example, when all he really wanted was to be like everybody else. It must have been easy being one of the dumb kids, not having to care about their futures or reputations.

He was a straight A student. Maths, science and English were a _breeze_ for him. Although so many pupils would dream of being as smart as Louis, he would gladly give it up.

There he was, writing a speech, whilst the rest of his class enjoyed a film. How unfair is that?! Surely Louis should have been _treated_ for being such a great student!

This speech was supposed to be written in one lesson and it had to contain all of his favourite parts of being in secondary school. (He honestly had none to recall. The only thing he remembered was being bullied constantly for being a 'nerd', and 'having no friends').

Well, he had _one_ friend - Niall. They had been best friends since they both learnt to walk, and they still stuck together. Since year 9, Niall had become the _definition_ of sexually frustrated. He lusted over just about every boy that was the tiniest bit good looking. He had even tried it on with Louis before on several occasions.

Louis looked over to his right, to try and spy Niall in the crowded classroom. He saw him amongst the crowd, biting on his lower lip as he watched the screen. Louis furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the movie scene to see that Channing Tatum had come on. Niall was probably imaging what he'd do to him if he had the chance.

Louis' eyes then went to the clock to see that there were still ten minutes until they were released from that hellhole of a school to go home. Louis was beginning to panic now because Mr. Nicholas, his teacher, was _definitely_ going to be mad that he hadn't done anything productive. Louis was debating with himself on whether to just ask at the end about getting a bit more time on it, to do it at home. It would definitely be less stressful than writing it in a classroom full of people that he certainly wouldn't miss when they finally left that school for good.

He had actually thought at one point whether he should pretend to be ill on the day of the assembly, to avoid having to read it. There was a reason why he couldn't do this though: his grandmother and grandfather were coming down from _Scotland_ just to see him read his stupid speech. They certainly had high expectations of him, as they believed intelligence ran through their family.

"And that takes us to the end of the lesson! Please pack your things away and leave quietly." Mr. Nicholas announced, snapping Louis from his daze. He scrambled to slip his pencil case into his bag as the whole classroom erupted in excited conversation and began packing away their bits and pieces. Students piled out of the classroom and Louis noticed how Niall had waited, because he had to drop Niall home, as usual. He gestured for him to wait outside for a second, so Niall nodded and did so.

"Louis! How's that speech of yours going?" Mr. Nicholas asked cheerily from behind him, causing Louis to jump and spin on his feet.

"Oh, umm, I actually stayed behind to talk about that to you, sir." Louis admitted, and Mr. Nicholas took a seat at his desk, pressing his fingertips together as he examined Louis.

"What about it?" He questioned. "Need more paper?"

Louis sighed and held up the blank sheet of paper, and his teacher's eyes clearly widened in shock.

"I expected better from you, Louis! You're my star student!" He exclaimed in pure surprise, and Louis' heart almost broke in upset and self-disappointment.

"I'm _really_ sorry, sir. I just couldn't concentrate. If you could give me another few days, I'd be truly grateful." Louis beseeched, hands together in hope. His teacher's face scrunched up in thought.

"Well... I _suppose_ you'd produce work of a better quality if you had more concentration..." He mused, and Louis sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank you, sir!" He exclaimed, smiling hugely.

"But under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You get it in to me by Wednesday morning." It was already Monday evening, but two evenings was definitely enough time for Louis.

"That's fine, sir. Thank you!" Louis grinned, seeing how his teacher returned it.

"Now go and enjoy your evening. I'll see you tomorrow." He dismissed him. Louis turned away on his feet, thanking his teacher once more before leaving the classroom. The hallway was still full of students, chatting and walking around, getting ready to leave, and Louis spotted Niall leaning against a locker.

"Thanks for waiting." Louis praised, slipping the sheet of paper into a random folder in his bag to keep it flat.

"I sort of _had_ to. You're my ride home." Niall chuckled, as they began to stroll towards the exit of the school. "What was that all about anyway?" Niall asked.

"About that stupid speech, I needed more time." Louis informed him, and he nodded, opening the double doors which led out into the car park. Niall caught the door behind Louis.

"Everyone's expecting big things from you, Tommo. Did you know the local newspaper are coming in to write an article about the leaver's assembly?"

"Wow, cheers for putting even _more_ pressure on me!" Louis remarked with a hint of sarcasm as he unlocked his car and opened the driver's side door. Niall climbed in the other side and they plugged their seatbelts in.

"I thought you knew. I'm sorry, mate." He apologised as Louis started the car and shifted it into reverse, backing out of the space and waiting until they had passed the school campus' security guard before cranking his speed up.

"Well now I do." Louis mumbled. "But I don't know how I'm going to handle this. My grandparents are coming down from Scotland, and there's my parents, and my classmates, and the stupid newspaper company, and-" Niall cut him off by placing a finger on his lips, which Louis quickly swatted away.

"I'm driving, you idiot!" He exclaimed, and Niall laughed a 'sorry'.

"I promise you'll do great, Lou. You're fantastic at public speaking." Niall commented, and it was true. Louis was fluent and confident when performing anything that he was happy or passionate about, which was a shame because he wasn't exactly happy and passionate about school.

"I guess so." He shrugged. "Anyway, enough about me, how did _your_ day go?" He asked. He wished he hadn't asked when he got his reply.

"Fantastic! I've been excited all day. Can you guess why?" Niall inquired with a smirk, causing Louis to roll his eyes.

"Let me guess: your favourite pornstar is uploading a new video?" He sighed, and Niall dramatically clutched a hand to his heart and gasped.

"How on earth did you guess?" He exclaimed sarcastically.

"Liam Payne is all you talk about 24/7. How could anything _not_ be about him?" Louis snarled.

"I don't know how it's possible _not_ to like him. He's like an angel!" Niall droned on, and Louis just blanked it out naturally. It was like a broken record to him. Liam Payne this, Liam Payne that...

"So anyway, I'll have a nice wank to that. It relieves stress, y'know? Maybe you should try it." Niall requested nonchalantly as they pulled up outside his house.

"Just get out of my car." Louis chuckled, and Niall shot a death glare at him before waving in his face and climbing out. He jogged up the path to his house and waved once more, before walking inside.

That boy could be _such_ a handful at times.


	2. Chapter Two

As soon as Louis entered he and his family's home, he was immediately unwelcomed by the rather nauseating sight of Lottie, his 14-year-old sister, roughly making out with her ex-boyfriend, Zack, on the sofa. Louis despised that boy with a passion. He knew there was something strange about him from day one and just last month, Louis had walked in on Zack smacking Lottie with extraordinary force across her face. Stupidly, _Louis_ was the one to get into trouble. All he had done was shove Zack into the wall and punch him once, perhaps twice, but the police had gotten involved and it was all a bit hectic at the time.

Loudly and clearly, Louis cleared his throat. He loved having the power over both Lottie _and_ Zack, and the moment they heard him, Zack jumped up off of Lottie and stared up with wide eyes.

"You have five seconds to get out." Louis growled, and Zack immediately grabbed his bag from the foot of the sofa and sprinted towards the front door. He mumbled an apology without eye contact before leaving their house.

"Lou... I'm _really_ sorry. He was so sweet! He bought me roses and chocolates, and-" Louis shushed her harshly to shut her up and she looked up at her older brother through glassy eyes, as if she was about to break out into tears.

"I'm fed up of warning you about boys, Lottie, it's up to you now." He replied flatly. "Where are mum and dad?"

"They're in the garden." Lottie informed him, and Louis arched an eyebrow.

"So you're telling me that you happily snogged your twat of an ex-boyfriend while our parents are just outside?" Louis spat, and Lottie opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "You know what? I don't even care anymore. You can sort your life out by yourself now." Louis remarked, heading past her, into the kitchen. Strolling through, he saw that the back door to the garden was open, so he stepped outside where his parents were having a drink as they sat at the garden table in the late afternoon sunshine.

"Hello." Louis smiled, eyes flicking between them.

"Take out the rubbish, please?" His mum asked instantly, and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you _too_." He snapped in sarcasm, returning to the kitchen and pulling the lid off the bin. He grabbed the full bin bag, holding it as far away from his body as he could as he jogged quickly to the front door. He shut it behind him, spinning back around. He immediately became aware of an unrecognisable, black BMW on their neighbour's drive. The woman who lived nextdoor didn't usually have people over very often, so Louis assumed maybe this was somebody more important to her.

He lowered his eyebrows in confusion but kept walking down the path, towards the wheelie bin anyway. Just as he was almost there, he heard the sound of a front door slamming, coming from next door. He turnd around, not too obviously, and felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw a tall, skinny, _hot_ boy strolling down the path, towards the BMW. He had a never seen such beauty in his whole life. The male had a halo of brown, curly hair, and wore a loosely fitted, white shirt which was unbuttoned, and skintight, black skinny jeans.

Louis' attention must have been on this boy for so long that he hadn't realised that he was heading straight into the bin. It fell to the pavement with a tremendous crash as he came into contact with it, making both Louis _and_ the gorgeous boy jump. Louis cursed to himself as he picked up the bin, standing it up and placing the bin bag inside quickly.

He could feel the boy's eyes on him so he shyly kept _his_ eyes focused on the ground as he speed-walked back up the path. Just as he was about to enter his house, he made the mistake of looking up briefly at the boy, curiosity getting the best of him, and the boy's left eye dropped a wink towards him. Louis widened his eyes and he practically _ran_ inside, slamming the door behind him and holding his weight against it.

"Wow." He breathed to himself, chest rising and falling quickly as his body was still pressed against the door.

"Louis!" He almost jumped out of his skin when his father's voice called him from the garden. He caught his breath again and walked out into the kitchen where his dad now was.

"Yes?"

"Your speech you said you were starting in class today. Have you written it yet?" His father questioned, and Louis' heart began thudding again when he remembered that he was meant to be writing it.

"Oh, I-I'm working on it right now." He was partway telling the truth, because he _was_ going to work on it.

"Get on with it, please." His dad sighed, and Louis nodded quickly, grabbing his bag off the floor that he had left there.

\- - -

"Niall, I'm telling you, this boy was _amazing_." Louis mused down the phone, twirling his pencil in his fingertips. Once again, he was being distracted from writing his speech. This was far more important though.

"You better send me photos if you see him again." Niall panted, and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Niall, are you wanking while you talk to me? That really creeps me out, y'know?" Louis exclaimed in disgust.

"I'm sorry, but this video is amazing!" Niall breathed, obviously referring to the one with Liam fucking Payne in it.

"I seriously can't concentrate now, Niall. It's like that boy has put me in a trance, he was just so damn beautiful." Louis commented, and he heard Niall laugh breathlessly.

"That's how I feel with Liam. It's called love, my friend." Niall said.

"It isn't, because I don't know him." Louis argued, standing up and walking around his room as he spoke. "I just found him hot. That's all."

"Well, I hardly know Liam, but I still absolutely-" the rest of what Niall said wasn't registering in Louis' brain, because his eyes were now focused out his window, to the window opposite to his on the other house. In the neighbouring house, he spotted the boy from earlier, strolling around inside that room.

He was facing away from the window. Louis felt his whole body flush hot when the boy next door shook off his shirt, throwing it to the floor, revealing skin that looked soft even from such a distance.

"Louis? Are you there?" Niall's voice buzzed from the forgotten phone.

"I'll call you back." Louis said quickly, ending the call. His eyes widened even more when the boy removed those incredibly skinny jeans, so he was just in tight, black boxers. All Louis could hear was his breathing, and his heartbeat in his ears as he watched. He felt so creepy, watching a hot stranger get undressed without his consent, but he just couldn't take his eyes away.

Suddenly, the boy span around, eyes glancing around before looking right at Louis, and Louis dropped to the floor at top speed, hiding under the windowsill.

"Shit." He whispered.


	3. Chapter Three

"Please don't say he saw me, please don't say he saw me." Louis repeated in shaky whispers as he rocked slightly on the carpet under the windowsill. "How the hell did he know I was watching?" He thought frantically to himself.

Slowly and cautiously, Louis pushed himself up so just his eyes were visible from the window. The blinds of the room were now completely shut, blocking the entire view of the room inside. "Great." He muttered to himself in annoyance. He pushed himself up completely, then almost had a heart attack. The now dressed boy was storming across his front garden, with a stressed look on his face. He was heading towards Louis' front door.

"Shit!" Louis exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair. A few moments later, the doorbell erupted through the house. Louis bit on his bottom lip and shut his eyes tightly, hearing his parents' voices faintly chatting.

"Louis!" His mum called up the stairs sternly, and he just wanted to die there and then. He even found himself looking for somewhere in his bedroom to hide. What the hell was he meant to say? _'Sorry, mate, your body was just so hot that I couldn't take my eyes away!'_ sounded far too creepy to be his explanation. He had to think of an excuse, and quickly too, as his mother awaited his reply. He defeatedly left his room and slowly walked down the staircase, instantly meeting eyes with the insanely gorgeous boy from next door, who was leaning against the doorframe with a blank expression in the lit hallway, standing with Louis' parents.

Louis retained eye contact with the boy until his dad spoke. His heart was beating furiously in his chest, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Louis, this is Harry Styles," His dad announced. "He just moved in next door with his auntie." Louis let his eyes fall back to _Harry_ , who was still staring at him, face hinting no emotion whatsoever. Louis held out a hand quickly, which Harry connected to his and shook firmly.

_Wow, that boy loved to stare._

"We thought that as you're almost the same age, and you know the neighbourhood well, you could show him around." His mum suggested. _Shit, this wasn't good. This was NOT good._

"Umm, y-yeah! Sure!" Louis smiled, seeing Harry grin so that gorgeously white teeth and dimples were displayed. Damn it, he was getting more and more amazing by the second. Louis wanted to mention the fact that he hadn't even _started_ his speech (because he was distracted by Harry), but he knew that his father would get mad at him for putting it off.

"Well... Let's go then." Louis said, somewhat cheerfully, passing his parents and slipping on his TOMS as Harry followed behind him. Harry was heading for his own BMW, so Louis guessed that they were taking _that_ car. Harry pressed a button on his keys so the car clicked and he climbed into the driver's seat. Louis jogged around the other side and hesitantly got in. _He wished he had a car like Harry's. And a face. And a body._

Harry didn't even ask where he was driving, so Louis guessed that he knew where the town centre was, maybe. The streets were beginning to get darker, and lampposts were starting to flicker on. The car was full of an unbearable silence and all Louis could hear was his heartbeat in his ears.

As they were travelling down a road that Louis didn't recognise, the car came to a screechy halt at the side of the road under the light of a lamppost.

"Did you like what you saw then?" Harry spoke for the first time, in a huskily sexy voice. Oh no. This couldn't be any more awkward.

"S-Sorry?" Louis faltered, turning his head to look back at Harry.

"You know what I'm talking about, Louis." Harry smirked slightly, and Louis gulped audibly.

"I don't know what you're t-talking about." Louis lied.

"I know you do. So what're we going to do about the situation?" Harry purred, and Louis was utterly speechless to say the least.

"W-What?" He asked, confused as ever.

"You've seen _me_..." Harry hinted with a raised eyebrow in a shiveringly seductive tone.

"Oh... I-I really don't think that's necessary." Louis mumbled quickly, but Harry pressed a long, slender finger to Louis' lips to shush him.

"I want all of your clothes off." Harry commanded. _Wow._

" _All_ of them?" Louis gasped, and Harry nodded.

"W-Well, I'm not really the type of person to just-"

"To just what? You spied on me changing, so it's the least you can do." Harry cut him off softly.

"I wasn't spying on you! I just looked out the window and you... You happened to be there, changing!" Louis lied, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Just how dumb do you think I am?" He whispered. "Clothes off. Now."

It seemed as though removing his clothes wasn't all Harry wanted Louis to do, because seconds later, Louis was stood in front of Harry's car, in the middle of the empty road, while harry shone the headlights on him.

Louis sighed heavily, throwing his T-shirt over his head. Harry was watching with slightly squinted eyes and a smug smile across his face.

"And the trousers." He called, and Louis found himself glancing around warily before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off. He was praying that nobody was watching, especially as people from his school could live near there. Harry didn't need to _tell_ Louis to remove his underwear, because Louis found himself doing it quickly, holding his hands over his crotch area. As Louis was glancing around, hoping nobody was watching, he turned back to see that Harry had jumped out his car, grabbed Louis' clothes and jumped back in.

"Don't you dare!" Louis warned, but Harry had already stepped on the gas.

"You look good, by the way!" Harry yelled as he sped off down the road, leaving Louis stood there, mouth agape.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Louis muttered to himself as he continued to cover his private parts. He sat on the cold concrete at the side of the road, hand covering himself as best he could, wondering whether Harry would even come back. If not, he'd have to either walk home like that, or shamefully knock at someone's house and ask for some clothes, or a phone to call his parents. He sort of hated Harry a bit now. Sure, Harry probably thought he was being playful or maybe flirtatious, but this was no game for Louis. He could have gotten arrested if a policeman decided to drive by.

Minutes flew by, cars drove past, but Louis was in the shadows of a tree, luckily, out of sight. After what felt like forever, he heard a car horn beep, and he looked over to find Harry's BMW parked by him, with the curly haired boy waving around Louis' T-shirt inside with a smirk. Where had he even gone?

"You are a _twat_ , you know that?" Louis snarled as he stood up, both hands on his dick, quickly opening the door and climbing inside the car, hearing Harry chuckle deviously.

"Now we're even." Harry stated, shoving the pile of clothes into Louis' arms and driving off.

\- - -

"So, how old are you?" Harry questioned, as a now dressed Louis sat opposite him in a small milkshake cafe in the darkening city centre. Louis twisted his straw around in the thick, strawberry beverage as he replied.

"I'm eighteen." He said. Harry giggled and managed to make it sound hot.

"I'm twenty. So you're still in secondary school?" Harry asked, and Louis simply nodded.

"I'm in sixth form. It's my last year before I get to leave." Louis told him, and he nodded.

"Ah." Harry remarked simply.

"What do you do?" Louis questioned after taking a sip.

"Umm, I work part-time in a corner shop," He said very quickly. "As well as just a few hobbies... Y'know?"

Louis nodded along.

"Do you like Doncaster? You've just moved here haven't you?"

"It's alright, I guess. Had to move in with my auntie because my mum died." Harry stated nonchalantly, and Louis' eyes widened.

"Harry... I-I'm so sorry..." He apologised, keeping his voice low, but harry shook his head as if to say it was okay.

"It's no big deal, honestly. I was never really close to her from the start." Harry responded.

"Well if you ever need anyone then I'm next door. Okay?" Louis asked softly with a smile.

"Thank you, Louis."


	4. Chapter Four

_I have had a truly fantastic time whilst being at Hall Cross Academy. I will look back on so many of the fabulous memories, such as..._

"I am _fucked_." Louis grumbled, smacking his head repeatedly on his desk. He had no idea whatsoever on what he was going to write. Although simply writing down memories didn't seem in any way, shape or form complex, Harry was taking up a large percentage of Louis' mind now. This boy had already seen Louis _naked_. (Well, almost. Louis was holding his... Private area.)

It was Tuesday evening - the night before the morning that Louis had to hand in the speech that he was so stuck on writing.

The doorbell rang through the house, but Louis ignored it, knowing his parents would answer it. It was minutes later, though, that he knew he was needed, when his mum called his name up the stairs.

"Coming!" He yelled, slamming his pen down into the paper and running out of his room and down the stairs. Harry was stood at the door, talking to Louis' mum. _Great_ , more distractions. A very _hot_ distraction.

"Hi, Harry." Louis greeted, and Harry grinned when his eyes flicked up to meet Louis'.

"Hey." He replied casually.

"Harry wants to spend the evening with you, Louis." His mum told him, and Louis sighed. He had to put down the offer because of his speech though, sadly.

"I'm sorry, but..." He trailed off when his eyes met Harry's, which were practically gazing into his soul. How could he say no? "I... I'd love to."

Harry's mouth curled up at the sides slowly, and Louis grabbed his jacket off the coatpegs, slipping it on, along with some scruffy Vans. Just as he did so, his phone buzzed in his pocket, signalising a call.

"One minute." Louis whispered, walking outside of the open door, onto his front garden. Harry followed behind him, shutting the front door and watching as Louis mistakenly left his phone on loud speaker.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone, hearing movement on the other side.

"Hi, Lou. It's Niall. Liam's just brought out a new video, and it's so hot. Proper good camera angles." Niall breathed into the phone, and Harry's eyes widened slightly as he listened, but then he chuckled lightly. Louis mimed 'sorry' to Harry, trying to move further away, out of earshot from Harry.

"Niall, why are you telling me this? I don't care." Louis laughed nervously.

"I wasn't only calling for that. I wanted to know whether I could come to yours and we could hang out around town for a bit, maybe?" Niall suggested, and Louis bit his bottom lip worriedly and glanced over at Harry, who was clearly trying to look anywhere but at Louis.

"I'm sorry, mate, but I can't tonight. I'm with Harry." Louis informed him, then instantly regretted it.

"Ah, the one you think is hot? Get pictures of him for me! I could do with some more wanking material." Niall whispered into the phone, followed by a little giggle, and Louis' eyes widened even more. He heard Harry stifle a laugh from where he was stood, a metre or so away.

"Shut up, Niall." He hissed. "And no, I _can't_ get pictures of him for you."

Louis glanced over at Harry briefly to see that he was smirking to himself now as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"But can't I join you two? Or will you be busy?" Niall asked with a suggestive hum, and Louis literally groaned out loud in annoyance, turning away from Harry again. He opened his mouth to continue when Harry was suddenly behind him, cutting him off.

"You can come too if you want, buddy." Harry spoke into the phone suddenly from beside Louis, who violently shook his head at Harry.

"Cool. On my way over." Niall chirped before hanging up.

Louis sighed heavily, shutting his eyes and slipping his phone into his front pocket. "I'm just going to say this now: Niall can be a bit... _forward_ with people." Louis warned him.

"You think I'm hot." Harry teased, completely ignoring the fact that Louis had spoken. Louis let his eyes meet his feet as a shy, embarrassed smile crept onto his face.

"No I don't." He mumbled.

"If you say so." Harry practically sang.

_Oh no._

\- - -

The moment Niall walked around the corner and over to Louis and Harry in front of Louis' house, he saw Harry and his eyes didn't move or blink. He just stared.

"Hi, Niall." Louis called, and Niall's eyes stayed on Harry as he moved closer.

"Hey." Harry greeted, and Niall's mouth curved up into a smile.

"You're right, Louis," he mused. "He _is_ hot."

Harry laughed loudly at that and Louis raised an eyebrow at Niall.

"Introduce yourself properly." Louis snarled, with a quick laugh, and Niall nodded.

"I think an introductory blowjob may be in order." Niall giggled with a wink towards Harry, and Louis elbowed his blonde friend hard in the ribs.

"How about we go get a drink or something?" Harry offered quickly, changing the subject with a smirk, and Louis nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." Harry breathed, pulling out his car keys and opening his BMW. They all climbed inside, Niall in the back seat and Harry and Louis in the front.

They drove to a nearby café, and by now, the sky had turned a peachy colour as the evening rolled in. The car was dead silent, besides the occasional cough or deep breath. Harry parked the car, and they all got out and walked into the café. Louis took this time to notice that Harry was _far_ taller than both he and Niall.

Niall and Louis took a seat at a booth, Louis one side of the table and Niall on the other, while Harry stayed standing. It was pretty crowded in there, mostly with teenagers.

"What do you guys want? I don't care about prices." He asked, and Louis cocked his head to the side.

"Are you sure, Harry?" He asked, and the curly haired boy nodded.

"Two beers." Niall spoke for both of them, and Harry smiled and turned to walk over to the bar.

"He's so sweet. He only works in a corner shop, so that's not a huge pay." Louis mused dreamily.

"Gosh, Lou, you're so in love!" Niall cooed, poking Louis' cheek sweetly.

"He's perfect, Ni. Like an angel."

"Now you know how I feel about Liam!" Niall chuckled.

"Yeah, and _you'll_ know how annoying it'll get when I keep going on and on and on." Louis laughed, and both boys' eyes trailed over to Harry now, who was talking to a man at the bar.

"He has a perfect body. He'd be perfect as a pornstar." Niall commented.

"Of course _you'd_ say that. You're obsessed with porn." Louis replied flatly.

"But he would, wouldn't he? Look at him!" Niall exclaimed, pointing over at Harry. The tall boy was leaning on one slender leg whilst he ran a large hand through his silky, volumous hair. A smile slowly made its way onto Louis' face.

"He's so beautiful. I don't even know how I'm friends with him."

"He must like you too, Louis." Niall wiggled his eyebrows and with that, Harry had returned with 3 pints of beer. _Wow, his hands were big._

"Thanks." Louis and Niall said in unison, and Harry sat down beside Louis so that their thighs were touching. Louis tried not to smile as Harry's body heat radiated onto him.

"So, Harry, do you think Louis is hot?" Niall asked casually, and Louis kicked him roughly under the table, sending him a threatening look. He knew bringing Niall was an awful idea...

" _Very_ hot." Harry breathed out a chuckle, briefly turning to Louis and letting his eyes scan rapidly over his face. Louis couldn't help but smile, because he was _not_ expecting that.

"Well that's great! Louis and I were just discussing how good your body is." Niall informed him, and Louis kicked him even harder under the table, so hard that a sudden cry of pain left Niall's lips.

"So's Louis'. I saw him naked on our first day of meeting each other." Harry replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You two fucked and you didn't tell me?" Niall exclaimed, mouth agape, causing a few people to turn to them briefly in confusion.

"No! We didn't fuck! It's a long story, really..." Louis explained in whisper.

"Oh... Okay." Niall said with an unconvinced tone. "Anyway, am I making it sort of awkward between you two?"

Louis said 'yes' whilst Harry said 'no', then they exchanged glances.

"No, you're not." Harry got the last word, and they all took a sip of their beer.

"Shit, I almost forgot! Liam's uploading a second video tonight! He's treating us, you see." Niall hummed, and Louis rolled his eyes.

"We don't care, Niall."

"Well I do. And aren't you supposed to be writing that speech for tomorrow?" He asked, and Louis almost choked on a mouthful of beer.

"Fuck! I forgot!" He exclaimed. "I'll get it done by tomorrow. Don't worry."

"What speech?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just a stupid speech for school, y'know? Don't want to do it, really." Louis grumbled, rolling his eyes.

_He just wanted to impress Harry._


	5. Chapter Five

On Wednesday morning, Louis pulled an excuse out the bag for Mr. Nicholas. He used the old 'I went to London with my parents on Monday evening, and I was at a wedding last night, so I had no time to finish my speech' card. Believe it or not, his teacher actually thought he was telling the truth, and told him to just get it in by Monday. Lying was a bad thing to do, but Louis sort of _had_ to because Harry had distracted him for the past two days.

He felt like as he sat in class, Mr. Nicholas kept on glaring at him, as if he wasn't 100% convinced about his little excuse, but Louis shook it off and ignored him. They were learning something about chemistry, but it was clear that no one was actually listening, seeing as there was only about 6 weeks left until they left the school for good.

Louis was daydreaming, as usual, and every word that left his teacher's mouth sounded muffled and uninteresting. (Well, it _was_ uninteresting.)

His eyes travelled out of the window, and instantly widened when he spotted Harry's BMW. The tall boy was leaning against it with his arms crossed, biting on his lower lip as he stared right back at Louis. He nudged his head towards his car, gesturing for him to come outside.

Louis raised his hand, Mr. Nicholas saw and stopped talking.

"Yes, Louis?"

"May I go to the loo?" He lied, and Mr. Nicholas furrowed his eyebrows slightly, but nodded anyway.

"Be quick."

Louis grabbed his bag, and was surprised that Mr. Nicholas didn't ask why he was taking it. Niall's eyes trailed from Louis to outside and back again as Louis was leaving, and his right eye dropped an understanding wink. Louis ran as soon as he was out the classroom; through the hallway and out of the double doors so fast that several birds took off. Harry grinned when he saw him, and he jumped into his car, which had the roof down - being a convertible one. Louis sprinted and literally dived into the passenger seat just as Harry started the car, almost choking on giggles as the car began to move and Louis sat properly in the seat.

"What a bad boy you are, Louis, skipping class." Harry purred, and Louis laughed loudly and shook his head. They passed the security guard of the campus, who stared at the car as they passed, about to say something about them leaving, but Harry simply dropped a wink, and the man's eyes widened; causing yet more giggles to escape the boys' mouths.

"What's the craziest thing you've done, Louis?" Harry questioned.

"Well, this. I've never skipped class before." Louis replied, and Harry smirked.

"Where are we going anyway?" Louis asked.

"I thought we could just hang out at mine. And you could work on that speech of yours." Harry suggested, turning right at the lights. Louis simply nodded, then a silence filled the car. He occasionally glanced over at Harry, because he was just too beautiful _not_ to stare at. The way he nibbled on his bottom lip as he concentrated, and every now and again he would run a hand through his hair.

They got to his house in five minutes flat, and walked up the path to his front door. Louis was definitely shielding his face out of view from his house next door, just in case his parents looked out and saw him, then questioned him on why he was skipping class.

Harry unlocked his front door and pushed it open, welcoming Louis inside. His house was very modern, and it took Louis a minute to remember that Harry shared it with his auntie when Louis saw a photo of Harry and what must have been her on the wall.

"My auntie's at work, by the way." He informed Louis, relieving him. It would have been _more_ than awkward to introduce himself to her.

"Let's go upstairs." He smiled, kicking off his shoes. Louis did the same and jogged up the stairs behind him. Harry pushed open his bedroom door and held it open for Louis so he could wander in behind him. Louis was pretty envious of Harry's room, because it was far bigger than his. Louis recognised a poster that was on the wall because he could see it from his room, ( _no, he didn't look in there so often that he recognised everything in eyesight_.) It made Louis' stomach tingle to think of that time when he saw Harry getting changed, and he could see his bedroom from Harry's window very clearly. No wonder Harry could see him.

"Have you got that speech with you?" He questioned from behind Louis, and Louis spun round to notice that Harry was sprawled out on his bed, _so his t-shirt rode up a bit on his body, revealing his v-lines and a peek of his abs and Louis must have been staring for far too long because Harry pulled it down to hide the skin, whilst smirking up at Louis._ What a fucking tease.

"Umm, yeah, it's in my bag." Louis mumbled, flinging it off his shoulder and zipping it open.

"Well, you can sit at the desk if you like and concentrate on that. I'm just going to be here." Harry said from on his bed, rolling over so he was on his stomach. Now his t-shirt slipped up so half of his soft back was exposed, and Louis could have sworn that he was doing it on purpose now. It was unfair.

Louis took a seat on the swivel chair and placed his speech down on the flat, oak surface. He didn't even know why he was _attempting_ to write it, in Harry's house, while Harry was lying across his bed looking one million percent fuckable.

Louis reread several times what he had already written, and attempted to carry on from it.

_I have had a truly fantastic time whilst being at Hall Cross Academy. I will look back at so many of the fabulous memories, such as making the wonderful friends that I have met along the way, and creating a bond with my teachers in order to take my learning even further. There have definitely been my ups and downs, but everything has turned out just the way I wanted it to._

Louis didn't know how he wrote so much in the space of two minutes, but when he gets a slight idea, he keeps on writing until his mind freezes again. Louis glanced to his left where Harry was on the bed to see him still on his stomach as he scrolled through his phone, aimlessly it seemed.

 _God,_ he was beautiful. The way he occasionally let his tongue trail along his plump bottom lip was truly breathtaking, and even the way that he _blinked_ was spectacular. Louis was definitely convinced that this boy was an angel.

"How's it going?" He asked when he registered that Louis was watching him, and Louis shook out of his little daze.

"It's surprisingly going alright, actually. I've written quite a lot." Louis said, giving them a quick count. "72 words to be exact."

"Well that's great, Louis." He grinned, then he patted the bed beside him, gesturing for Louis to join him. Louis gulped and did so, all whilst his heart thudded heavily in his chest. Harry smiled at him, then he lay down so he was facing Louis, and Louis did the same, lying down so their faces were just inches apart. Harry's eyes were scanning around Louis' face, then he smirked, and he turned over so he was facing _away_ from Louis.

He really _was_ a tease.

\- - -

"Psst, Louis..."

Louis groaned and rolled over, breathing in the sweet scent of Harry on the sheets, and jolting awake rather quickly after realising that he had fallen asleep on Harry's bed.

"What time is it?" He croaked, and Harry squinted down at his bright phone screen.

"Twenty past eleven at night." He informed him, and Louis groaned even louder so his head fell back on the pillow.

"Did we seriously fall asleep for that long?"

"Yup. But we're getting up now." Harry commanded sitting up and cupping his hand under Louis' head to sit him up too.

"How is that even logical? Getting up at almost midnight?" Louis chuckled, stretching out his arms in front of him and yawning.

"It isn't. But we're going outside." Harry said, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and slipping on a jacket and some converse. Louis still had his TOMS on, and his jacket was hanging on the back of the chair. He quickly got to his feet and put it on. If it was anyone else that told him to get up, like Niall, he would have probably hit them and fallen back asleep, but this was _Harry_.

"Come on then. We better be quiet because my auntie's probably asleep." Harry whispered, grabbing a bag and opening up his bedroom door, waiting for Louis to walk out after him before shutting it softly. They slowly and quietly walked down the staircase, and Harry grabbed some keys off a table near the door, dangling the correct one in front of the lock and twisting it inside so the door was open. They stepped into the cold night air, and Harry shut the door as silently as possible, locking the door with the keys and slipping them into his jacket pocket.

"Where exactly are we going?" Louis questioned as they began to walk down the path and onto the pavement.

"We're going swimming." Harry replied casually, and Louis lowered his eyebrows in a perplexed manner.

"What? But it's almost midnight..."

"You'll see." Harry teased. "Come on." He began to jog, and Louis kept up, feeling as though his legs were going to collapse underneath him from being so tired. They stopped at a random house, and Harry looked left and right before opening the back gate to the house's garden. Louis followed him inside and shut the gate quietly behind them.

"Umm, do you actually know who lives here?" Louis asked, eyeing the large swimming pool in the centre of the garden.

"Nope." Harry chuckled. "But I've done this before."

"Really? So we're just casually going swimming in a stranger's pool in the middle of the night?" Louis cocked an eyebrow, and Harry nodded, making Louis' breath hitch as Harry shook off his jacket and lifted his t-shirt over his head, throwing it onto the grass. Louis tried not to stare for too long, and instead he took of his own jacket and lifted his t-shirt off and threw it with Harry's.

"This is such a bad idea." Louis giggled, but Harry just shushed him, unbuckling his belt and tugging his trousers off.

Why did he have to wear such tight boxers?

Louis slipped out of his own trousers and threw them too on the grass until they were both in their underwear. They both stood on the edge of the pool so their toes dangled over, about to jump. Harry joined their hands together.

"Ready?" He whispered, and Louis nodded.

"Three, two, one, go!" Harry exclaimed in whisper, and they both jumped so that they hit the water at the same time, both going under and coming up above the water after a few seconds.

"Fuck, it's freezing!" Louis shouted, and Harry fiercely hushed him, putting a hand over his mouth.

"We've got to be quiet, Louis!"

"Sorry." Louis breathed, running a hand through his wet hair to get it out of his eyes. Harry swam closer to Louis so they were gazing at each other, both freezing their arses off but grinning as they looked over one another's faces. Harry ran his tongue over his bottom lip, letting his eyes flutter closed, and Louis did the same. They both began to move their heads in but quickly pulled away when a light switched on in the closest room to the garden in the house.

"Shit!" Louis gasped when he saw a figure appear in the window, talking to someone else but not spotting them. The figure of Mr. Nicholas. "Harry, that's my teacher!"

Harry burst out laughing and Louis slapped him hard across the head.

"It's not funny! I'll get in so much trouble!"

"It's absolutely hilarious!"

Louis cursed breathlessly to himself, scrambling to get to the edge of the pool whilst keeping his eyes on Mr. Nicholas' figure in the window. Harry swam over behind him and they both pushed themselves out, and Louis grabbed all of the clothes and Harry's bag and ran with Harry, with just enough time for Mr. Nicholas to see just the backs of them.

They pushed open the gate and carried on running until they were a few houses away, then they both collapsed onto the grass in a fit of laughter. They were still just in their soaking wet boxers.

"Oh my God! Did he see us?" Harry chuckled.

"I bloody hope not! I have to be in his class all day!"

"So, Louis..." Harry whispered. "What's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

"That." Louis smiled, seeing as Harry opened his bag and threw a towel at Louis.

"I'll have to think of more crazy things to do with you then." He smirked.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update! Hope you enjoy.

Louis didn't really think through the whole swimming pool situation until he and Niall were about to walk into class, and that was when he _really_ began to freak out.

"Fuck, Niall, I just remembered something!" He exclaimed after grabbing Niall's sleeve when Niall had reached for the doorhandle.

"What?"

"Me and Harry went swimming in Mr. Nicholas' pool at midnight and we didn't know it was his and we were only in our underwear and he looked out the window and I don't know whether he saw us and I'm really freaking out right now." Louis whispered in one breath, eyebrows knitted together in worry. 

"You what?! That's awesome!" Niall giggled, and Louis rolled his eyes.

"It's not about it being 'awesome', Niall, it's about the fact that he may or may not have seen me!" 

"Well let's just go inside, because we're late. If he glares at you, he saw you. If not, you're safe." _Niall's stupid logic._

It wasn't often that they were late, but today was just one of those days with bad traffic. 

Everyone's eyes instantly found the two boys as they walked into the classroom; a pair of those eyes being Mr. Nicholas'. 

"Please take a seat, boys. You can tell me why you were late in a second." Mr. Nicholas grunted, and when Niall turned to sit in his seat, the person who usually sat by Louis was there, so he just decided to sit next to Louis. 

"Liam's releasing a new video today. Gonna watch it at lunch." Niall whispered in Louis' ear, and he rolled his eyes.

"I honestly couldn't care less."

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, boys?" Mr. Nicholas questioned with an arched eyebrow, causing everyone in the classroom to spin around on their chairs to look at them. 

"U-umm... No, sir." Niall chirped, going red like he always did when put under pressure.

"Being late was bad enough, so to sit through my class chatting and ignoring me is _disgusting_ behaviour. Grow up." 

Louis and Niall both rolled their eyes when he had gone back to talking to the class. He was being unusually fierce, so Louis was wondering whether it _was_ because of the incident last night. 

He found out the hard way when class ended, and everyone was making their way out a few hours later, after the lesson before lunch.

"Louis, could I have a word, please?" He asked, and Louis stopped dead in his tracks, twisting on his feet and swallowing when he saw his teacher's neutral expression. 

"Of course, sir."

"You probably know what this is about, don't you?"

"I think so, sir. I'm _so_ sorry if it's about what I think it is..." Louis apologised quickly.

"It's about the speech. I wanted to ask how it's going." 

_Louis let out the hugest mental sigh of relief he had ever let out in his whole life._

"Yes, it's coming along well." Louis smiled.

"Well good. I won't keep you in here anyway. Go and enjoy your lunchtime." 

"Thanks, sir."

Louis practically _ran_ out the classroom, met by the concerned eyes of Niall.

"What was it about?" He asked as they began to walk towards the canteen. 

"Thankfully not the swimming pool thing." Louis informed him. "Just about the speech." 

"Oh, good." Niall grinned, jogging up the few steps to the doors of the canteen and entering. It was pretty full on there, but Louis would honestly bet his _life_ that Niall would still watch Liam's new porn video. 

They took a seat at one of the tables that was empty, and Niall immediately pulled out his earphones and phone. Louis awkwardly tapped his fingertips on the tabletop as Niall plugged in the earphones and began tapping at his phone. He probably knew Liam's porn page like the back of his hand. Louis knew he had found it when he stopped tapping the screen and just watched.

"No way!" He exclaimed, eyes widening as they watched the screen.

"Let me guess: Liam looks even sexier than he did last time you saw him?" Louis grumbled, lacking enthusiasm, but Niall seemed to be totally zoned out as he gazed at the screen. "Niall?" He waved a hand in front of his best friend's face. 

"Harry is a pornstar." Niall stated, and Louis furrowed his brows. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

The next thing he knew, Niall had shoved an earphone into his ear and the screen was in his view. On the screen, Liam Payne and a boy that looked hugely like Harry, (so much so that Louis was highly convinced that it _was_ Harry), passionately kissed one another as they rocked their hips together. It was _so_ hot, but at the same time it disgusted Louis.

His mouth metaphorically hit the floor. He ripped the earphone from his ear and shifted back on his chair. 

"Th-that's not Harry..." He muttered reluctantly, and Niall paused the video. 

"Are you being serious? That is _clearly_ Harry." Niall debated, and Louis could hear his heartbeat in his ears. "Look, his name is tagged!" Louis jumped up to his feet and Niall grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?" Niall asked, and Louis shot an 'are-you-serious' look at him. 

"What the hell do you think?" He hissed.

" _You haven't fucked Harry yet_?" He guessed stupidly. 

"No, you fucking idiot!" Louis spat, "You just don't get it!" He grabbed his bag and stormed towards the exit, hearing Niall yelling for him to stop. 

"Louis, I'm sorry! Stop!" 

Louis completely ignored him, pushing past various students and receiving many complaints as he did so. He practically ran through the corridors, dodging other students and hearing Niall continue to call him.

"You need to fuck him, Louis!"

Louis cursed loudly to himself as he kicked open the double doors which lead to the car park, coughing in a rather exaggerative manner as a cloud of smoke hit him from the smokers that were leaning against the wall. He heard how close Niall was now to him but he ignored it and headed towards his car. 

"Louis, where the hell are you going?" Niall shouted, approaching Louis, who had just given up and let his face fall down onto the scorching hot roof of the car, heated from the sunshine. He was taking in shaky breaths and when Niall reached out and tapped his shoulder, Louis twisted around so quickly that Niall jumped back a little bit.

"I'm _so_ done, Niall." He replied sourly. "I fell in love with the wrong person."

"What the fuck are you on about?! I don't think you quite get how much of a positive thing this is, Louis. He must _love_ sex, he has a fantastic body, and you can watch him fuck people for free in high definition! What more could you ask for?" Niall ranted, and Louis looked absolutely disgusted. 

"You are just _horrible_. Do you even have the mind to feel for me?! I fell in love with a boy who fucks people on camera for money, for the world to see!" Louis' voice was shaking slightly by the end of his sentence, and Niall leant forwards to pat his back. 

"Alright, alright. Obviously you don't see the positives like I do."

"Because you're a horny twat that cares more about his dick than peoples feelings!" Louis snapped, and Niall was hurt by that. He backed away a couple of steps and just glared at Louis for a few moments. 

"Well now I know what you really think of me." He responded shakily, shaking his head in disgust a few times before he span on his feet and strutted away.

Louis slammed a fist down onto the roof of his car in both annoyance and anger. Harry had caused him to lose a friend. Not purposely, but by getting to Louis. So many people would _dream_ of being completely in love with an attractive pornstar, but it was not that simple for Louis. All he could think about was the negatives of the situation. 

Harry Styles had sex with strangers, on camera, for the world to see, as a job. And the worse thing was that he _lied_ to Louis about his job too. 

Louis was certainly going to have a hard time looking at Harry the same again.

\- - -

"Hey, Louis!" Said boy practically jumped out of his skin when Harry's husky voice called him from across the front garden. Louis was just putting out the rubbish, and he just _had_ to bump into Harry. He twisted around to see Harry had approached and welcomed him with a smile. 

"Oh. Hello, Harry." He stated, followed by a nervous laugh that had Harry displaying a perplexed look. 

"Are you feeling okay? You seem a bit down..." 

_Down like you probably sank down on Liam's cock._

"I'm fine." He lied. Harry nodded slowly, not convinced at all. 

"Well anyway, I was going to ask whether you and Niall wanted to come to this house party that someone in the neighbourhood is having." Harry offered, and Louis felt like dying. This 'someone' was one of the popular boys from Louis' class, Zayn, and Louis knew this because that was the only party that everyone was talking about at the time. 

"About that... Niall and I had a little falling out."

"Why?" Harry sounded shocked. 

"Umm... Just friendship problems, y'know?"

"Ah, okay. Well how about I help you two sort it out?" Harry suggested, shifting from one leg to another while his hair stuck up sweetly and a little smile was across his _plump, pink, kissable lips._

Little did Harry know, he was sort of the reason that Louis fell out with Niall.

"I guess so. When is this party?" 

"Tonight." 

"Oh."

"It's a Friday so it's okay, right? Are you going to call Niall? Or would you rather me do it?" 

"Umm, you can if you'd like." Louis shrugged, pulling out his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and handing it to Harry. 

"Oh yeah, that reminds me: I haven't got your number yet. Mind if I put mine into yours and text myself to get yours?" 

"Yeah, okay." Louis smiled. "Niall's contact is in my phone so just give him a call." 

"Alright." Harry mumbled, quickly adding his number and texting himself from Louis' phone so his own phone beeped in his pocket. He scrolled down Louis' contacts until he came across Niall's name. He pressed on the call button and pressed the phone to his ear, biting down on his bottom lip whilst waiting for Niall to answer. It was on loud speaker, so Louis could listen in. _Damn, Harry was hot._

"Hello?" Niall's Irish accent rang into the phone, and Harry grinned slightly. 

"Oh, Hello, Niall. It's Harry." 

There was a small silence, then a little giggle. "Hello, Harry."

"Well I've asked Louis to come with me to a party and we were wondering if you'd like to come with us?" Harry asked, waiting for a response.

"Louis hates me." 

"He doesn't hate you, Niall. I thought that maybe I could help you two work it out." 

"But don't you know that you're the reas-" before Niall could end his sentence, Louis leant over and snatched the phone out of Harry's grip, turning it off of loud speaker.

"Alright, be round my house for 8. Goodbye." He said quickly before hanging up. Harry was left with a blank expression. 

"Umm... So he's coming then?" He asked, and Louis nodded.

"Well... Yeah. In half an hour." 

"Alright. Well shall we go and get ready?" Harry suggested.

"I have no idea what to wear." Louis huffed.

"Then come and choose some of _my_ clothes." Harry stated, and Louis wasn't sure whether Harry was being serious, but he followed him anyway. This time, Harry's auntie was home. 

"Hello, Harry. Who's this?" The lady was reasonably tall with a small nose, eyes like Harry's and black hair which was tied back into a ponytail. 

"This is Louis. A great friend of mine. He's going out with me." Harry replied. "Oh, not like a relationship, we're like going out to a party together." 

Louis let out a little chuckle at that and held out his hand for her to shake. 

"Nice to meet you." He smiled and she shook his hand eagerly.

"Likewise." She grinned. "If you boys are going upstairs then I want you to keep the door open. Just in case, because I know what you're like, Harry." 

Harry rolled his eyes and Louis chuckled again, this time a bit more awkwardly. Harry jogged up the stairs and Louis followed him. 

When they got into Harry's bedroom, Harry propped his door open with a doorstop and threw the doors of his wardrobe open. 

"I don't know what you want to wear, Louis." He mused. "But I reckon you'd look good in blue." 

Louis sat on the edge of the bed, awkwardly swinging his legs and humming quietly to himself. _Yes,_ he was still mad that Harry opened up his arse for strangers' dicks, but he couldn't change what Harry did for a job. 

"Try this on." Harry said, chucking a navy blue t-shirt with white stripes on it at Louis. "And these." He chucked some light blue skinny jeans. 

"Where's the bathroom?" Louis asked, and Harry cocked an eyebrow. 

"You can change in here. I'm not a fucking pedo." Harry laughed, turning back to his wardrobe and skimming through the clothes. Louis shrugged and pulled off his t-shirt, placing it on the bed and pulling the one on that Harry had let him wear. It was just a tiny bit too big, as Harry was taller, broader and older than Louis, and the gorgeous scent of Harry radiated off it. He unbuttoned the black skinny jeans that he had on before, pulling them off and trying to ignore the fact that Harry had a tiny glimpse as Louis slipped into the blue jeans. 

"They're too big at the bottom." He commented, frowning down at his petite body. Harry grinned and dropped to his knees, shuffling over to Louis. Louis seriously had to get the image of Harry pulling Louis' dick out and licking from the base to the tip out of his mind. This whole pornstar thing was really getting to him. 

"You just need to roll the bottoms up." Harry said, doing it as he explained it. He rolled them up so Louis' ankles were exposed. 

"And now you can wear some vans or something. What size are your feet?" 

"Umm, only a size 9." Louis blushed, and Harry giggled sweetly. _The phrase: 'Big feet means big dick' wasn't all that true with Louis, because he had small feet but his dick was at least 7 inches long._

"Oh, I'm an 11." Harry smirked, and Louis had to bite his bottom lip slightly to hold in a giggle. _He guessed all he had to do to find out the size and appearance of Harry's dick was to watch one of his videos, but he wasn't going to do that because he was mad. Very mad..._

"I'll just wear these." Louis shrugged, picking up his TOMS that he was wearing previously, and Harry nodded in agreement. They were black and white shoes, so they would _sort of_ go with what he was wearing already. 

"Well now you can help _me_ pick what to wear." Harry mumbled, returning to his wardrobe. 

"Hmm..." Louis mused. "Something red, I think."

Harry shook his head, tugging a black shirt off a hanger. 

"I'm only allowed to wear black when I go to parties."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. 

"What do you mean?"

"Oh... Don't worry. I just, umm, prefer black clothes." Harry faltered, and Louis definitely wasn't convinced.

"Okay, just wear that then."

_Wow, whoever Harry's manager was really restrained him; Louis could tell already._

Harry ended up wearing a black shirt and skinny black jeans with black and white converse. It was sad seeing him in such dull colours, because he had such a vibrant personality and his gorgeously emerald eyes should have been brought out by a brighter clothing choice. 

By the time they got downstairs and outside, Niall was just walking round the corner, wearing a red polo shirt and black skinny jeans with red vans. He glared at Louis but made no facial expression, then turned to Harry with a bright smile. 

"Hello, Harry! How are you?" He beamed, and Louis rolled his eyes and turned away slightly. 

"I'm great thanks, Niall. But I want to sort this whole argument thing out between you and Louis while we're in the car." 

Both Niall and Louis groaned in annoyance, but Harry hushed them and nudged his head towards his BMW as he clicked the unlock button on the keys and the car unlocked. 

"I want you both to sit in the back, okay? You need to sort this out, whatever it is." 

Louis opened the car door and slid across the seats into the far seat, seeing Niall follow suit and sit on the other side while Harry got into the driver's seat and started the car. They all plugged their seatbelts in and Harry switched on the radio and set it at a low volume to avoid any awkward silences.

"Right, what is this whole argument about, huh?" He asked, running a large hand through his hair to tame it as he changed gears and kept his eyes on the road. Louis could feel Niall's eyes on him from where he was sat, taunting him. 

"Niall being a twat." He muttered, and Niall whined in protest.

"You were being the twat! You completely over exaggerated!" Niall exclaimed, eyebrows furrowed and face full of anger. 

"Hey, don't argue even more! Just tell me what really happened."

"We just had a little argument. It doesn't really matter all that much."

"Well it clearly does, Louis, because otherwise you two wouldn't be acting like this." Harry sighed as they stopped at a red light, glancing back in the rearview mirror at both of them.

"Don't worry yourself, Harry. We'll sort it out. Just enjoy yourself tonight, yeah?" Niall said. At least he was being mature and not blurting out what it was really about. That would be the key to awkwardness. 

They pulled up in front of a grand house, and that was when Louis really regretted it. Why the hell did he decide to go? This was one of the popular boy's parties! Well at least they had Harry to make them look that little bit cooler. 

There was a large crowd of teenagers outside, swaying around in intoxication and smoking cigarettes. The girls all wore slutty, tight dresses that left little to the imagination, and it honestly made Louis feel quite sick. Harry parked the car on the side of the road, stopping it and getting out. 

"Come on, guys!" He chanted, and Niall was the first to unplug his seatbelt. 

"Tonight could be your chance to kiss him, Louis. You have to do it." He whispered in Louis' ear before opening his door and jumping out. Louis rolled his eyes and followed them both, hearing Harry lock the car behind them. The sound of heavy bass pounding from the building was audible, and it became even more real when they entered the house, feeling it booming through their bodies.

There were flashing lights and scents of alcohol, and more people there than Louis expected there to be; _at least_ 200 sweaty, drunk teenagers that definitely needed to learn that dancing wasn't all about hornily grinding your bodies together to the rhythm of the tasteless music.

They dodged their way through the house, Niall and Louis following Harry like lost sheep as they were instantly offered beers and almost being knocked off their feet by couples that snogged each other's faces off. Harry brought them into the garden where even more people were, and the music seemed to be louder. Some people were even in the swimming pool, fully clothed. Idiots.

"Wow, it's packed!" Harry yelled over the bass, and Louis and Niall both shouted in agreement. "I'll try and find us somewhere to sit. You two stay right here." Harry instructed as if he was a responsible parent, and both boys obeyed. Harry wandered away, and Niall and Louis didn't care anymore about their stupid argument. 

"We're actually at a party!" Niall squealed excitedly and Louis shushed him to save embarrassment. 

"Act cool. We'll fit in." 

They shifted uncomfortably on their feet as their eyes scanned effortlessly around for the recognisable, slender figure of Harry. He was nowhere to be seen. 

"Umm, excuse me?" A demanding voice boomed from behind Louis and Niall, and a hand jabbed Louis' shoulder.

"Yes? What's up?" They both span on their heels to be met by the sharp eyes of Ed Sheeran - the best friend of Zayn malik; the host of the party. 

"You two are going to have to leave. This party's too full." He commanded, jaw clenched slightly and expression blank. 

"How can you tell _us_ to leave? This isn't even your party!" Niall exclaimed, stepping closer to Ed. Louis tugged on Niall's t-shirt lightly as if to tell him to stay back, but he didn't take the hint. 

"Well I'm telling you to leave. And you better do it quickly." 

"I think you'll find that we're here with Harry Styles, and we're not leaving." Louis stepped forwards, and Ed's eyes fell onto Louis' nervous expression. 

"Well, little guy, I think _you'll_ find that Harry has made a new friend of his own, and they're getting rather close." Ed responded in a sick tone, turning to gesture towards the scene. Harry was giggling in response to something Zayn had said, and Zayn had an arm lazily around Harry's shoulder. 

Louis felt as if his heart split in half. He felt as if he had stopped breathing. He felt as if the world stopped for all the wrong reasons. Ed strolled away with a satisfied expression, leaving Louis just staring at the scene and Niall tugging gently on his wrist. 

"Louis," he whispered, and Louis turned to him slowly, "Go and kiss him." 

Louis swallowed dryly in his throat, shaking his head lightly. 

"No. I'm going home." He muttered, but what Zayn did next made Louis change that quickly. He had pulled Harry even closer so their bodies were now in contact, and Zayn's bottom lip was between his teeth. 

"I don't think so." He grumbled, storming over there. 

"Excuse me." He mumbled, pushing Zayn away and pressing his lips against Harry's. It was one of the quickest, riskiest moves he had ever made, but it was all worth it when Harry began to kiss him back. He could practically feel Harry smiling into the kiss, bringing his hand up to rest on Louis' face. It was as though fireworks were exploding in Louis' stomach, and his lips fit so perfectly against Harry's. He wished he had seen the look on Zayn's face, but he basically knew that it was priceless when he heard Niall's mischievous laugh echo from behind them. 

Louis could have melted there and then when Harry gently tugged with his teeth on Louis' bottom lip as he pulled away, both smiling like they'd just won the lottery. Harry was the most amazing kisser ever. Zayn was nowhere to be seen now, which Louis was glad about. It felt like it was just Harry and him, and that was how he wanted it to be forever. 

_He didn't care about Harry being a pornstar anymore, because he was in love._


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to update!

Louis never thought that a kiss, a simple kiss, would have the potential to get him hot and bothered whenever he saw Harry. His speech still sat half-written on his desk while he stared dreamily out his bedroom window and into Harry's. Harry's mop of curls was visible, hanging down over his eyes as he stared down at what looked like a laptop screen, facing Louis and giving him a rather satisfying view of his beauty. Louis was chewing on the end of his pencil, daydreaming while he re-lived the taste and texture of Harry's lips in his mind. 

_Damn, that boy was a fantastic kisser._

Louis was so deep into living several fantasies about Harry in his head, he hadn't noticed how the boy in his thoughts was dramatically waving at him through the window. Louis jumped back into reality, waving back with just as much enthusiasm. Harry opened up his own window, gesturing for Louis to do the same. 

"How's that speech going, hot stuff?" Harry yelled with a cheeky smirk plastered to his face. Louis felt his heart skip a beat. 

"Haven't written anything since last time." Louis informed him, holding up the piece of paper and waving it around. 

"Was I distracting you with my angelic beauty?" Harry asked rather cockily whilst delicately flicking a curl from his eyes.

"Honestly, yes." Louis admitted, only for Harry's grin to widen. 

"I knew it!" He exclaimed, "I better shut my curtains then because I feel like otherwise you'll watch me get changed again." Harry teased, eyes squinted knowingly. 

It was _so_ obvious now that Harry was a pornstar, all the signs were there. He definitely knew how to be a tease, anyway.

\- - -

"You're one step closer to sex, my friend, let me tell you that." Niall said rather loudly in the small diner that they were sat in, so loudly that a few old couples looked up in disgust. 

"Maybe I don't _want_ to have sex with him, Niall." Louis retorted. _God, that was a lie._

"Yes you do! Imagine how good he'd be!" Niall said whilst nudging Louis under the table.

"Niall, Harry's different. I feel like I want to get to know him more before we make love. Well, _if_ we make love."  

"Making love with someone is a way to gain trust and explore each other in ways that talking can't do. You'd be so much closer if you did it, and all the sexual tension would be gone." Niall explained. It sort of made sense.

"I'm sure there would be even _more_ sexual tension, Niall. But fucking him _does_ seem sort of legitimate, I guess..." Louis trailed off.

"Then do it! All you have to do is get a hotel room, play some romantic music or some shit and drop a few hints here and there. Then you fuck." 

"I'm sure it isn't that easy." Louis reasoned.

"He's a pornstar and you're a fit guy. He'll be bent over for you in no time." Niall almost sang, taking a sip of his milkshake. 

"Well, fine. But if something goes wrong then it's your fault." Louis rolled his eyes.

"What could go wrong?" 

\- - -

Louis knocked clearly on Harry's front door that Saturday evening, clasping his backpack over each shoulder. Harry answered after a few minutes, topless. _Fucking TOPLESS._

"Hey, Louis! What's up?" He asked, sort of breathlessly, eyeing the backpack over Louis' shoulders. 

"Would you like to come and stay at a hotel with me or something?" Louis questioned, feeling immensely stupid. 

"Sure. What's the occasion?" Harry queried, reaching back and sadly grabbing a T-shirt that was hung on the banister, throwing it on over his head. 

"I dunno." Louis shrugged and Harry giggled. 

"Wait here a second, I'll go and grab some stuff." Harry said, turning on his feet and jogging up the stairs. As Louis waited, he wondered whether Harry _always_ answered the door topless. That'd be a treat for anyone that came knocking. 

Harry came jogging down the stairs moments later with a large satchel bag over one shoulder. 

"Let's go." 

\- - -

Having already pre-booked a double bedded room in a decent hotel nearby, Louis was glad that Harry said yes. Louis drove this time, parking close to the building in the car park and strolling into the reception area with Harry trailing behind him. 

"Tomlinson." Louis told the man at the reception who wore a very tired expression. He had a very small face with his nose and eyes very close together, squeezed around the surface of his face. The man typed something in on his computer, reaching behind him and grabbing a key. 

"You're on floor two, room number seventeen." He said rather lifelessly, handing the key to Louis. 

"Thank you." Louis smiled, leading harry to the lift behind them and closing the doors of it behind them. He pressed the button for the second floor and they sort of just stared at each other and chuckled while the lift worked its magic, taking them to the second floor. They giggled their way down the hallway and Louis struggled with the key in the lock, managing to twist it and push the door open. The room was definitely very decent, a double bed in the centre of the room, a small bathroom on the left and a desk and mirror by a wardrobe on the right of the bed. 

Harry shut the door behind them and dropped his bag, taking a run up and diving straight into the bed, laughing at how he almost bounced straight off the side. He lay back on the bed, letting out a soft moan of relaxation that went straight to Louis' dick. Louis tried to think back to what Niall had told him, but he couldn't remember a thing. He decided to just drop his bag and throw himself down on the bed beside Harry, facing up to the ceiling. There were a few seconds of silence before Harry spoke.

"Do you know what I was doing before you knocked?" Harry asked quietly, turning his face on the pillow to face Louis. 

"W-what?" Louis faltered, heart thudding in his chest. 

"I was thinking about you," Harry whispered, letting his hand move down his own body slowly to his crotch area and squeezing it lightly so his eyes fluttered shut and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. "And it felt so good." He breathed and Louis' eyes were wide with both surprise and arousal. Harry was acting like Louis wasn't sat there watching as he began to palm himself through his jeans, rocking his hips up into his large hand as he let out a breathy whimper. Louis was _speechless._

Harry removed his hand and panted as he turned to Louis. 

"Do you wanna fuck me?" He asked seductively, resting a hand on Louis' hip. Louis didn't think through what he was about to say until it left his lips. 

"That was easy. You probably say that a lot, don't you, baby?" He whispered, slapping a hand over his mouth immediately. The lust from Harry's eyes drained quickly and he jumped up off the bed, to his feet. Louis did the same, breathing heavily. 

Harry shook his head in disgust, and it definitely looked as though he was about to cry. He said nothing as he grabbed his bag off the floor, kicking the door open and storming out. Louis grabbed his own bag and ran out behind him.

"Harry, please! I'm sorry!" Louis called after him, sprinting along behind him. Harry got into the lift and repetitively pushed the ground floor button. Louis got to the metal doors just as they shut, banging on them and cursing to himself. He spotted a staircase on the left which led downstairs, so he pushed the doors open to it and sprinted down each and every step until he was gasping for breath. 

He waited outside the lift doors on the ground floor, crossing his fingers and whispering 'please' over and over again, hoping Harry was still in there. 

The elevator doors opened with a _ding_ , revealing a very angry and flustered Harry. 

"Harry, please just let me talk." Louis begged.

"Get out of my way." Harry growled, shoving Louis to the side so he could head towards the main exit. Harry was a very fast walker and Louis had to jog to catch up. Harry must have been planning on walking home, because Louis was the one who brought them there in the first place. Harry was heading out the car park. 

"Harry, stop!" Louis shouted, using every last bit of his energy to run forward and grab Harry's shoulder, twisting him around. 

"So you found out. Big fucking deal. I'm a pornstar, Louis." Harry snapped, eyes dark and mad. 

"I know, and I respect that-" Louis began, but Harry shushed him fiercely.

"No. Listen to _me_. I'm fed up with people thinking that I have no fucking feelings, and I can just be used and abused by anybody that feels like it. But really, I didn't want you to find out. That's the _last_ thing I wanted. I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love while in this occupation but then you came along, Louis. I got bullied when I was younger. They called my ugly and fat and worthless, and having someone pleasure me and tell me I'm beautiful and have thousands of fans who adore me has made my self-esteem soar." Harry ranted through tears, bottom lip quivering and really bringing out his more sensitive side, apposed to the sexual one. 

"I wasn't saying that, Harry! I said the wrong thing... Just kiss me." Louis leant in foolishly, earning a harsh smack to his face from Harry. 

"Get away from me. Please." Harry whispered, twisting on his feet and storming away. Louis shut his eyes tightly and breathed out heavily. Well that's _that_ over.

\- - -

Louis managed to write a few more lines for his speech, about five lines to be exact. He couldn't concentrate. He felt like a _monster._ He had been ignoring Niall's several text messages. It wasn't that he was saying it was Niall's fault, but he couldn't deal with any proper contact. He was angry at himself. 

"Louis," Lottie's voice spoke from the doorway of Louis' room, delicate hand knocking gently and pushing the door open fully. 

"What? What do you want?!" Louis demanded, pushing himself up off his chair and turning to face her. She was stood with Zack, both looking very miserable and a little bit sorry.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here? I suggest you leave because I'm not in the best of moods." Louis warned, approaching Zack so they were inches away. 

"Louis, back off. We came up here to talk to you." Lottie said softly, moving into the room with Zack hot on her heels.

"Well... Go on then." Lottie whispered while shoving Zack forward, as if he was being pushed into the limelight. 

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Louder." Louis demanded.

"I'm sorry!" Zack repeated, eyes trained on his feet. 

"For what? Tell me." 

"L-Lottie's pregnant." Zack muttered, stepping back behind Lottie in fear. Louis' eyes darkened slowly in anger. 

"What?" He demanded.

"Lottie's pregnant!" He yelled, and Louis launched himself onto Zack, tackling him to the ground and repeatedly punching him around the face. 

"LOUIS, STOP!" Lottie screamed, desperately tugging at her older brother's sleeves, to no avail. 

"YOU PRICK! YOU FUCKING PRICK! I'LL KILL YOU!" Louis roared, and blood was now visible around Zack's face. Lottie curled herself into a ball by Zack's side, screaming into her hands. 

"LOUIS YOU'RE CRAZY!" She screeched. 

"LOUIS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" 

_Shit, Louis recognised that voice. Harry._

Louis stopped immediately, seeing Harry wide-eyed with his mouth hung open at the door.

"Harry." Zack let out weakly, and Louis looked from Harry to Zack and back again. Harry bent down by Zack's side, holding his head in his hands. 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY COUSIN?!" Harry demanded, placing Zack's head down gently and standing up to confront Louis. It felt like a nightmare to Louis. 

"I-I didn't know!" Louis cried, "But he raped Lottie!" 

"It wasn't rape, Louis!" Lottie insisted.

"I can't fucking believe you, Louis." Harry hissed.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I took so long to update! I doubt people will even carry on reading but if you do, I love you. Thanks, enjoy!

"Come on, Zack, let's go." Harry grumbled, helping the staggering boy to his feet. Blood seeped from an open wound on Zack's forehead, and Louis almost felt a tiny bit _bad_ for the boy. He couldn't believe Harry was cousins with Zack. If he'd have known, perhaps he'd have learnt to tolerate him, maybe. 

Harry gave Louis such an unimpressed, disgusted look that Louis honestly felt like his heart was about to snap in half. He wished he could turn back time. He wished he could have supported his sister and her boyfriend. But now it was all too late. 

Lottie still lay there, curled up in a ball, crying softly. Louis had no idea what to do now, and he heard the front door slam, telling him that Harry and Zack had left. He took a deep breath, kneeling down by his sister's side. 

"Lottie, listen, I'm _so_ sorry." He apologised softly, placing a hand on her arm that was covering her face. She simply shook his arm off angrily, dragging herself away from him on the carpet. 

"You're a crazy bastard, Louis." She mumbled into her skin, followed by a sniff. Louis exhaled slowly, shutting his eyes. He got to his feet, staring down at her. 

"Lottie, look at me." He commanded. She shook her head, refusing to lift her head from her arm. "Look at me!" He raised his voice slightly and Lottie was quick to push herself up so she was sat with her arms wrapped around her knees on the carpet. Her bottom lip was still quivering and black streaks of makeup trailed down her face from her large, blue eyes. 

"What?" She demanded in a broken voice. 

"How did you think I would react to that, honestly?" He inquired, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. 

Lottie hesitated for a moment before responding, "Like that." 

"So why did you tell me so soon?"

"B-because..." Lottie froze, staring into space. "Because I _wanted_ that reaction." 

Louis' eyebrows furrowed slowly. "Lottie... Are you sure you're pregnant?" 

Lottie breathed in shakily as if on the verge of tears again. "No." She said. "I'm not pregnant."

Louis' stomach churned in a mix of anger, sadness, distrust, confusion. Lottie had lied to him. But why the hell would she lie about such a huge topic? Her being pregnant at the age of fourteen would ruin the rest of her life for sure.

"Louis, I'm so sorry. I have an explanation, I promise." Lottie begged, tears slowly rolling from her eyes again. 

"And what the hell is that, huh?" Louis' anger was building up gradually, and Lottie looked scared, but he didn't care. It was her own fault for lying about this.

"I did it because I wanted you to hurt him, Louis. I wanted him to feel how it felt to be hurt. He hurt me for the last time. And yes, he used me. I'm only fourteen, and I understand that. I told him that I'm pregnant last night, and I thought that would be enough for him to leave, but it wasn't. He wanted to stick by my side, and that surprised me, but I couldn't have him in my life anymore. And of course, I checked, and I'm not pregnant, don't worry, but I wanted him to think that. When he didn't leave, I figured that telling you was the next option because I _know_ how much you care about me, and how much you would overreact. Don't get me wrong, Louis, I had no idea that he was cousins with Harry, and I _know_ you have feelings for Harry; anyone with eyes could see that. I apologise, from the bottom of my heart, and I promise you that I will have a chat with Harry, and I'll explain everthing that happened." Lottie's explanation was long, but meaningful. Louis' eyes were closed tightly by the end. He had no words to respond with. 

"I understand." Was all he could find to say. "Could you please leave my room now? I have a speech to write for tomorrow." It was true, it was Sunday morning now and Louis was really worrying.

"Umm, okay. I'll go and chat to Harry right now!" Lottie got to her feet quickly, scrambling over to the door and leaving. When the door slammed shut, Louis sat at his desk and began writing again.

\- - -

Lottie walked out of their house, across their front lawn and to Harry's front door. She knocked clearly on the wood, fiddling with her fingers as she waited for an answer. The door swung open after a moment or two, revealing Harry with a stern expression. His hair was messy on his head. He smiled weakly when he noticed that it was her.

"Come in, Lottie, Zack's in the living room." Harry informed her, pointing off into the room on the right. Lottie wiped her feet on the doormat, sliding her shoes off near the door. She followed Harry into the living room where Zack lay on the sofa in front of the fire with an ice pack on his head. He had no expression when he noticed Lottie's presence. Lottie awkwardly stood in the doorway and entered the room when Harry gestured for her to do so. 

"Zack, I'm really sorry." She breathed, reaching over to brush a strand of black hair from Zack's face. "But I have a little explaining to do." 

Harry shifted upright in his seat, ready to listen too. Lottie lowered her body onto the carpet rug, wrapping her arms around her knees. 

"Whose fault do you think this was, Zack?" Lottie asked slowly. 

"Louis' fault." Harry cut in harshly, and Lottie turned to him. Zack nodded in agreement.

"Guys, this wasn't Louis' fault... It was _mine_." She confessed quietly. A thick silence floated into the room; a silence of disbelief. 

"But... How?" Zack questioned. Lottie drew in a deep breath. 

"Zack, I'm not pregnant. I lied." She explained in embarrassment. Another silence. 

"B-but why did you tell me that you are? Why would you do that to me?" Zack's voice was full of hurt. Harry's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as he listened. 

"I wanted Louis to hurt you." Lottie squeaked. Zack threw his ice pack to the ground in anger and Lottie stood up, along with Harry who defensively stood in front of her. 

"You crazy bitch!" Zack screamed, jumping to his feet and launching himself at her. Harry grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him back. Lottie was cowering in fear in the corner of the room while Zack yelled curses at her and tried to fight from Harry's grip. He was livid with anger.

"Zack, calm down!" Harry demanded. Zack calmed down a bit until he was just breathing heavily. Lottie's chest was rising and falling quickly. 

"Harry, I just want to say that Louis is in love with you. Not a moment goes by when he isn't thinking or talking about you." Lottie slowly wandered to the exit of the room. "He is sorry." And with that, she left the house, running across the front lawn, back over to her own house.

\- - -

Louis managed to finish his speech in one hour flat. He wrote about two sides of an A4 page, which had to be enough, surely. He ended up writing a load of rubbish about how productive his class were, which was a complete lie. He was absolutely dreading the leaver's assembly, which was only now five weeks away. He just wanted people to be _proud_ of him. 

He couldn't get the whole Lottie and Zack situation out of his mind, and he kept replaying it over and over again in his mind. He wondered whether Lottie had gotten a good word in about him to Harry, and he trusted her on that.

Louis spent most of the afternoon lounging around in his room, not wanting to risk knocking at Harry's house in case he was still mad. Louis was sat at his desk, facing the window at one point and he had spotted Harry in his own room in the neighbouring house. Louis had attempted a smile and small wave but Harry had ended up shutting the curtains without a single gesture or facial expression. Louis thought that perhaps Harry was still angry about the incident in the hotel too, and then he felt really bad. They had been through two bad experiences in a row, and both had supposedly been Louis' fault. 

Mid-evening, aroud five o'clock, Louis' mum called up the stairs to him to say that dinner was ready. Having been in his room all day and not eating anything but a KitKat, Louis was _starving_. He raced down the stairs to find that his parents and Lottie were already sat at the table, eating a meal of pasta. Louis' meal was set in the table beside Lottie, so he took a seat. Jay and Mark, his parents, were already chatting away, and Louis eagerly began eating. 

"Louis, how's Harry? Haven't seen you with him in a while." His mum queried. Louis awkwardly bit on his lower lip, turning to Lottie who was stirring her fork around in her food, clearly not very hungry. 

"Umm, I'm not sure, I haven't seen him." Louis shrugged, continuing to eat. His mum nodded, and a silence fell over them all with just the sound of cutlery and plates. 

"I think you ought to go and see him, Lou." His dad told him. "How about you go and give him some company after dinner." 

Louis held his breath, and Lottie was now looking up and at Louis, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Well, okay. I'll go over there in a bit." Louis agreed hesitantly, smiling up at his parents weakly.

"Good! You two are such great friends." His mum beamed cheerfully, collecting her plate along with Louis' dad's and Lottie's untouched one. Louis didn't take long to finish his food, passing the plate to her so she could stack them in the dishwasher. 

Louis wandered out into the hallway, stood by the door. He still wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to see Harry now, but he pushed himself to put on his shoes and coat, leaving the house.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

Louis walked sanguinely across the grass, up the few steps to Harry's front door. He looked confident and felt optimistic, but deep down he knew Harry wouldn't be very happy about him being there. He knocked clearly and firmly, awkwardly waiting for an answer. After a minute or so of waiting, he felt the urge to leave, thinking maybe Harry had looked through the spyhole and seen him, but then the door opened slowly. There stood an annoyed yet confused Harry. 

"What do _you_ want?" Harry hissed. Yes, he was definitely still mad. 

"Look, Harry, can we talk? I know you hate me and stuff, but-"

"I don't hate you, Louis." Harry's statement surprised Louis, a lot. "Hate is such a strong word. I'm just annoyed at you, that's all."

"Well that's relieving. Can I please come in? Just for a second..." Louis asked carefully, pouting slightly. He saw Harry's eyes travel and focus on something behind Louis. Louis turned to see a red ford parked on the driveway. It wasn't Harry's, nor was it his auntie's (who couldn't even drive). Was he hinting at something?

"Oh... Do you have company already?" He asked, biting his bottom lip nervously. Harry simply nodded. "Well alright. I'll just leave." Louis turned on his heels and sighed as he walked away slowly--

"Louis, wait." Harry sighed deeply. Louis spun back round, a spark of optimism in his chest.

"Come inside. But only for a second, I can't let Nick know you're here." Harry whispered. Without asking who Nick was, Louis jogged back up the steps and entered Harry's house, shutting the door behind him and wiping his feet on the doormat. Harry took them into the living room and Louis sat on one sofa while Harry sat on another, opposite Louis. Louis' mind was crammed full of thoughts on who Nick was and what to tell Harry to convince him to give Louis his trust again.

"So what is it exactly?" Harry asked, voice no more than a whisper, probably so this mystery Nick character wouldn't hear. 

"I am truly, deeply sorry for anything that I've done to upset you. I've been such a dick, Harry, and I'm sorry for that." Louis sighed an apology, and Harry's lips quirked into a thinking expression. When he had thought, he just nodded.

"Okay. I kind of accept your apology." Harry reasoned. "Lottie came round and spoke to Zack and I earlier. She explained everything that was going on, and I understand why you acted how you did, and how she sort of manipulated your reaction. It's okay, Louis, I think it's sweet that you're watching out for her." Louis saw a slight smile from Harry. "Zack went a bit crazy when she told us." 

"I'm glad you see from my point of view." Louis laughed lightly, then stopped laughing when he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Shit, it's Nick..." Harry whispered frantically. "If he asks, you're a friend, okay?" Louis had no chance to ask why the hell he had to before the living room door opened. There stood a tall, slim man with a sly smile that faded when his eyes came across Louis. 

"Who's this, Harry?" A stern, demanding voice boomed into the tense room. Harry visibly swallowed nervously.

"This is Louis, he's a great friend of mine." Harry introduced. Louis was quick to his feet, reaching a hand out with a secret uneagerness to Nick. Nick seemed to inspect his hand closely before he took it, shaking it in a firm handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Nick." His voice was as unenthusiastic as ever and it made Louis a little bit uncomfortable. He sat back down quickly in his previous seat. "What were you two talking about before I came down?" Nick quizzed.

Harry and Louis exchanged glances as Nick sat creepily close to Harry so they were thigh-to-thigh. 

"Just sorting some things out, it's okay." Harry filled the silence, receiving an unconvinced look from Nick.

"What kind of _things_? I hope nothing's going on between you both..." Nick trailed off. Who was this guy, Harry's boyfriend? Harry's friend? Harry's manager?

"Just friendship matters." Louis sassily cut in, swapping fierce glances with Nick. He was still not convinced.

"Well, kid, I just want you to know that I'm Harry's manager and producer, and I'm sure if you know what occupation Harry is in then you'll know how risky a relationship would be for him. It's part of his contract." Nick sternly let Louis know. Louis felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. 

"Okay." Was all he could say, worried his voice would crack in upset or something. Harry caught Louis' eye briefly, giving him a look of sorrow. It was like Harry was _trapped_. Trapped in something that deep down, he didn't feel happy with. Louis suddenly had the thought that maybe Nick and Harry had dated previously. He was curious, that's all.

"Did you two ever date?" The question fell from Louis' lips before he could stop it, and both Nick and Harry looked a little caught off guard by it.

"Well, yes. We dated last year for 6 months, then I offered Harry the job and things didn't work out for us anymore." Nick admitted. Louis nodded slowly, feeling a sudden wave of possession over Harry. He felt jealous.

"And how old are you, Nick? If I may ask." Louis inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm 30, but please don't keep questioning me, it's childish." Nick hissed. Louis raised his eyebrows at both the 10 year age gap between Nick and Harry, and the fact that he had called it 'childish'. Yes, Nick was almost double Louis' age, but that didnt give him the right to use such critisising adjectives. 

"Oh, _I'm_ being childish? I'm not the one who most likely used someone ten years younger than me!" Louis exclaimed angrily, and Harry's eyes widened wildly. 

"I did _not_ use him, you skinny, little prick! I wouldn't pick a fight with me if I were you." Nick laughed humourlessly. Louis felt anger coursing through his veins, but he didn't do anything about it. He didn't want to ruthlessly attack someone for the second time in one day, so he just left it.

"I'm going home." Louis spat, pushing himself to his feet. "Sorry, Harry, I'll text you." Louis shot a final glare at Nick before strolling out into the hallway and heading home.

\- - -

The next evening, after school, Louis texted Harry.

**To Harry:**  
_Sorry about yesterday, I kind of overreacted. x_

**From Harry:**  
_It's okay. I'll let it slide;) .x_

Clearly Harry couldn't care less about Louis' argument with Nick.

**To Harry:**  
_Thanks again for forgiving me! I was such an idiot, I don't wanna lost such a great friend like you x_

**From Harry:**  
_Obviously I'm not just a friend to you from what Lottie told me yesterday;) Hahaha, you liiike meee .x_

Louis giggled. Usually he'd feel annoyed about someone knowing this about him, but he was pretty positive that the feeling between them was mutual. 

**To Harry:**  
_What can I say? I've been caught red-handed;)x_

Louis loved being flirtatious with Harry. It was fun.

**From Harry:**  
_Oh, and ignore what Nick told you about my contract and relationships and all that crap. I do what I fucking want in my opinion ;) .x_

Louis grinned to himself. Was that a hint of a potential relationship?

**To Harry:**  
_Alright, Styles;) He's the controlling type, isn't he? I feel sorry for you x_

**From Harry:**  
_Very true, but he got me this amazing job, and I LOVE things being up my arse, so..;) .x_

Louis honestly felt his dick throb in his boxers, but ignored it. God, Harry knew how to turn someone on! He had to be careful with what he replied with because he didn't want a replay of the hotel room incident.

**To Harry:**  
_That's fucking hot x_

Louis just stated the truth, because it _was_ fucking hot.

**From Harry:**  
_Oh yeah?;) .x_

**To Harry:**  
_Fuck yes x_

**From Harry:**  
_Anyway, I'm going to bed. I know it's only like 8 but I have an hour to think about you until my auntie gets home... You know what I mean;) .x_

Fucking tease!

**To Harry:**  
_Please leave your blinds open x_

Louis walked over to his desk, looking out the window. Harry was sat by his window, looking down at his phone. He looked up, across at Louis, then bit his lip. Louis was hoping and hoping that Harry would give him a little show, but next thing he knew Harry had given a little flirtatious wave and had shut the blinds.

Fuck him! Louis would just have to imagine the gorgeously dirty things going on next door in order to get rid of his own hardening dick. 

\- - -

Louis couldn't concentrate properly the next day at school. He was unusually cheerful, especially for a Tuesday morning, and Niall easily picked up on this.

"You're happy today! Did you finally fuck Harry?" Niall asked in a casually loud voice as they walked through the packed hallway, on their way to their science class. 

"Not yet, but I reckon I'm close." Louis smirked. It was true though. What kind of boy that openly tells you that he's thinking about you sexually _doesn't_ want to fuck you? Especially a porn star! But then again, there was still Nick in the way.

"Shit, you're so lucky! You're gonna be sticking your dick where _Liam_ did, are you not freaking out?!" Niall exclaimed in serious excitement.

"No, Niall, because I'm not one of Liam Payne's personal stalkers! Besides, I want to do it because I have feelings for Harry, and he's willing to break a rule from his contract for me!" Louis smiled with realisation that he statement was true indeed. 

"Afterwards you need to tell me every single feeling you have. I need to know how good Liam felt back when he fucked Harry." Niall honestly didn't understand how creepy he sounded saying that, so Louis ignored him. They made their way into the classroom, taking a seat in their usual spots. 

Time to listen to Mr Nicholas blabber on about useless chemical reactions for the next hour. At least Louis had the thought of seeing Harry in the back of his mind to keep him going for the rest of the day.

\- - -

"Hey there, stranger!" Harry's husky tone called from behind Louis as he got out of his car. Louis span on his heels to see Harry making his way over, looking as if he'd been sunbathing with a pair of sunglasses on and _no t-shirt._ Louis must have gotten a little distracted by Harry's topless self because a moment later, Harry got his attention back with a snap of the fingers.

"Oh, sorry, I'm feeling a little drowsy today." Louis blushed, seeing a smirk forming on Harry's face.

"Whatever you say, Louis. Anyway, I was gonna ask you a question." 

Louis' heart began beating faster. What if Harry asked him on a date?

"What is it?" He smiled, met by the emerald eyes off Harry when he had removed his sunglasses. The sun shone onto them, reflecting every single little shade of green. 

"I was wondering whether, umm," Harry trailed off and Louis waited patiently. "I was wondering whether you'd like to stay the night at my place?"

Louis felt a buzz of excitement race through his body, but it quickly disappeared when he got his next thought.

"Shit, Harry, I'd love to but I've got school tomorrow!" Louis pouted. Stupid school. Stupid education. Stupid life.

"Come on! You can't be a bad boy and have just one day off? For me?" Harry smirked persuasively. Louis didn't expect himself to give in so quickly.

"Fine! Just one day, okay?" Louis chuckled, and Harry cheered.

"Good! I'll give you time to relax and study and shower, or whatever, and you can come round about... 7?" Harry suggested. 

"Alright, Harry," Louis grinned, "See you then." Louis began walking to his front door.

"Oh, and Louis!" Harry called. Louis turned back with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"My auntie's gone for the week." Harry smirked. He was being very suggestive.

"Okay." Louis winked before entering his house. 

He was excited now. Intensively so.


	10. Chapter Ten

Louis immediately texted Niall as soon as he got home, unable to keep his anticipation hidden inside of him.

**To Niall:**  
_I'm staying over Harry's tonight! Won't be in school tomorrow;)_

As he waited for a reply, he paced around his room, grabbing things that he could bring. Even though it was only quarter past three, he was far too excited to sit down and relax. After all, he could be possibly fucking a pornstar within the next twelve hours. He packed fresh clothes and underwear for the following day, toothbrush and toothpaste, his phone charger, and that was about it. His phone buzzed on his bedside table, by his bed.

**From Niall:**  
_Shit Lou! Good fucking luck mate!:O_

Louis smiled down at his phone, glancing down at his overnight bag on the floor which was packed, deciding to relax a little bit before getting a shower. He didn't reply to Niall's text, instead deciding to go on his laptop. Time always passed when you were busy, right?

He logged on, clicking onto Google. His fingers hovered over the keyboard, unsure on what to search for. He decided to search 'Harry Styles'. Many pages came up, the first one being a porn website. No, he wasn't going on it. He stopped himself, not wanting to ruin the surprise for himself on how beautiful Harry's uncovered body was. 

He shut the tab, ending up watching some funny YouTube videos to pass the time a bit. It worked, and after a gap to have his dinner and to have a shower, it was fast approaching seven o'clock. He was dragging his bag down the stairs, not bothering to lift it off the ground. When he got to the hallway, Lottie exited the living room, smiling when she saw him. 

"Where are you off to?" She questioned, eyeing the bag by Louis' feet. 

"Staying over at Harry's." Louis informed her, seeing her eyes light up.

"So he forgave you? Thank God!" She happily exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "And Zack hasn't been bothering me recently."

"Well everything's working out, isn't it?" Louis smiled, eyes flicking up to the clock which was on the wall in the hallway. It was three minutes to seven. "Anyway, I have to go. Goodbye, Lottie!" 

"Bye, Lou!" Lottie waved before making her way past Louis and up the stairs. Louis took a deep breath, lifting up his bag and opening the front door once he had slipped some old Vans on. He didn't even bother to tell his parents where he was going, figuring they wouldn't care less about his lack of presence. He slammed the door behind him, taking yet another deep breath as he walked over the grass in front of his house, making his way to Harry's front door. He didn't even need to _knock_ , and the door was flying open as soon as he got to the steps to Harry's door.

"Lou!" Harry called out excitedly, "Come in!" He opened the door up, letting Louis inside. 

"You're in a bright mood." Louis chuckled, dropping his bag on the floor.

"I'm hyper! Can we run around?" Harry giggled. Louis laughed.

"Harry, you're twenty, not seven!" He teased with a smirk. He saw Harry pout.

"I may be twenty and sexually active, but I have the personality of a seven year old at times." Harry admitted. 

"Well what does your sexually active self want to do?" Louis asked teasingly. He didn't realise how needy and desperate his response sounded. Harry's face seemed to fall slightly.

"Louis, I may have forgiven you, but that doesn't mean we're just gonna fuck." Harry snapped. Louis' heart began thudding.

"I know, Harry! I wasn't implying that..." Louis couldn't finish the sentence before Harry placed a silencing finger to Louis' lips, reminding him of the night in the car when Harry made him strip.

"Shush yourself." Harry smirked. "Let's go to my room." 

Louis bit his lip when Harry turned around towards the staircase, grabbing his bag and jogging up the stairs behind the curly haired boy. Perhaps this was it; he'd be able to seduce Harry from now. If it was possible, anyway...

"Chuck your bag down somewhere." Harry instructed. "And we could watch a film if you want." 

Louis threw his bag down, watching Harry stroll over to his bookcase. The shelves were lined with many DVDs, of many sorts. "Come and choose one!" Harry called. Louis walked over, running a finger down the titles of DVDs; along the spines of the DVDs. 

"How about Love Actually?" Louis suggested, pulling the DVD case out. 

"Aww, is little Louis a soppy boy?" Harry smirked, pouting his bottom lip out.

"Says the boy who owns the DVD." Louis giggled, waving it around in Harry's face. 

"I like a good romance film every now and again, I'm only human!" Harry chuckled, "Love Actually it is then!" 

Louis jumped onto Harry's bed, leaning against the headboard and smiling up at Harry as he switched on the TV and popped in the disc. He turned around, smirking at Louis before too jumping onto the bed; almost flattening Louis. 

"Watch out!" Louis complained humorously, poking Harry flirtatiously on the end of the nose. The film began, but all Louis was thinking about was how close he was to Harry. They were thigh-to-thigh, shoulder-to-shoulder, heat radiating from each other's bodies. Harry was just watching, but Louis gazed somewhere out the window. 

"Louis, you could actually watch it." Harry teased, grabbing Louis' chin gently and twisting is head to face the television screen again. Louis bit on his bottom lip, trying to concentrate on the film that he had watched over a billion times already. 

He continued this way for about twenty minutes, then he glanced out the window again. Harry noticed again in the corner of his eye, sighing and grabbing a remote from the bedside table to pause the film.

"Louis, you're not enjoying this, are you?" He figured, eyes meeting.

"I'm not trying to be awkward, Harry, but I'm pretty tired." Louis admitted. He didn't feel tired at all, of course, but he was just so uncomfortable with sitting this close to Harry. Not that he wanted to move, but because Harry was just so unbearably hot.

"You're saying you want to sleep already?" Harry cocked up an eyebrow, smug little smile prominent on his face.

"I don't know, I guess so." Louis shrugged. Harry's face softened into an understanding gesture.

"Well we can sleep if you _really_ want to. It's only like half seven." Harry said after checking his digital alarm clock which told the time from Harry's bedside table.

"Well I don't mind."

"Lie down." Harry instructed softly, and Louis couldn't help but think dirty. He did so, leaning back and laying down on Harry's bed. "Close your eyes." Harry whispered. Louis let his eyes flutter shut.

He waited a moment or two, just hearing the sound of Harry's breathing, then he felt Harry's hot breath on his face, smelling of mint. Harry's lips connected with his softly, causing Louis' stomach to flip in excitement. He felt Harry's hand rest on his chest, and Harry's legs were thrown either side of Louis' hips. Louis wrapped his hands around Harry's neck, pulling him in closer so their bodies were pressed together. Harry gently pulled on Louis' bottom lip with his teeth, causing Louis to giggle into the kiss. Harry was controlling the kiss, moving his lips on Louis'. 

Louis frowned when Harry broke the kiss, wondering why it happened in the first place. "What was that for?" He giggled, Harry staring into his eyes from where he still straddled him. 

"It was a Goodnight kiss." Harry smirked, rolling off Louis, to Louis' dismay. Louis smiled over at Harry.

"Well thank you, Harry." He whispered. 

The last thing Louis remembered was Harry switching TV off and the light out, then they cuddled, Louis' arms wrapped around Harry from behind, until they both drifted to sleep.

\- - -

Something woke Louis up in the middle of the night. He wasn't sure what it was. When he sat up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands, he peered over at the alarm clock. 

_03:27AM_ , the green numbers blinked at him into the darkness. He shifted on his bum, eyes widening when he realised what it was that had woken him up. 

His dick was fully hard.

"Fuck!" He muttered under his breath. Why did his stupid body have to choose to have an erection while he was sleeping with Harry? Seriously?! 

Okay, he just had to calm down. He debated with himself on whether to run off to the bathroom and 'sort himself out', but if Harry woke up then he'd question it. He thought that maybe going back to sleep would rid of it, but he knew that 1: it wouldn't work, and 2: it would be far too uncomfortable anyway. 

He slowly shifted away from and turned to Harry in the dark. The silhouette of Harry's curls was visible in the darkness, but heavy breathing told Louis that he was fast asleep. Louis lay back down, sighing into the darkness and wincing at how much relief he needed. He turned over onto his stomach, feeling a tiny bit better, but still in pain. He rocked his hips into the mattress, biting his lip at the small amount of relief he got. He didn't want to move around too much, in case he woke Harry up. 

He grinded his hips down again, pulling the pillow's material between his teeth and shutting his eyes tight. He did it once again, this time a bit harder, beginning to breathe heavier as he moved his body faster - back and forth. 

He began to forget about Harry being beside him, only concentrating on the pleasure he got as he rocked his hips down against the mattress and breathed in Harry's sweet scent as he did so. He let out a breathy whimper, humping the bed at a fast pace now. 

He mistakenly didn't hear Harry groan sleepily as he woke up slowly. 

Harry blinked sleepily into the darkness. Louis let out a louder moan now, causing a smirk to slowly grow onto Harry's face. He knew what Louis was doing. 

"F-fuck." Louis breathed in pleasure into the darkness, continuing to move the bed as he rocked back and forth.

"Shit, you're turning me on." Harry purred. Louis' breath hitched and he jumped up, mouth agape. Harry leaned an arm out to switch on the lamp, smirking at Louis. Louis' mouth was practically to the floor in surprise, face quickly turning red. 

"I-I-" he was speechless, flustered. Harry chuckled, placing a hand on Louis' hip. Louis' hand was covering the outline of his bulge in his jeans, biting his bottom lip in embarrassment. 

"It's okay, Baby." Harry whispered, "It happens to me a lot." He trailed his fingers down Louis' clothed stomach. "Especially when I'm thinking about you." He brushed his hand over Louis' bulge, making Louis gasp. "What's the matter, Louis?" Harry breathed, "Gone all shy on me?"

Louis shut his eyes as Harry rubbed his hand over Louis' outlined cock. Louis thrust up into Harry's hand, trying to find friction, but Harry tutted and bit his bottom lip.

"Sorry, Louis," he whispered, "But I'm not gonna get rid of that for you because I won't be able to stop myself from letting you fuck me." 

Louis let out a breathy moan, _pleading_ for relief.

"Wait for the right time, Louis." Harry smirked, before rolling over and switching off the lamp.

"Fuck you then." Louis whispered into the dark.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Louis ended up running off to the toilet, after Harry suggested he did so, and he came as quickly and quietly as possible. It did take a while, but he managed it. He was partially annoyed that Harry didn't help him out, as he was so close to doing it, but he pushed these thoughts aside and analysed how long he had actually known Harry. If they _were_ going to have sex, Louis reckoned to create a few more memories together, making it a bit more special if they ever got that far together.

The fact that Harry had said "Wait for the right time" told Louis that perhaps he was even considering it. For now, Louis decided to live in the moment, and if it _did_ ever happen, he'd do his best to contain his internal excitement. He should have been worried, really, being a virgin, but it couldn't be too complex, could it? 

Soon after they woke the next morning, they were already up and chilling in Harry's room. Louis was glad to be missing a day of school, because it was all just so pressuring at the moment; being forced to make decisions on whether University or an Apprenticeship was the best option to take. Harry was busy playing the Xbox, Fifa 15 to be exact, and he kept occasionally glancing back at Louis.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to school?" He asked. "I don't mind, Louis."

"Why would I want to go to _school_?" Louis snickered, rolling onto his stomach on Harry's bed so he could see the screen better. 

"For an education." Harry pointed out, smartly.

"Some jobs don't even require an education." Louis said, not meaning to refer to Harry's. 

Harry pressed pause on his match, turning back with a little, smug smile. "Shut up." He sassed. Louis held his hands up in defence, smirking to himself when Harry had turned back round and unpaused his game.

"I'm bored." Louis groaned. "Can I be nosy and look through your stuff?" 

He heard a harsh laugh from Harry. "Go ahead, but not the bottom drawer on my desk." Harry shot him a smirk. Louis rolled his eyes, pushing himself to his feet and strolling over to Harry's drawers. 

They were at that stage in their friendship now where snooping around in each other's stuff would be considered 'normal'. 

Louis remembered the drawer not to open, taking Harry's word on that. He opened the top drawer, picking up what looked like an old school book, which was the top book of many more. 

"Aww, I found little Harry's school books." Louis smirked, opening the cover of one that was clearly an English book. His eyebrows raised at how neat and organised Harry's writing was. Not that they were raising in shock, but more... Well, _surprise._ Harry's job made it seem like he failed his GCSEs, so he just gave up and became a pornstar. But then he remembered how Nick was the one that convinced Harry to take up the job, and it actually made Louis quite angry. Anyway, it was Harry's choice. If he was happy, Louis was.

Harry was watching in the corner of his eye, smiling sheepishly to himself. 

"Your work was great, Harry." Louis commented. 

"What're you, my teacher?" Harry cocked an eyebrow, chuckling to himself. 

"I was just complimenting you!" 

"Put the books down. I don't give a fuck about education." Harry scolded, in a jokey manner. Louis placed the books back in the drawer, shutting it softly and opening the next drawer down. There were drawings in there... Very _good_ drawings. 

Louis picked the pile up, flicking through them with raised eyebrows. They were of natural things; trees, rivers, sunsets etc. They were delicately sketched and shaded.

"Harry, did _you_ do these?" Louis queried in surprise. Harry paused his game again, twisting to look at the younger boy.

"Oh, yeah, they're just a few doodles." Harry shrugged. "When I got bored." 

"These aren't just doodles! They're phenomenal." Louis breathed a laugh, still aweing over the sketches. 

"Well, thanks, put them back now." Harry smirked, standing up and gathering the drawings together himself from Louis' hands, stuffing them back into the drawer. 

Harry needed to seriously sit down and notice how brilliant his art skills were.

\- - -

It was around 3:15PM when Louis returned home; the normal time he would do if he'd have been to school. But little did he know, his mum and dad were aware of his absence. 

"Louis, get in here, please." His dad called. Uh-oh, his tone of voice certainly didn't sound promising. Louis dropped his overnight bag on the bottom step of the stairs, following his dad's voice into the living room. Both his mum and his dad were looking very suspiciously at him. "Your teacher phoned."

Shit.

"...And?" Louis played it off, but it didn't work.

"He said you weren't in class today. We know why." Louis' mum cut in.

"I..." Louis was unsure of how to reply. 

"We tempted Lottie into telling us with some new clothes. She said you were at Harry's for the evening." His dad informed sternly. Louis felt like physically face-palming. He slid down into the sofa, quirking his mouth to the side in defeat.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. 

"You should be, Louis! This is your education that you're shattering here!" Louis' mum demanded, then his dad cut in.

"If this Harry boy is a bad influence on you then I think you should stop seeing him."

Louis' eyes widened, mouth dropping open. "No, no! He isn't!"

"Then what is it about him, Louis? You've never truanted with _Niall _before, so what's so special about Harry?" Louis' mum asked. Louis let his eyes find his lap.__

__"Nothing, mum. He's just a great friend." Louis lied. He was very close to admitting that he had fallen for Harry, but he didn't allow himself to._ _

__"Well, anyway, if we see you skipping one more class, I'm going round there to give that curly haired prick a piece of my mind!" His dad warned, pointing a finger threateningly. Louis nodded obediently._ _

__"Okay, dad."_ _


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyyy <3

Since Louis' little warning from his dad about Harry being a bad influence, he had limited the time he spent with Harry, sadly. Harry hadn't really asked why much, so Louis suspected that Harry too may have been busy; probably filming more porn videos. Louis still hated the fact that Harry fucked guys for a job, but he really did have to get over it. 

Louis was sat in his bedroom one Thursday evening, browsing his laptop at his desk in boredom. He occasionally glimpsed over towards Harry's window, but his room was completely empty and dark. It was pretty boring spending an evening without Harry, and Louis began to wonder what he actually used to do before Harry came into his life. He'd probably spend the evening texting Niall and watching YouTube videos. It was very bland when he looked back on it. 

Over on Louis' bedside table, his phone buzzed, telling him he had received a text message. As he was just thinking about when he and Niall used to text, he suspected that it _was_ Niall. He jumped up from his seat, jogging over to his phone and unplugging it from its charger before unlocking it. 

**From Harry:**  
_Hey Lou, sorry I couldn't see you tonight again. Don't see much of you anymore :( .x_

Louis was glad Harry noticed their lack of communication too. He missed the time when they saw each other every evening, hanging out and messing around. 

**To Harry:**  
_I know, it's a shame, I'm sorry about that! x_

**From Harry:**  
_Perhaps we could meet up tomorrow evening and go grab a drink at that milkshake place? .x_

Louis smiled, loving how Harry was still making an effort to see Louis, despite his busy job. 

**To Harry:**  
_That'd be great Harry. Talk about it more tomorrow x_

Sorted.

\- - -

"Louis, come downstairs please!" His mum yelled up the stairs. It was Friday evening, around 7PM, and Louis was beginning to give up on Harry's compromise until now. He left his bedroom, walking casually down the stairs to see Harry stood in the hallway, talking to Louis' mum. _Wow, he looked amazing._

He was wearing light blue skinny jeans and a baggy red jumper. His hair was curly as always, sticking up a bit which Louis found insanely adorable.

"Hey, Louis!" Harry greeted, giving Louis a flash of his pearly white teeth and dimpled cheeks. Louis returned the greeting with a smile and a little wave.

"Harry, Love, could you wait out here for one minute while I have a little word with Louis in the other room?" His mum asked politely, gesturing to the kitchen. Harry nodded, humming an agreement. Louis gave Harry another smile as he passed the curly haired boy, following his mum into the kitchen. She shut the door behind them, leaning against the counter, arms crossed.

"Louis, you remember the conversation you had with your father and I, don't you." She insisted sternly. 

Louis nodded. "What about it?"

"Harry came round to ask whether you want to go out tonight. I'm going to allow it because it's a Friday night, but I want you to know that you won't be meeting up with him as much on weekdays." 

"Okay, mum." 

"Go and enjoy yourself, Louis." She smiled, patting his shoulder. Louis grinned, thanking his mum before returning to the hallway where Harry was patiently waiting. 

"Ready to go then?" He asked when he noticed Louis was back. Louis slipped on his Vans and a jacket, nodding.

\- - -

The boys ended up in the milkshake place where they had gone on their first day of meeting. They ordered their milkshakes - Harry getting a strawberry one and Louis getting a banana one - then they took a seat at one of the free booths. It was pretty busy in there, mainly full of teenagers.

They sat opposite each other.

"So, Louis, how has school been going?" Harry questioned, stirring his milkshake with his straw. 

"Still boring." Louis chuckled. "How's _your_ life going?" 

"Well, it's pretty awkward at the moment. I think Nick's trying to get back with me." Harry quirked his mouth to the side in discomfort. Louis felt his insides twist in jealousy.

"Y-you wouldn't get back with him... Would you?" He asked carefully, taking a sip of his drink. He was relieved when Harry began violently shaking his head, denying being with Nick again.

"No way!"

"If he's making you feel awkward, can't you just _quit_?" Louis suggested bluntly.

"It's not as easy as that, Louis, I'm afraid. Nick would never let me quit."

"But quitting is your own choice! How can he stop that?" Louis snapped, beginning to feel the anger fizzing through his blood like on the night where he and Nick first argued. 

"I know, it should be. I enjoy my job... Well, _sometimes._ It's just Nick who makes my job a bit more difficult." Harry shrugged, continuing to awkwardly stir his milkshake, looking down at the table. 

"Chin up, Harry," Louis smiled, reaching his thumb out to raise Harry's chin, so their eyes met, "And remember your talent for drawing." 

"That's something I'd consider pursuing, I guess." Harry admitted. He reached out to the tissue dispenser on the wall by their table, just under the window, pulling one out and placing it down flat on the tabletop. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a black felt tip pen. Louis watched as he removed the lid, eyes glancing up at Louis quickly before down at the tissue. He began drawing out an oval, facial shape. Louis smiled, catching onto Harry's idea.

Harry shielded the paper from Louis' view with a smirk when he saw him looking, continuing to divert his eyes from the tissue, to Louis, and back again. Louis waited a patient five minutes before Harry exhaled, smiling down at the work he had done and placing the lid back on the pen. 

"Here, Louis." Harry passed the tissue over, and Louis' eyes widened, eyebrows raising at how great the drawing was. 

"Wow, Harry!" Louis exclaimed, eyes examining the drawing. It was so delicately constructed together; amazingly detailed, and looking very much like Louis. Harry reached over, gently snatching the tissue back. He scribbled a little message:

_To Louis. Thanks for being such a gorgeous friend ;) Love, Harry .x_

Louis took it back, gently folding it up and pushing it into his shirt pocket. 

They had a light conversation about what music they enjoyed for the next half an hour while they finished their milkshakes. Harry liked The 1975, much like Louis, and the Arctic Monkeys. They had a similar music taste, which was always important. At least it saved future fights in the car on what to listen to. 

When they had finished their drinks and left the milkshake place, they just strolled along the streets of Doncaster; which were lit by street lamps. They laughed, they flirted, they joked and they chatted. It was one of Louis' favoutire evenings. Ever.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a day late, but Happy Birthday, Zayn! ♥

**From Niall:**  
_How's everything going with Harry?_

Louis was at the bus stop, ready to catch a bus home. It seemed to be taking forever, but buses were always late and infrequent on Sundays. It was almost 5PM, and it was stupidly already getting dark. Cars whizzed by, as if taunting Louis for not having his car with him. He didn't mind waiting too much, though. He was a pretty patient person.

**To Niall:**  
_Pretty good mate, thanks. :)_

Louis had to continue pretending to care as Niall told him about Liam's new video, as he always did. He didn't want to act stuck up and possibly lose Niall as a friend. Finally, after what seemed like ages, a bus pulled up to the bus stop, dropping a few people off then letting Louis get on. He paid the fare before turning to find a seat. His eyebrows raised when he saw Nick sat on the bus, at the back seat. 

Nick shot a small smile, looking clearly false, and Louis wanted to pretend he didn't see him. But then, Nick gestured for Louis to take a seat by him. The bus began to move again, causing Louis to almost topple over. He slid into the seat by Nick's side, awkwardly placing his hands in his lap.

"Fancy seeing you here, kid!" Nick chuckled eccentrically, and Louis laughed in a very fake manner. "Where are you heading? Harry's house?" There was a sinister hint to Nick's smile which Louis did not like one bit.

"No, I'm heading home." Louis said sternly with a small shrug. 

"Well, kid, I wanted to ask you something. I think we started off on the wrong foot, so I wondered whether you would like to come out some time for a drink with Harry and I." Louis wished Nick would stop calling him "kid".

"What's the catch?" Louis snorted.

"There's no catch, Louis. Just you, me and Harry, starting again." Nick insisted, crinkles by his eyes that could have hinted either honesty or lies; Louis wasn't sure which.

"Fine. But I can't do any weekdays. How about next Saturday?" Louis pretended to care. Perhaps if Nick warmed up to Louis then he would have a better chance with Harry. But then again, it was obvious that Nick still had feelings for Harry, and those probably couldn't be extinguished. 

"Sounds good." Nick agreed, grabbing his rucksack from near his feet and standing up. He pressed the stop button, signalising that he was going to get off. "I'll organise something with Harry. Goodbye, Louis." With another flash of that sinister smile, the bus had pulled over and stopped, opening its doors so Nick could jump off the bus. 

Louis thought Nick hated him?

\- - -

"So basically, Niall, this Nick guy invited me to grab a drink with Harry and him." Louis explained. "There's gotta be some strings attached here."

"Sounds mysterious." Niall cocked an eyebrow, taking a bite from his apple. "He's planning something." Niall almost spat some apple at Louis' face, which Louis wrinkled his nose at.

"I know. I'm contemplating whether to ask Harry what the deal is. One minute Nick hates me, the next he's inviting me for drinks. Has he got some serious mood swing problems?" 

"I think he wants to show Harry who the bigger man here is, Louis," Niall figured, "He wants to impress and win Harry over." For once, something Niall said was actually making sense. Could this be the reason?

"Well I think he's the 'big man' at the moment, Niall, he's Harry's manager." 

"So what? I'm sure Harry's far more keen on you than he is on Nick." Niall had already finished his apple. The bin was about 6 metres away, but Niall thought it was a good idea to aim the apple core for the bin. He launched it across the canteen, eyes widening when it flew towards Zayn Malik.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed. "Louis, duck!" 

They crouched quickly under the table, hearing the apple hit Zayn on the head. They then heard a chorused laugh throughout the canteen, knowing Zayn wouldn't just shrug this off.

"WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT?!" he screamed lividly, completely silencing the whole canteen. Louis kept harshly shushing Niall, whose face was going red as he tried to hold in his laughs with a hand over his mouth. "I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL KILL WHOEVER THE FUCK-"

"Mr. Malik, could you please stop using such foul language?" Mr Nicholas' voice snapped. "If you want to use such disgusting threats, you should come with me." 

Louis and Niall heard Zayn trying to explain his 'tragic' story as Mr. Nicholas dragged him from the room, and slowly their voices got quieter. Louis and Niall jumped up from under the table, both bursting our laughing, but they stopped as soon as they saw Ed stood by the canteen door, watching them. He gave them a very obvious glare before turning and leaving the room.

\- - -

Louis had a text from Harry when he returned home.

**From Harry:**  
_So are you up for going out with Nick and I? .xx_

Louis was still unsure whether Nick was serious about this. He thought that _maybe_ he was being genuine, but deep down he knew that what Niall said was most likely more realistic. But still, it was worth a shot because Louis wouldn't let Nick capture Harry's heart.

**To Harry:**  
_I guess so, if he doesn't still hate me... xx_

**From Harry:**  
_Look, this will be your chance to make up with him. Okay? .xx_

**To Harry:**  
_Okay, fine. xx_

Louis would have to restrain himself from punching Nick in the face if he ended up annoying him.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The week passed Louis by quite quickly. There were now three weeks left until they left school; until Louis gave his speech and until his grandparents came down from Scotland. Now he had written it and handed it in, the pressure was a little more off his shoulders, but there was still a spark of concern about it deep inside of him. He was, as he always was on Friday evenings, sitting in his room and wondering what Harry was up to. Would he remember about their little outing with Nick? Louis sort of hoped not.

Just as Louis thought about this, his phone buzzed from somewhere on his duvet. He patted around it frantically when he heard that his ringtone by The Fray was also going off now. He found it, swiping the screen and pressing the device to his ear.

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Louis, it's Harry." Harry's voice sighed down the phone. He didn't sound happy.

"What's up? You don't sound as cheerful as you usually do..." Louis worried, sitting up against a pillow on his bed. 

"It's nothing, Louis, honestly." There was a still a lack of enthusiasm in Harry's tone, that was usually very prominent. 

"You can tell me, Harry. You trust me, don't you?"

Harry replied, "It's not that I don't trust you, but it's that I don't like burdening you with my problems. Do not worry yourself, Lewis!" Harry purposely used the nickname to annoy Louis. He had done it in the past, and it made Louis giggle.

"I don't mind, Harold," Louis smirked to himself, "You can tell me."

"Well, only if you insist." Harry said flatly. "Basically, Nick has found me a new partner for my new porn video. But the thing is, he's one of the boys that used to bully me back in secondary school." Harry explained.

Louis didn't say a word.

"Louis? Are you there?" Harry asked after the silence.

"Oh, sorry, I'm here." Louis reassured. "But I don't think you should allow Nick to do that, Harry!"

"I really don't have any other choice. He'd fire me if I tried to refuse again." 

"Then let him!" Louis exclaimed. "You shouldn't let him take advantage of you like that, you have feelings, too!"

There was a small silence. At first, Louis thought Harry had hung up in him, but then he heard a deep breath.

"No, Louis. This job is getting me more money than anything else I'd ever have. Besides, I _enjoy_ being a pornstar, so why stop now?"

Louis nodded to himself. "Okay, Harry. It's your life and your choices." Louis purposely said this to tell Harry that Nick couldn't boss him around like that if he didn't want him to. 

"I know. Anyway, change of subject: are you up for tonight with Nick and I?" Harry questioned after an awkward silence had occurred. 

"Yeah, sure." Louis wanted to go there and give Nick a piece of his mind, but Harry must have noticed this.

"You're not gonna say anything to Nick, are you? God, I don't wanna get fired, Louis!"

"I won't." Louis pacted. As much as he really wanted to say something tonight, he would have to restrain it, for Harry's sake. 

"Thanks, Louis! You're an amazing friend." Harry thanked. Louis was a little hurt by the 'friend' reference, because he was worried that a friend was _always_ all he would be. 

"No problem, Harry."

After discussing a time of seven o'clock, meeting outside Harry's house, they ended the call. Normally they'd talk on the phone for hours, but ever since Nick came into Louis' life, Harry had been acting more distant. It was saddening. 

\- - -

"Hey, Kid! Glad you could make it!" Nick greeted rather smugly when Louis had wandered over to them at a few minutes past their meeting time. Louis could have sworn, if Nick called him 'Kid' one more time, he'd punch that smug look right off his face.

"Hello, Louis." Harry smiled, looking particularly pretty, as usual. He grabbed his car keys and swung them around his finger, pressing the button which unlocked his BMW. Louis and Nick followed him, then Louis watched Nick take the keys from Harry.

"I'm driving." He declared.

Harry obediently nodded, opening the back door and gesturing for Louis to climb in, which he did. 

All the way to the pub, which was mid-town, Nick just kept on glancing back at Louis in the rearview mirror; it made him rather uncomfortable. He was definitely planning something, and Louis didn't like it.

When they were sat in a booth, Nick offered to go and order drinks. He didn't even ask Louis what he wanted, only asking Harry before strolling over to the bar area, zig-zagging through the rowdy crowds of young men. Louis reckoned he was the youngest in there, at eighteen. 

"Remember what I told you, yeah? No talking about Max." 

"Who's Max? Oh, the bully guy?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "I'm just gonna do the scene anyway. It'll get me some more money, won't it?"

"I guess so. I'm still worried about you though."

Harry laughed at that, an enthusiastically forced one, that didn't reach his eyes. He certainly wasn't happy with this situation with Max, and Louis could tell. 

Moments later, Nick returned with three drinks, setting them out and passing them around. He sat by Harry, so they both sat opposite Louis. He was already regretting this.

"Thanks, Nick." Louis thanked, before taking a sip of the beer. He no longer cared what drink it was. Beer was beer, right?

"Right, so I just wanted to start on a fresh page this evening, Louis. How about we start over, yeah?" Nick offered with a smile that actually seemed genuinely friendly. 

"Yeah, mate, of course." Louis smiled, even though he'd have rather shred his own fingers in a blender. Think happy thoughts, Louis, happy thoughts.

"How about I tell you a bit more about how Harry and I are linked?" Nick suggested. Something told Louis that Nick was doing this on purpose, to get a response. What Nick didn't understand was that Louis was going to play along; he wasn't going to lost his temper. Not again.

"Sure."

"Well, we met in a crazy nightclub when little Harry was 17." Nick began. Louis wasn't listening, he was gazing off somewhere. 

"I noticed how he was very gorgeous, so I offered to buy him a drink. Things just kicked off from there, then soon enough he was showing me some pornstar-worthy things." Nick smirked. Louis wanted to throw his insides up. He had an intense jealousy, even though it was Harry's _job_ to have sex with people. 

"That's nice." Louis lied, tone full of sarcasm. 

"Now he fucks whoever I tell him to, don't you, Hazzy?" 

Harry nodded, eyes down at the table. Louis couldn't stand this, watching Harry get slightly embarrassed. Something inside him told him that Nick was purposely saying things that would inflict Louis' reaction, to tell Harry perhaps that Louis wasn't a suitable friend to have. It made Louis even angrier, but he held it in. 

"So, Louis, what do _you_ do?" Nick questioned, turning to Louis with burning eyes.

"I'm just in sixth form at the moment. Last few weeks now."

"You're just a kid." Nick muttered under his breath, but Louis heard it clear enough.

"Sorry? What was that?" He spat, causing Nick's eyes to dart downwards.

"Nothing. Just finish your drink."

Harry wasn't saying much, and for the next ten minutes, they just drank and took in the noisy atmosphere around them. It wasn't all too awkward with the sound, but it was tense. Harry was timidly sipping at his drink; he was never usually this quiet. Louis was quite worried. He wondered whether perhaps Harry was still worrying about doing a video with Max, his old bully. Louis wanted to give Nick a piece of his mind, so this time, he did just that.

"Why're you making Harry do a video with Max?" Louis demanded into the silence. Harry looked up with his eyes wildly large, shaking his head over and over. Nick brought his head up slowly, eyes meeting Louis'.

"When did he tell you that?" 

"Earlier. You can't force him to do it, Nick, that's so unfair!" Louis exclaimed, slamming a fist down onto the table.

"It's not up to you!" Nick snarled, shoving his empty glass down with a crash onto the tabletop.

"Louis, it's fine-" Harry whispered.

"No, Harry, I know it isn't. It's just horrible! It's... It's inhumane for him to put you through that!"

"We're leaving, Harry. I told you this kid was trouble." Nick snapped, pushing himself to his feet and grabbing Harry's sleeve, pulling him up too. Louis too got up, storming after Nick as he dragged Harry away.

"You're not seeing him again!" Nick grumbled from just ahead of Louis, and Harry glanced back with sorry eyes. 

Louis would be walking home then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick = a dick.
> 
> I know, I know, Louis was a bit annoying in this;)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

When Louis had arrived home, he texted and texted Harry, but got no response. He felt like he blew the final chance he had of a potential relationship with Harry by asking Nick about Max, and he was annoyed at himself for that. If he'd have just kept it in then perhaps they'd have ended the night on a high, but this was just the opposite.

Louis lounged in his bedroom the next day. He was bored out of his _mind_ , and even Niall wasn't texting him; Liam had probably released a new video or something. He was beginning to worry, wondering whether maybe Nick had deleted Louis' number from Harry's phone, due to jealousy, and the fact that Nick despised Louis just as much as Louis despised Nick. Anyway, Harry wouldn't be hard to miss, seeing as he lived next door. Louis would just have to talk to him when he next saw him.

\- - -

Believe it or not, Louis didn't take long to come across Harry, at around 3:30PM on Sunday afternoon. Louis was putting out the bin, which had become his usual duty, when he spotted Harry doing the same thing.

"Hey, Harry!" He called, sitting the wheelie bin on the pavement as he waved. Harry seemed to hold a neutral expression, giving a little wave. There was definitely something wrong, and Louis didn't like it.  
"Is something the matter?" Louis queried, wandering over to Harry, who leant on one hip, hands stuffed in his pockets. 

"Well, yeah." Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, Louis."

"About what? Why're you sorry?" Louis demanded softly, desperately trying to make eye contact with Harry but failing. 

"I'm leaving." Harry mumbled, keeping his eyes to the pavement. Louis felt his heart drop into his stomach at that moment. 

"What do you mean? You're leaving? For the weekend? Forever?" Louis freaked out, breathing speeding up as he worried. 

"I'm leaving forever, Louis." Harry broke it to him. "Moving to London with Nick."

Louis opened his mouth to speak, but his mind was too sloppy to form a proper sentence. Memories flew through his mind that he had spent with Harry, and he _knew_ that they couldn't just end it there.

"Please don't." Louis stupidly whispered, feeling as though his voice was going to crack. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Harry cleared his throat, taking a deep breath. "I just want you to know that this isn't my choice, it's Nick's."

"Yeah, it always is, isn't it? He needs to learn to let you be independent, Harry! You're a talented boy who deserves to do better than a pornstar!" Louis expressed. He wanted to reach out and stroke Harry's arm, but he stopped himself for the matter of the moment. 

"Well, he doesn't know about my passion for art." Harry shrugged. "And as I said, I'm too busy as a pornstar to take that up full-time." 

"Can I at least say goodbye tomorrow? What time are you leaving?" 

"I'm leaving around midday, but I doubt you can miss more school. Plus, Nick wouldn't be very happy to see you again; no offence."

"None taken, because I'll be there tomorrow." Louis promised.

\- - -

Louis knew that taking another day off school without telling his parents was bad, so this time he decided to tell them why he was taking time off. Surprisingly, his mum understood, but his dad was a little bit wary. He was probably _glad_ that Harry's so-called bad influence nature would be gone from Louis' life. 

Louis couldn't sleep that night, as worry crept into his brain. What if Harry deleted his number and never responded to him again? What if Harry forgot about him? What if Harry got back with Nick? Why was Harry leaving anyway? What was Nick planning?

Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

\- - - 

The next morning, Louis lay in bed until 10:45AM. His conscious mind had kept him awake, so he was lacking sleep and energy. The only thing that got him out of bed was the situation in just over an hour's time; he was _very_ worried. He texted Niall, explaining why he wouldn't be in, then he helped his mum on a little tidying around the house, as a thank you for letting him have the day off. He then showered and waited, as a mess of nerves. 

Before he knew it, it was a few minutes to twelve. The moment he left his house, he spotted Harry's BMW with its boot open, and loaded boxes inside. He could see Harry's tall, slim frame in the distance, strolling out of his house with another box, then he saw Harry's auntie, who was helping. He couldn't see Nick yet, which was good.

"Need an extra hand?" Louis questioned as he stalked over, watching as Harry wiped perspiration from his forehead with a sigh.

"I think that's about it." Harry smiled. Just when Louis thought things couldn't get any worse, Nick walked out of Harry's house, instantly spotting him. He didn't say anything, to Louis' surprise, but he instead gave that signature sinister smile of his. It was probably at the fact that he had managed to convince Harry to leave, and he knew Louis was upset about it.

"I think we're ready to leave then." Nick smirked, clearly aiming the gesture at Louis. Louis wanted to punch Nick around the jaw as a goodbye, but that would shatter the miniscule chance that maybe Harry would still contact him.

"Well," Harry turned to Louis with a sorry smile, "I guess this is goodbye, Lou." 

Louis could feel tears welling up in his eyes now, and he felt like such a fool. Harry held out his arms, which Louis was quick to be in. Louis pulled Harry close, shutting his eyes and breathing in that gorgeous scent for what could have been the last time ever. 

"I'll miss you _so_ much." Harry whispered against Louis' neck, making him shiver. Louis stroked Harry's hair softly, hearing Nick clear his throat impatiently from behind them. Harry pulled away, sadly.

"Goodbye, Louis. Goodbye, Auntie Mary." Harry gave his auntie a hug and a peck on the cheek, then gave them both an exaggerative wave and an award-winning smile that Louis was sure he'd never forget. 

Harry climbed into the passenger seat of his BMW, shutting the door, leaving Nick stood out on the pavement. Harry's auntie had returned to the house now, leaving an awkward silence between the two boys.

"Oh, don't you worry, Louis, I'll be making plenty of money out of little Harry." Nick snarled with a deviously smug face. Louis felt his body burn in anger.

"Don't you _dare_ take advantage of him. He's an amazing guy, he deserves better than you." Louis snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll look after him." Nick rolled his eyes. "Got a pornstar convention coming up on Tuesday. I'm sure he'll get lots of attention."

"Just leave before I knock you out." Louis warned. He began counting down threateningly from ten, hearing Nick grumble something under his breath before shutting the car boot and going round and climbing into the driver's seat. Harry wound down the window as the car started, giving Louis a hauntingly beautiful smile. Louis breathed in deeply, smiling weakly. 

"Bye, Louis! I'll text if I can!" Harry grinned, waving out the open window. Louis noticed how Harry's eyes were glossy with starting tears, and Louis too was crying quietly.

"Goodbye, Curly." Louis laughed breathlessly, watching as the car accelerated. Harry poked his head out the window to smile and wave for as long as he could, but when the car turned a corner, Louis was left waving at nothing.

\- - -

"So... He's gone?" Niall asked slowly as they sat in Louis' room. Louis hadn't stopped crying since midday, and it was now around 6PM. 

"Forever." Louis confirmed.

"Shit, Lou, I'm sorry about that." Niall wrapped his arms around his best friend, frowning. When Louis was upset, so was Niall, and vice versa.

"Oh well. Good things never last, do they?" 

"Well, _I'm_ still here." Niall reassured with a smirk.

"Exactly, bad things always remain." Louis teased, earning a light smack on the arm from Niall. 

"Surely he'll call and text, won't he? You can still keep in contact." 

"If Nick even _lets_ him." Louis spat. "I hate that bastard."

"I can tell." Niall chuckled. "Where did they move to anyway?"

"London, I believe." Louis sighed. "Harry wasn't very specific when he told me."

"I was gonna suggest we go and look for him." Niall joked sarcastically. "Did either of them say _why_ they're moving there?"

"Not really. But Nick _did_ mention some pornstar convention that they're going to tomorrow..." Louis trailed off in thought.

"Sounds fancy." Niall cackled.

"Hardly." Louis retaliated.

"I bet he's gonna take advantage of Harry for money, not to make you worry or anything." Niall figured.

"I think so too, Ni. He mentioned something about making a load of money from Harry."

"How dare he? That's horrible." Niall grunted. 

"What can I do now, though? They're gone."

"You could go and look to him?" Niall suggested.

"Niall, do you even know how big London is? It'd take _ages_ finding him."

"I doubt London has more than one pornstar convention tomorrow, Lou. Just ask around, do a little bit of online research, and you've got it!" Niall grinned.

"Niall, you've become very helpful lately." Louis commented. Niall looked very proud at the remark, very proud indeed.

"Well, what do you say then?"

"We're going to London." Louis concluded.

"When?"

"Right now."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Louis had told Niall to go home and pack his things immediately. They'd have to miss a couple more days of school, and probably find a cheap place to stay in London while they looked for the destination of this pornstar convention. Louis was midway through packing when his bedroom door opened, and there stood Lottie.

"I heard Harry left-" she stopped when she spotted the open suitcase on Louis' bed, watching her older brother place more clothes inside. "Don't tell me you're going to look for him." 

"It's none of your business, is it? And if mum and dad tempt you with clothes to tell them again, I no longer care." Louis sniggered, throwing his phone charger in.

"This is a pretty big deal, Louis! Where did he move to?" Lottie quizzed, shutting Louis' door and strolling in with no invitation to do so whatsoever. 

"London. Can you grab my toothbrush and some toothpaste from the bathroom?" Louis commanded, too stressed and lazy to walk across the hallway himself. Lottie mumbled something about saying 'please' and politeness as she wandered out into the hallway. Louis perched himself on the edge of his bed, exhaling deeply And running his fingers through his hair. Lottie returned a moment later, lobbing Louis' toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste into his suitcase.

"Thanks, Lottie." Louis grinned, shutting the suitcase's lid and zipping it shut. Lottie said a brief goodbye and wished Louis good luck before exiting his bedroom. Louis' phone rang from his desk, lighting up the room with its screen. He rushed over, scooped it up, and pressed it to his ear after swiping it to answer it.

"Alright, Niall? All packed?" Louis asked, hearing a sigh.

"Yeah, just about. Mum wasn't very happy about me missing school, though, but I convinced her." Niall remarked smugly. Louis smiled, nodding along, a little worried at how he hadn't told his own parents where he was going, and why. 

"I'll bring my laptop so we can do a bit of research when we find a hotel. Bring plenty of money, okay? We'll make a trip of it."

"Alright. I'll be round in five minutes." Niall ended the call, and Louis pushed his phone into his pocket. He knew he had to drive all the way to London, but he honestly didn't care. He knew the route like the back of his hand. Lottie used to take singing lessons there, so he used to always have to take her. 

He grabbed his suitcase by the handle at the top, wheeling it over to his door and walking into the hallway. He picked it up, carrying it silently down the stairs, then he decided to grab some food from the kitchen for he and Niall. He left the suitcase in the hallway, coming across his dad who was sat at the kitchen table with a newspaper.

"Alright, Louis?" He smiled, licking his finger to turn the page. 

"Yeah, just feeling a little peckish." Louis mused, opening the fridge. He ended up making four cheese sandwiches, grabbing two bags of crisps and two chocolate bars, then a couple of bottles of lucozade.

"You're _very_ hungry, Louis. Are you feeling okay?" His dad asked as Louis packed the items into a carrier bag. Louis simply nodded, flashing a smile before leaving the kitchen once again. He held the carrier bag over one forearm and wheeled the suitcase with the other, opening the front door as quietly as possible. Niall was walking round the corner with a suitcase of his own.

"Ready?" Niall called as Louis shut the front door behind him. He nodded, pulling his car keys out his pocket and unlocking the car. They loaded their luggage into the boot before shutting it, and Louis put the bag of food in the back seat, and they both climbed into the front, plugging in their seatbelts.

"Right then, let's head to London." Louis chuckled, sticking the keys in the ignition so the engine roared to life.

\- - -

After around two hours of driving, they pulled over at a service stop. It was dark outside, being around half eight in the evening, and they sat in an almost empty café, eating their food and drinking their drinks. 

"How long until we're there?" Niall looked tired, even though all he had been doing was belting out numerous songs that had come on the radio. 

"I'd say... About an hour and a half." Louis estimated, taking a bite from his chocolate bar. Niall groaned in annoyance.

"Why don't _you_ try driving, Niall! You just have to sit there when you're not!" Louis giggled.

"Okay, I'll drive without a licence, crash the car into a truck and get us both arrested." Niall stated in sarcasm, and both boys began laughing again into the virtually silent café. A few tired families sat at tables nearby, looking practically dead. 

"We better leave, I don't think people appreciate our eccentric nature." Louis whispered, collecting their rubbish and dumping it in a large bin. They headed towards the exit and before they knew it, they were back on the road. Louis felt better now that he had eaten, and he too was singing along to the radio songs stupidly. 

Soon enough, London's name began to appear on road signs, directing Louis onto other roads. They were soon in London, and it was around 9:47PM now. Louis had to admit, he was beginning to worry about whether they'd be able to actually find a hotel that was accepting such late applicants. London was huge, though, so he doubted they'd find one to decline them. 

After driving around the streets for a while, they came across a large hotel with a flashing sign that told them it was open. It didn't look too expensive, which was perfect.

"Let's try this place." Louis pulled the car into a car parking space and they got their luggage out of the boot before locking the car and heading into the doors of the warm building. A happy, plump woman stood at the counter, welcoming them with a toothy grin. 

"Hello, gentlemen, may I help you?" She asked as they walked over, wheeling their cases.

"Have you got any cheap rooms for two?" 

"Yeah, £40 a night for you both."

Perfect.

They paid for the night and took the key that she handed them, using the elevator to get to their room. It was a pretty large room for so cheap with two single beds, a desk and chair and a television on a table, with an énsuite bathroom on the right. 

Louis immediately pulled out his laptop, plugging it in at the socket on the wall and going onto Google. Niall was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, while Louis typed 'London pornstar convention' and tomorrow's date into the search. He got a result straight away, smiling and clicking on it.

"This has _got_ to be it." Louis pointed at the screen, and Niall propped himself up on his elbows, peering over.

"Says it's Central London. Pacha Nightclub. My mum had a party there once, it's behind Victoria Station." Louis explained in realisation, and a tired Niall just hummed in thought and fell back off his elbows onto the mattress. 

"You're obviously not bothered right now." Louis chuckled. "We'll get some sleep. Says this convention starts tomorrow evening at 7:30. We can explore London before then." Louis shut his laptop and walked over to the main light, switching it off.

Both boys fell asleep, fully clothed.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Louis woke up bright and early, 8:15AM to be exact, and he used the hotel's unnecessarily lukewarm shower. Niall was still fast asleep, mouth parted, pillow on the floor and one arm dangling off the bed. He had managed to kick his duvet cover off his body during the night, and he was snoring softly. Louis giggled, walking over and crouching down so his face was level with Niall's.

It was fair to wake him up now, because it was almost 9AM, and Louis had been sat on his laptop for ages. 

"NIALL! LIAM'S HERE!" Louis yelled in Niall's face. Niall jumped up, eyes half-open and hair a mess on his head.

"Where?" He desperately croaked. He jumped up so fast that he managed to roll off the other end of the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. Louis was in a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach while Niall glared up at him while rubbing his head which he must have hit. 

"I hate you! Don't do that to me!" Niall protested, scrambling to his feet and storming over to Louis. Louis squealed in terror, running to his bed and holding a pillow in front of his body, which Niall began attempting to hit. 

'I'm sorry! It was the only way I could wake you up!" Louis surrendered, batting Niall's hands away. "We need to go out and explore!" 

"Fine. Give me ten minutes to get a shower, then we'll leave." Niall grunted.

\- - -

The two boys got a taxi out into Central London city centre, then they had a look around. There were thousands of shops, and Niall wouldn't stop going on and on about hot boys that he spotted. By the time they had shopped a little more and had some lunch in a small café, it was 5PM, so they got a bus back to their hotel's road and went back up to their room.

"So, Niall, even if Harry _doesn't_ reason with me, which I hope isn't the case, we've still had a good time here." Louis smiled, setting his bags down onto his bed. Niall murmured in agreement, pointing to Louis' phone in his front pocket which was flashing. Louis took it out, smiling to see that it was a text from Harry.

 **From Harry:**  
_Hey Louis. Just wanna say that I miss you, and I hope school's going well. I'm heading to that convention today, which should be fun. Please don't worry about me. I will always like you... A lot I guess. Have a nice day .xx_

The smile on Louis' face was so big that he didn't think it'd ever leave, until he saw the second text message that came after the first.

**From Harry:**  
_But I'm gonna have to delete your number. I just can't see us together anymore really. Forget about me, and I'll do the same for you .xx_

"No fucking way." Louis growled. He typed out a reply, ignoring Niall's questions that were being fired at him.

**To Harry:**  
_What do you mean? Don't say this Harry... Please? Don't delete my number :( xx_

**From Harry:**  
_Bye Louis .xx_

Louis slammed his phone down on the desk, growling in frustration. Surely Nick was forcing Harry to write this? Because Harry would _never_ put it. 

"Get ready, Niall, we're still going." 

\- - -

When Louis directed to the taxi driver to take them to Pacha Nightclub, he was a tiny bit embarrassed when he thought that maybe the driver knew what the nightclub was holding that day. Louis remembered to stuff in his pocket the thing that he'd hope would change Harry's mind about staying in London.

When they arrived at the nightclub, it was around 7:25PM. The boys split the fare before getting out of the taxi and looking up at the tall, white building.

" _Wow_ , I feel popular." Niall breathed, causing Louis to chuckle. Heavy base thudded from inside, and very stereotypical pornstars wandered in the exit. 

"Come on, let's sneak in." Louis smirked, tugging Niall's sleeve. Both boys mixed in amongst a wave of excited people, most of them certainly resembling pornstars from the slutty outfits that they sported. The thumping music gradually got increasingly louder as they walked through the double doors. 

Louis' first initial reaction was... _Wow_.

Flashing lights shone throughout the huge club, which was packed full of partying teenagers, and young adults. Waiters dressed in tuxedos held silver platters of champagne, allowing the formally dressed people to take one. 

"Okay, Niall, keep an eye out for Harry!" Louis yelled over the blaring music. Niall nodded, beginning to let his eyes wander amongst the vast crowds. Louis already felt like giving up, as there were definitely over one thousand people crammed in there, trying to dance but instead dirtily grinding against one another. There was a huge stage on the left side of the room, showcasing many female pole dancers in skimpy lingerie. Louis turned away with a disgusted expression.

"Should we split up?" Niall shouted, and Louis shook his head immediately. He didn't want to risk losing Niall. 

"Follow me. Stay really close behind me." Louis commanded.

"Well, if you insist." Niall smirked, pulling Louis right against him so his crotch was against Louis' bum.

"Not that close you prick!" Louis pushed him away with a laugh. He knew Niall always tried to get close to him, but he didn't let that ruin their friendship. Louis dragged Niall through the crowds, heading for an empty space by the bar with a few booth seats. They slid into one, not caring who was or wasn't sat there. 

"I'm starting to think this'll be impossible." Louis frowned. "I'll never see Harry again." 

It was a bit quieter where they sat, so they could talk at a reasonable volume without sounding like complete idiots. Niall's eyes were still scanning around the nightclub, taking it all in. He was probably searching for hot guys to prowl over to. 

"I just have to search for his beautifulness." Louis mumbled to himself with a breathy chuckle. He heard a gasp from Niall, but he ignored it. "He can't be far away, surely." Louis whispered to himself. Niall tugged his sleeve furiously. "Niall, will you stop that?!" Louis demanded, turning to him. 

"L-Louis..." Niall exclaimed, continuing to do it anyway.

"What? What is it?" Louis questioned, following Niall's gaze.

Oh _shit_. There stood Liam Payne. Niall was hyperventilating by Louis' side, tugging any available thing in reach on Louis' clothing. 

"Okay, okay! Calm down, mate!" Louis chuckled, placing two hands on his shoulders. "Go and talk to him!"

"A-and say what? I'll f-freak out!" Niall stammered, eyes not leaving Liam's body which was slouched against the bar. He was drinking some beer and talking to another man. 

"Just go up to him and introduce yourself, then ask where Harry is!" Louis pushed Niall to his feet so the boy almost stumbled over. Niall nodded, taking a deep breath and straightening his t-shirt before strolling over. The other man had left, leaving Liam alone. 

"Umm... H-hi." Niall greeted sheepishly, approaching him. Liam looked up, smiling largely.

"Hey there, mate! I'm Liam." Liam held out a hand and Niall shakily but eagerly shook it. 

"I'm Niall. I know who you are. Oh, not to sound creepy..." Niall trailed off when he noticed. Louis felt like face-palming at Niall's reaction.

"Oh, don't worry, Niall, you're not." Liam giggled. Niall shivered at the sound of his name from Liam's lips. 

"So, Liam, have you seen Harry Styles around here anywhere?" Niall casually questioned. Liam stood on his tiptoes, craning his neck over the crowds and letting his eyes skim over the crowds.

"Hmm... I saw Harry earlier, not sure where he went. Why? Are you a friend?" 

"Oh, no, my little friend, Louis, over there is." Niall pointed to Louis who sat at the booth. Louis stood up, deciding to stroll over. Liam shook his hand, and Louis noticed the glare that Niall gave him for 'stealing his man'.

"Harry's a great lad, isn't he? I saw him here not long ago." Liam smiled.

"So he's definitely here?" 

"Yeah, with his manager, Nick." Liam confirmed, and Louis cringed at the name. 

"Well, you two can have a chat, and I'll search for Harry." Louis offered. Liam nodded, causing Niall to smile. 

"Oh, and Louis, I think Harry's probably by the introduction tables, over there." Liam pointed towards the back of the club, and Louis thanked him before heading off in that direction. He squeezed through the dense crowds of party goers, cursing under his breath as many people, both male and female, tried to grope him up. He pushed them away, finding a space to walk into. He came across the introduction tables, sighing in relief. He let his eyes scan around, spotting that very recognisable head of brunette curls. He smiled, making his way over.

He reached out and grabbed Harry's shoulder gently, causing him to jump and spin around. His mouth dropped open when he acknowledged that Louis was told in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing-" Harry began, but Louis shushed him softly.

"I'm sorry if this is shocking, Harry, but I just wanted to say that I want you back home." Louis spoke over the music. He grabbed Harry's hand gently, reaching into his pocket and pressing an item into Harry's hand. "You're better than this, Harry." And with that, Louis span away and walked through the crowd. 

Harry unscrunched his hand, unfolding the tissue. The tissue with the drawing of Louis on that he had sketched. He smiled, looking up to see that Louis was out of sight now, lost in the dense crowds once again. He was just hoping Nick wouldn't find Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was a bit short and boring... There'll be more action, I promise :) x


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, sorry I fucked up my daily updates... But here ya go. :D

Louis was quite proud of himself for saying so little to Harry, when all he wanted to do was have a huge rant about Harry returning home, and ask why Harry said what he did in the texts. He dodged through the crowds, ears beginning to throb from the loudness of the bass. As he headed back towards the bar area where Niall and Liam were, he heard someone calling his name.

"Louis!"

He spun on his feet. It didn't sound like Harry's voice, and he located that the voice was in fact Nick's when he saw the slender build of the man in front of him. Nick gave him that sinister smile, causing Louis to want to punch him in the face. 

"Follow me, Kid." Nick demanded, reaching out to grab Louis' arm. Louis shook it from Nick's grip, giving him an up-and-down look before nodding in agreement. He didn't know why he agreed, but he mustn't have been thinking straight, and he was slowly getting dizzier from the overly loud music. Nick led him through the crowds, away from the introduction tables, away from the bar where Niall and Liam were. He didn't ask where they were going, strangely.

Nick reached for a door, opening it up and letting Louis inside. He pulled the rope switch so the light turned on, then slammed the door. The room was clearly a small storage room, containing metal shelves nailed to the walls, full of cardboard boxes. Nick turned to Louis with furrowed eyebrows, taking a deep breath. The bass was quieter, but still thudded through the closed door.

"Why the _fuck_ are you here?" Nick hissed. There was a hint of patience in his tone, but Louis could tell he was trying to contain his anger. Louis swallowed awkwardly in his throat.

"To see Harry." Louis stated, cocking an eyebrow. Nick's patience only seemed to degrade, and his facial expression fell even more into a vicious scowl.

"You're not _supposed_ to be here. He doesn't _want_ to see you." Nick snapped, moving closer to Louis. Louis backed away, trying to reach for the door handle behind him. Nick lost it then, shouting in anger and shoving Louis as hard as he could into the metal shelves. Louis fell to the ground, causing several boxes to tumble off the walls. Louis' breath was rising and falling quickly as he backed away on his knees.

"I suggest you leave right now before I KILL YOU!" Nick raised his voice furiously, causing Louis to scramble to his feet in terror. He rushed past Nick, grabbing the doorhandle and jogging out of the storage room. Nick was absolutely _crazy_. He completely lost his temper, and Louis was immensely frightened. 

\- - -

When Louis made his way back to Niall and Liam, he noticed how they'd gradually moved closer, so now their legs were touching as they slouched against the bar. Louis smirked as he approached them.

"Are you guys enjoying yourselves?" He remarked smugly, watching both boys jump out of their little world and back into reality.

"Oh. Hey, Lou." Niall casually replied, certainly more relaxed than when they first spotted Liam. 

"If you want, Niall, I could head back to the hotel and you could stay with Liam for a while longer?" Louis granted, understanding that if he and Harry were that close when they were talking one time, he'd appreciate Niall to do the same.

"Is that okay with you, Niall?" Liam grinned, eyes moving to glance all over Niall's face. Niall smiled and nodded.

"Cheers, Louis. I'll see you later." Niall winked, flashing a cheeky smile before turning back to Liam. It made Louis feel a slight bit jealous, because he missed talking to Harry like that, up close. 

\- - -

When Louis got back to the hotel, he sighed to himself. He wondered why he didn't stay for a beer with Niall and Liam, but then again, he didn't really want Nick to spot him again. Louis had zero texts from Harry, and he was beginning to think that maybe this whole trip was just a waste of time, and he'd never get Harry back while Nick was in the picture. 

Louis waited and waited, feeling awfully stupid as it approached 10PM. Part of him was optimistic that Harry would reply to him, or come home, but the other part wanted to cry. Nick was a very powerful guy from what Louis had experienced so far, and he knew how to easily manipulate Harry into doing things. 

Louis' waiting paid off in the end. By 11:37PM, he received a text from Harry.

**From Harry:**  
_I appreciate you dropping in today Louis. You've made me really think about what I want to do... But I still have plenty of decisions to make .xx_

**To Harry:**  
_I know, Harry. I hope you choose the right one, but it's entirely your choice:)xx_

And that was all Louis received. Harry read the text, but he didn't reply. Louis was a little bit disappointed that Harry didn't carry on their conversation, but he was also glad that Harry was really thinking through what he was going to do.

The next thing that Louis got to his phone was an incoming call from his _mum._

"Shit." Louis breathed before swiping it to answer.

"Hello?"

"Louis, where the bloody hell are you?! We are worried sick, young man!" His mother's voice screamed into his speaker, so loud that he had to move the phone away.

"Sorry, mum, I'm in London..." Louis sighed. He was dreading her reply, after a moment's silence.

"LONDON?!" she raged, "WHY THE HELL?!"

"It's just a couple nights away, mum, I'm sorry." Louis apologised calmly, but his mother was anything _but_ calm. 

"I BET THIS IS HARRY'S FAULT AGAIN, ISN'T IT?!" She guessed ferociously.

"No, mum. I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." Louis pacted, trying to calm her down over the phone. He heard a long, deep sigh.

"Okay, but I'm not happy with the amount of school you're missing lately, mister!" She warned.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. Head home first thing tomorrow, do you understand me?" 

"Yes, mother." Louis obeyed with a sigh. He hung up straight away, slamming his phone down. Now he had to face the consequences. But what was more important: school or Harry? _Definitely_ Harry.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

When Louis got home the next morning, his parents instantly scolded him for his sudden disappearance.

"You're very foolish, Louis! Since when is going to London on a school night a good idea? Let alone losing a day of school!" His dad snapped, slamming the door behind him. 

"I'm sorry, dad. It was important." Louis was _sort_ of telling the truth, although it wouldn't seem the same from his parents' point of views. He saw his dad sigh deeply, running a hand through his brown hair, which was streaked with upcoming grey hairs. 

"I bet it was to do with Harry, wasn't it, Louis?" His mum jumped in. Louis looked down at his feet. "I'll take that as a yes then." She snarled.

"I'm sorry. There's just something different about Harry." Louis shrugged, pushing past his parents towards the staircase. "And I couldn't let him move away." He walked up the stairs, leaving his parents curious.

\- - -

"I'm glad _you_ had a nice time in London." Louis sarcastically remarked to Niall as they walked through the school corridor. Niall chuckled, then made a sound of pure bliss to himself.

"Ah, Louis, Liam was lovely, wasn't he?" Niall completely ignored the hint of sarcasm in Louis' statement, letting his mind wander back to the evening at the nightclub. Louis rolled his eyes, deciding to leave Niall's question as a rhetorical, unanswered one. They made their way around the corner, on their way to the canteen. Louis' heart began beating faster when he saw Zayn and Ed leaning against the lockers, instantly spotting them.

"Here they are, the apple-throwers." Zayn spat, pushing himself off the locker and slowly strolling over. His stance was full of intimidation, as was his face. Niall's face reddened quickly, and he turned to Louis for help. Louis wanted to blame Niall, as it was him after all, but that wasn't what friends were for.

"First you invite yourselves to our party, then you lob an apple core at Zayn's face." Ed growled, too stepping forward by Zayn's side, so the two of them blocked the corridor from Louis and Niall. 

"I-I didn't mean to hit you." Niall stammered, fumbling with his fingers, trying to look anywhere but at the two frightening teenage boys in front of them. Zayn seemed to smirk at Niall's sheepishness.

"So it was _you_ was it, blondie?" Zayn snickered, a humourless laugh. Niall opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Ed kicking him in the stomach. Niall yelped out in pain, instantly jumping back and hiding behind Louis. Louis wanted to sarcastically thank Niall. Both Zayn and Ed laughed loudly, amused by Niall's horror. 

"I don't want you twats getting in our way again, okay? Otherwise we won't be so easy on you next time." Zayn grumbled, shoving past Louis and calling to Ed to follow, which he did obediently.

"Dickheads." Louis muttered under his breath, making sure to be as quiet as possible in case they heard him and made him pay for it. One day, Louis would build up his strength and beat the living shit out of those bullies.

\- - -

 **From Harry:**  
 _Nick made a strange move on me today Louis .xx_

Louis sat up on his bed as the message came through, skimming it quickly with his eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows.

**To Harry:**   
_What do you mean, Harry? xx_

**From Harry:**   
_He's just acting a little too... Up close and personal .xx_

**To Harry:**   
_If he's creeping you out then come home, Harry! xx_

**From Harry:**   
_It's okay, it doesn't bother me .xx_

Louis rolled his eyes.

**To Harry:**   
_If it didn't bother you, you wouldn't have texted me. xx_

**From Harry:**   
_I don't WANT it to bother me. But still, I love my job so I'm staying here._

**To Harry:**   
_I'm starting to think you care more about that than my friendship. xx_

It was quite a risky, argumentative text, but it was worth it. Harry didn't reply after that, but he read it. Maybe Louis was once again making him reconsider everything he was doing. Even though Harry's job came before Louis did on Harry's life timeline, Louis still felt a bit let down that such an obviously over friendly friendship was being put aside for a stupid job with a creepy manager/director.

\- - -

Louis and Niall dodged Zayn and Ed for the whole day the next school day, only accidently making eye contact which they quickly ceased. Louis rushed home in his car after dropping Niall home, thinking maybe Harry had texted him back after that controversial text the evening before. There was no text. Louis was tired of waiting around for Harry now. If he spent every day of his final few weeks worrying about Harry's life instead of his own, perhaps he'd forget about his speech due to the stress, and he wouldn't enjoy the final moments in his school. 

He decided to have a break from the curly haired lad. He didn't text him, even though he was dying to. He didn't constantly check his phone for replies. He didn't keep looking across to Harry's old bedroom, which now only had a bed frame inside. The posters were all gone, and it made Louis hurt a little bit inside, but he had to forget about Harry. He had to forget about the potential relationship that could have come out of remaining friends with Harry, and caring about him. 

Lottie kept asking Louis where he and Harry were at in their friendship or relationship, and Louis always blanked it out. Lottie didn't seem to get the hint though, constantly blabbering on about Harry, Harry, Harry; nothing more. It was like she was _expecting_ a relationship. It was nice that she was optimistic, but Louis was becoming less so. As the number of weeks left of school was approaching two, Louis' mind was completely on different things. Harry was out of his mind almost completely, and he was even close to deleting Harry's number at one point.

He stopped himself though, because he just couldn't bring himself to do it. No matter how much he tried to blank Harry out of his life, he couldn't delete it. Besides, harry could reply at any point, and Louis wouldn't know how to reply. Deep down, he still wanted Harry, very badly.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's baaaaack? ;) Hey guys, I'm continuing this from here on again because I just love writing it! Enjoy, if you're still here, haha <3

The next time Harry tumbled back into Louis' mind was when he and Niall sat in the canteen, the following week. It was Niall's fault, though.

"Has Harry got back to you yet?" Niall questioned, making Louis tense at the reference to him. Louis' eyes shut tight and he exhaled slowly.

"Y'know, I was beginning to forget about him until you bloody brought him up!" Louis snapped, quirking his mouth to the side in annoyance. 

"Shit, sorry, Lou," Niall shrugged. "I just thought maybe he'd have texted you back by now if he really cared enough to come back." 

"It's alright, Ni. I was close to deleting his number but I... I just _couldn't._ It's like he's permanently burnt into my mind..."

"That's called love, my friend." Niall smiled. "Only somebody you're in _love_ with is impossible to erase from your memory. Admit it, Louis, you're still in love with him." 

To be honest, Niall was correct. If Louis had really gotten over Harry by now, he'd have plucked up the courage to delete his number, but he just wouldn't allow himself to do it. Never in Louis' life had he met anybody who had such an impact on him.

"Well... You _could_ say that, I guess." Louis mumbled, smiling down at his lap as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

"See! Exactly! You can't let him slip away from you, Louis. He's the one." 

Niall was right. Harry _was_ the one... It was just too bad he was in London with Nick the prick.

\- - -

**To Harry:**   
_Listen, Harry. I know we haven't spoken in so long, but I just wanted to say that I still can't get you out of my mind. There's just something addictive about you I guess, and I'm sorry if you don't like that, but it's the truth. I hope whatever you choose to do will be right for you, because you deserve so, so much. :) xx_

Louis let out a long, stressed sigh as he pressed send, watching as his phone told him that it had delivered. He locked his phone, throwing it down onto his covers. Surprisingly, he only had to wait just under ten minutes for a reply. That was good for Harry.

**From Harry:**   
_Nick's always watching me... I feel so pressured Louis, I don't know what to do... you're on my mind a lot. Can't lie about it .xx_

Louis was partly relieved and partly irritated by the reply, not irritated at Harry but at _Nick._

**To Harry:**   
_What pressure, Harry?xx_

The message was read right away, and a response was being typed out.

**From Harry:**   
_Don't freak out if I tell you ...x_

What was happening?

**To Harry:**   
_Where's Nick now?xx_

**From Harry:**   
_Out with some other managers, probably getting pissed :/ .xx_

**To Harry:**   
_Call me. xx_

And the next thing Louis knew, his ringtone was playing out, loud and clear, with Harry's name flashing on the screen. He quickly swiped it to answer it, pressing the device to his ear.

"Hiya, Harry. Talk to me." Louis greeted softly down the line. He heard a deep sigh on the other side.

"He's being harsh on me, Lou, I've gotta say. I'm beginning to regret this. Well, regret it _more_." Harry admitted lowly, voice sounding drained, lacking its usually bubbly tone. Louis' eyebrows knitted together in concern. Finally, Harry was convinced that this was all a bad, bad idea.

"How so? I mean, how's he being harsh, Haz?" Louis persisted, nibbling nervously on his bottom lip. 

"Well, don't be mad, okay?" Harry asked sternly. Louis hummed in agreement. "He... He's making me fuck over five men a day." Harry's voice had cracked by the end of the sentence, and Louis could tell he was about to break down. Louis' mouth dropped open. Nick was truly a _monster!_ Putting Harry through that for the sake of money. Even if it was Harry's job to fuck men for money, this still didn't give Nick an excuse to knock Harry off his feet with so many men.

"You're coming home," Louis commanded, "No _way_ should he be putting you through that, darling. He's trouble, I knew it from the start!" Louis exclaimed, glancing up at the clock. _21:52PM._

Harry was sobbing quietly now, on the other end of the line, and Louis felt awful about that. He wished he could soothe Harry, stroke his hair and whisper that everything was going to be alright. He could only do the latter.

"It's gonna be okay, Harry, I _promise._ All I'm saying is I want you to pack your things right now, get in your car and come home." Louis advised gently. There was a small silence next. Louis thought Harry had hung up on him, until he replied...

"I'll have to be quick, I have a bad feeling Nick will bring a drunk guy home for me." Harry sniffed, followed by a harsh cough. "I'm packing as we speak." Harry continued, and Louis could hear movement on the other line and the sound of a suitcase's zip being undone.

"Good. You know the way back by car, yeah?"

"Course." Harry sounded happier now that he'd spoken to Louis, and Louis had perked up too knowing that Harry would soon be okay.

\- - -

The next day at school, Louis told Niall about the whole conversation about how Nick had been treating Harry.

"What a scumbag!" Niall exclaimed angrily, "Harry deserves so much better!"

"Nick has got to be my least favourite person _ever._ " Louis concluded.

" _Ever?_ Even worse than Ed and Zayn?"

"Ten times as worse." 

"So... D'you think Harry's home yet?" Niall changed the conversation ever so slightly.

"Not sure. I last spoke to him at like ten last night... He said he was leaving then, so he'd have been home by about half one in the morning. Wouldn't be surprised if he didn't text 'cos he's tired out." Louis hoped this was the outcome - apposed to the miniscule chance that maybe Nick had caught Harry trying to leave. Dread stirred in Louis' stomach as he considered this to be possible.

"You'll have to see. Text him later."

"I will. I just wanna know that he's okay, y'know? I hate not being able to see him." Louis frowned.

"Oh, I was gonna ask: do you think I'll ever be able to see Liam again?" Niall asked with a smirk. "I know he isn't really relevant right now but I got on so well with him, didn't grab his number when I had the chance."

"Well, Ni, he's in London, remember." Louis reminded him. Niall frowned.

"True." He muttered. "Is sleeping with him too much to ask?"

"So it's about the sex, not the friendship?" Louis gasped, pretending to be shocked.

"C'mon, I bet you wanna fuck your little Harry, don't ya?" Niall fought back, cocking an eyebrow.

"If he was even up for it... He's been overused recently." Louis stated, concerned. "Anyway, let's get to class."


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

The moment Louis got home, he fell back onto the sofa in the living room, dropping his bag and pulling out his phone. There were no messages from Harry, with Louis' luck, and no missed calls. _Nothing._ Louis tapped onto he and Harry's messages, quickly typing one out.

**To Harry:**  
_Hey Harry. I'm wondering where and how you are.. Please get back to me asap. xx_

He sent it quickly, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Lou, mum wanted to know whether you could take me to Tesco to get a few things for my home economics class tomorrow?" Lottie questioned from behind Louis, in the doorway. Louis turned on the sofa, smiling up at her. She already had her jacket and shoes on, with sheer optimism.

"Sure, grab my car keys, would you? They're on my desk." Louis yawned. Lottie nodded right away, jogging out of the room and up the stairs. Louis wandered into the hallway, slipping his denim jacket and Vans on as he wondered where Harry was at that point in time. Lottie returned a moment later, chucking the keys so Louis caught them in his right hand. 

They left the house, shouting a quick goodbye to their parents, and Louis immediately looked over near the kerb in front of Harry's auntie's house. There wasn't a black BMW parked there, neither was there Harry, lounging in the sun or putting the bins out. Louis sighed, frowning, and Lottie noticed this as they climbed into the car.

"Louis, Harry's not back, is he?" She asked slowly, tugging on her seatbelt which seemed to be jammed. Louis reached across, giving it a particularly hard pull at a certain angle so it became unstuck.

"No, he isn't." Louis sighed, sticking the keys in the ignition, plugging his own seatbelt in. Lottie's eyes examined Louis' expression.

"Do you think he'll _ever_ come back?"

Louis ignored this question, leaving it lingering unanswered in the air. He cranked up the radio to block out the awkward silence as he drove Lottie to their nearest Tesco, just down the road. 

When they arrived, he looked for a parking space. It looked completely packed.

"There's one!" Lottie pointed out a spot on the right. Louis smiled, shifting into reverse and backing the car into it. They both got out, strolling through parked cars, towards the entrance of the large supermarket. 

"Hey, Lou, isn't that _Harry's_ car?" Lottie pointed at a black BMW.

"Don't be silly, Lottie, it can't be-" he stopped when he had followed her arm, stopping at the car. The car with the matching registration plate to Harry's. The same colour and make as Harry's. "Shit, I think that _is._ " He gasped, turning to Lottie with raised eyebrows. 

"You're gonna have to thank Miss Mitchell for making us come here now." Lottie smirked.

"No thanks, she always seemed to hate me when I had her a couple of years ago."

They walked into the busy shop, Lottie grabbing a basket, and Louis immediately began searching for Harry. It was definitely Harry's car outside because Louis had remembered the last three letters on Harry's registration plate. 

"Okay," Lottie pulled a shopping list from her pocket, "I need butter first." 

"And let me guess, _I'm_ paying for this?" Louis cocked up an eyebrow. Lottie nodded, heading off towards the dairy aisle with the basket swinging on her arm. Louis followed, craning his neck over the crowds to look for Harry as he did, entering the aisle behind his sister. She began browsing various brands of butter while Louis was still desperately searching for Harry, worried he'd leave before they did.

"Relax, Louis, forget Harry for a moment." Lottie rolled her eyed after registering how frantic Louis was being.

"But I _can't._ " Louis whined, continuing his search for Harry's set of curls amongst the crowd. Lottie chucked a butter carton into the basket, waving a hand in front of Louis' eyes.

"Come on, lover boy." She sang with a giggle, dragging his arm and pulling him out of the dairy aisle. When Louis stood on his tiptoes, he immediately spotted what he _never_ would have wanted. 

Nick. Nick was stood a few metres away, leaning on one hip as his eyes scanned some goods on a shelf.

"For crying out loud!" Louis exclaimed angrily, smacking a hand onto his forehead.

"What's up, Lou?" Lottie asked, tugging at his sleeve when he didn't reply.

"Don't worry, Lotts, go and find some more things. I'll be waiting right here." 

Lottie nodded, strolling off with the basket. Louis watched Nick carefully. Where was he hiding Harry? What was his game?

As if on cue, Harry strolled over to Nick in the distance. _Harry!_

Harry's hair looked messy, face paler than usual, from what Louis could see. What confused Louis the most was the fact that Nick was back in Doncaster too, casually going shopping, as if not annoyed at all that they had returned. When Nick hurried away to another aisle, leaving Harry there, Louis had the perfect opportunity.

"Harry!" He called, waving an arm in the air. The curly haired boy's head raised, eyes scanning around him for the source of his name. His eyes stopped on Louis and his face instantly cracked into a huge smile. He jogged over to Louis, suddenly making Louis aware of Harry's black eye.

"Hey." Harry couldn't keep a grin from his face. "Fancy seeing _you_ here, princess." Harry smirked.

"Why've you got a black eye? Why's Nick here?" Louis let both questions fall from his lips at once, causing Harry's face to scrunch up.

"Both are a long story." Harry sighed, turning round to check that Nick wasn't back yet. "Long story short: Nick got angry. Nothing too bad, then he brought me back here."

"Don't tell me _Nick_ gave you that black eye, Harry..." 

"Listen, Lou, I've gotta go. Nick will be back in a sec." Harry turned away, but Louis caught his wrist quickly.

"Harry... You need to get away from him. He's _ruining_ you." Louis whispered letting go gently of Harry's wrist. Harry made eye contact with Louis, giving a quick nod before jogging back over to where he and Nick were previously stood.

\- - -

Louis was bored at school the following day. He knew that there were only two weeks remaining, but that didn't stop it from being unbearably boring. 

Suddenly, Louis' phone buzzed violently in his back pocket, against the chair, causing people to turn in their chairs, annoyed that he had distracted their learning.

"Sorry." He whispered, waiting for them all to turn back around before secretly pulling out his phone, opening the text from Harry. He could see Niall in the corner of his eye, reading the text over his shoulder.

**From Harry:**  
_How do I quit? .xx_

Louis felt his stomach overturn in excitement. Finally, Harry was thinking about leaving that job and Nick for good. Niall was smirking.

**To Harry:**  
_Just tell him you've had enough Harry. Tell him the truth. xx_

Louis quickly put his phone off of vibrate and onto silent.

**From Harry:**  
_What if he overreacts and hurts me..? :/ .xx_

Louis' fingers hovered over the keyboard as he thought out a reply.

**To Harry:**  
_Then he'll be dealing with me Harry. Okay? :) xx_

**From Harry:**  
_Might quit sometime this week .xx_

"Mr Tomlinson, hand your phone over." Mr Nicholas called out, causing Louis to jump, phone sliding across his table. Niall stifled a laugh as all their classmates watched Louis. Louis picked his device up, storming to the front of the room and pressing it into his teacher's hand, after locking it. 

"You didn't _used_ to be so rebellious, Louis. What's happened?" Mr Nicholas whispered rhetorically. Louis rolled his eyes, making his way back over to his seat. He'd just have to wait until the end of the lesson to message Harry back.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to add some new twists here and there in the plot. Enjoy <3

When Louis went to get his phone back at the end of the lesson, Mr Nicholas decided to keep him behind for a little chat.

"Is there something up, Louis? You seem a bit caught up lately with everything. Is it something to do with that speech? Nervous?"

Louis replied, "Nothing about the speech, sir. I'm just a bit tired, that's all." He sighed, causing Mr Nicholas to nod, clearly not convinced. He slapped the phone into Louis' palm, all while watching him suspiciously.

"If you ever need to talk about anything personal or something happening at home, Louis, I'm here, okay?" He reassured with a simple smile.

"Okay, thanks, sir." Louis smiled, instantly rolling his eyes when he had turned his back on his teacher. He left quickly, finding Niall in the corridor. Louis had forgotten to reply to Harry's text, though.

\- - -

By the end of the day, as Louis had gotten out of his car when it was parked on the drive, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**From Harry:**  
_That video with Max is tomorrow. I'm nervous, Louis :( .xx_

Louis had almost completely forgotten about that video. He couldn't believe Harry had agreed to it, though. Why the hell did Nick think this was a decent idea? Forcing Harry to 'make love' to his old bully, who most likely bullied Harry for being 'fat' and 'ugly', as Harry had told Louis that people did, just wasn't right.

Louis wandered in through the front door, shutting it behind him, going into the living room and falling back onto the sofa.

 **To Harry:**  
_Why don't you try and quit before tomorrow? That way you can get out of doing that video. xx_

It was a decent enough idea, right? 

**From Harry:**  
_I guess I could. Nick will be round here in twenty minutes... Wish me luck! .xx_

**To Harry:**  
_Good luck Harry. And please remember that I'm just next door if you need somebody to help you.. You know, if he gets angry. Okay?xx_

Harry didn't reply after that, but Louis wasn't worried. He knew Harry would be strong willed about the situation and wouldn't stop until he got his way with Nick.

\- - -

Harry paced around his living room, hands in hair, contemplating how he was going to do this. Usually quitting is just, yes, 'I quit', but this wasn't so easy for Harry. Nick wasn't the type to just let Harry go like that. He was clingy of Harry. _Possessive_ of Harry. He thought he _owned_ Harry, when in actual fact Harry was allowed to do whatever he bloody well wanted to.

He drew in a deep breath when the doorbell rung. His auntie was out, so Nick could be as harsh with Harry as he wanted. Nick would know of her absence because her car wasn't there.

Harry strolled confidently out into the hallway, answering the door to a smirking Nick, as usual.

"Hey, Styles." He greeted lowly, letting himself in and walking past Harry, into the living room.

"Would you like a drink?" Harry questioned sternly, watching Nick relax into the sofa as if he owned the place. 

He admired his nails as he answered. "Yeah, go on then. Beer if you've got any."

"There's water." Harry replied snappily, keeping his face blank.

Nick glared at Harry, nodding slowly. "Water's fine then." 

Harry shot him a sickly sweet, fake smile before padding across the carpet, into the kitchen. He caught his body weight stressfully onto the sink, letting out another deep sigh, trying to keep his breathing steady. Nick always had this uncomforting, agitated effect on Harry. 

Harry retrieved a glass from the cupboard, slamming it down onto the kitchen counter so it echoed though the silent house. He grabbed the water jug, pouring the limpid liquid into the glass, spilling a puddle on the counter but not caring less. He made his way back into the living room, shoving the glass in Nick's direction.

Nick made eye contact while taking it, raising the glass slightly as a thank you before taking a sip. Harry sat in the small armchair, facing in on the sofa's left, fiddling with his fingers.

"Are you ready for that video tomorrow, Styles?" Nick asked into the silence, eyes burning into Harry's face, which was diverted downwards, towards his lap. Harry lightly shook his head, causing Nick to sigh. "Pardon?" He snarled.

"Not really, no." Harry piped, pulling at a loose thread on a cushion that he clutched in his lap, too overwrought to look up.

"And why's that?" Nick asked softly, taking another gulp of the water as he watched Harry closely.

"Don't want to." Harry breathed. 

"Talk louder, god damn it! And look at me when you do it!" Nick raised his voice, slamming the glass onto the coffee table, causing Harry to jump slightly in the chair, looking up at Nick with squinted eyes.

"I don't _want_ to." He hissed, a little too harshly. 

"Course you do," Nick grumbled, "You want all the dick you can _get._ " 

"Stop treating me like that! You act as though I'm not even _human_ sometimes, and I'm... I'm fed up of it." Harry burst out.

"What're you trying to say?" Nick grilled, looking close to exploding. 

"I don't want to do this anymore." Harry stated, instantly regretting it. Nick rose to his feet lividly, storming up to Harry and slapping him across the face, _hard_ , causing Harry to let out a pained whimper.

"And is that up to you, huh?" He growled, grabbing Harry by the sleeve and violently tugging him to his feet. Harry didn't reply, shaking under Nick's grasp, refusing to meet eyes with him. "Look at me, slut!" Nick screamed, grabbing Harry's chin and shoving it upwards so they met eyes.

"I-I'm not a slut." Harry murmured, gaze flicking downwards once again. 

"Course you are." Nick grunted, pushing Harry over to the large mirror, above the fireplace. "Look at you!" He roared, grabbing Harry by the jaw, forcing him to look into the mirror's reflective surface. 

"Get off me!" Harry yelled, attempting but failing to elbow Nick in the ribs. 

"You'll always be my little slut, won't you? You'll fuck whoever I tell you to." Nick purred in Harry's ear. Tears were streaming out of Harry's eyes as he wrestled out of Nicks grip, retuning quickly to his previous place, standing behind the armchair, as though using it as a defence. Nick chuckled deeply to himself.

"I'll see you at 8AM tomorrow then," He stated fiercely, "I'll see you then, won't I?"

Harry swallowed. He would have shaken his head, denying it, turning against Nick again, but instead he found himself nodding. 

Nick left soon after with a satisfied look on his face. Yet again, Harry had lost.

\- - -

Louis had been lounging in his bedroom, studying and worrying about Harry. He was hoping Harry had talked some sense into Nick, but that was something that couldn't just be guessed. So, he texted Harry.

**To Harry:**  
_How did it go? Alright? :) xx_

He waited two minutes until he got a reply.

**From Harry:**  
_Yeah, about that... I changed my mind .xx_

Louis' brow dropped in confusion. One minute Harry was pumped to tell Nick his true feelings towards his job, now the next he was changing his mind again.

**To Harry:**  
_How so?xx_

**From Harry:**  
_well, I'm still a pornstar.. Gonna do that video tomorrow ...xx_

Louis let out a groan of annoyance. 

**To Harry:**  
_Why? Harry, I thought you really wanted to quit?xx_

Louis had the _right_ to be irritated. He had been sat at home, worried sick, just hoping Harry would do and say the right things.

 **From Harry:**  
_I'm sorry, couldn't bring myself to do it. I'll do it one day, seriously, just when I'm ready to. I'm tired now though... Goodnight .xx_

Louis rolled his eyes, locking his phone. He was seriously getting suspicious now over how Nick was really treating Harry behind closed doors... Whatever it was, he was going to find it out.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

It was around 07:45 in the morning when Louis left his house. He was heading to his car when he heard a car door slam, and of course that car belonged to the angel who Louis knew best as ‘Harry Styles'. He smirked when he spotted Harry, wearing those black skinny jeans that clung perfectly to his dangerously gorgeous legs, and a pair of black sunglasses, which he rested on his head, out of the way.

As Louis was decently early in leaving for school, he decided to go over there, watching Harry opening his car boot and pulling Tesco carrier bags out, attempting to grab all four of the bags, which were crammed full.

"Need help, princess?" Louis called, a smug look plastered on his face. Harry practically jumped out of his skin, almost dropping his bags altogether. He spun round, instantly smiling a huge, pearly white grin. Louis could see in Harry's eyes that he was straining with the heavy groceries.

"Hey, Lou," He smiled sheepishly, "No, no help needed here. You'll be late for school." Harry shooed him away, clearly trying to hold back a large smile at the offer.

"I'm early, Harry, I'll help." Louis insisted, grabbing three of four of the heavy bags from Harry, biceps protruding under the cotton sleeves of his t-shirt, causing Harry to bite his lip. Harry took the final bag, which appeared to be the lightest, and shut his car boot.

Louis followed Harry up the driveway to his front door, where he pulled out his set of keys, attempting to find the correct one with just one hand. He opened up the house and let Louis walk in behind him.

"Just put 'em there." Harry gestured to the hallway floor with his head, placing his own bag down there. Louis gently put them down, exhaling slowly as he did so, releasing the weight of the groceries.

"Anyway, head off, Lou, don't want you to be late for class, do we?" Harry asked softly with a little smile, opening the door up wide again. Louis was about to leave until he remembered something.

"That video, Harry... With the bully. When've you gotta do it?" Louis queried slowly, eyebrows furrowing as his eyes scanned Harry's face.

"Oh, right," Harry cleared his throat, "Nick will be round to take me to the studio at eight," he glanced at his watch quickly, "In about twelve minutes." 

"Oh." Louis frowned. "I'm sure it'll be fine, right? I mean, it's only one video." Louis shrugged, giving Harry a reassuring smile. 

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry smiled weakly, quirking his mouth to the side and looking down. Louis reached out, placing a hand softly on Harry's shoulder, rubbing his thumb soothingly over Harry's upper arm, over the thin material of Harry's t-shirt. Harry gave Louis a little grin.

"I better be off then," Louis took away his hand, stuffing it into his pocket.

"See you round." Harry gave a small, farewell salute as Louis walked out the door.

\- - -

After the agonisingly boring science lesson before lunch, where Niall had disappeared five minutes before the end to nip to the loo, Louis made his way out of the classroom, heading towards the canteen where he suspected Niall would meet him.

When he turned a corner, not far from the canteen, his eyes widened to find Zayn, pinning Niall violently against the wall. Louis found himself speeding over there, shoving Zayn by his shoulder to face him. Niall's face was red with fear.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?!" Louis demanded, experiencing a sudden burst of confidence as he faced Zayn, who was quite a bit taller than himself. Zayn seemed to find Louis' attempted confidence funny, however.

"What does it look like, faggot?" Zayn growled, squaring up to Louis, looking him up and down.

"Let Niall go-"

"Lou, go, it's fine..." Niall cut him off, but Louis silenced him by holding up a hand.

"Why should I?" Zayn snapped, causing anger to build up inside Louis' gut.

"Because I _said_ so." Louis replied hastily. Zayn went to speedily grab Louis' neck but Louis cut it off by punching Zayn, straight in the jaw, causing him to stumble back slightly from the impact.

Zayn let out a low growl of anger as he headed back lividly towards Louis, eyes anger blown and fists clenched. He grabbed Louis by the collar...

"Mr Malik!" Mr Nicholas' voice boomed down the corridor. All three boys turned to him in surprise, and Zayn reluctantly let go of his hold on Louis. "Please come with me, Zayn." Mr Nicholas demanded. "Come on, quickly!"

With a grumble, a death glare and a mutter under his breath, Zayn trudged off behind Mr Nicholas, down the corridor.

" _Wow_ , Louis," Niall panted with both previous fear and relief, "You were really brave then."

"I don't know what got into me, actually." Louis shrugged, as if it was no big deal. In reality, it was a _huge_ deal. He'd definitely be Zayn's key target now.

\- - -

Around an hour after Louis arrived home from school, he received a text from Harry.

**From Harry:**  
_Hi Louis .xx_

**To Harry:**  
_Harry, hey! Did that video go okay?:/xx_

**From Harry:**  
_Don't worry, it went fine. Wanna come round? .xx_

Louis glanced out his window, over to Harry's. The older boy was perched in his swivel desk chair, feet rested on his desk, spinning absentmindedly. He was clearly looking at his phone, anticipating a reply, which made Louis grin and giggle to himself.

**To Harry:**  
_Sure. On my way. xx_

The moment Louis pressed send, he watched Harry read it, then he smiled to himself and put his phone on his desk, standing up and walking out of Louis' eyeline. Louis slipped his phone into his pocket and made his way downstairs, and to Harry's house.

\- - -

As soon as Louis' fist came into contact with Harry's front door, it swung open and Harry greeted Louis with a warm smile.

"Lou!" He exclaimed happily, letting him inside quickly and shutting the door behind them. After a slightly less exaggerative greeting from Louis, and a laugh, they entered the living room and Louis sat on the leather sofa, watching as Harry slowly lowered himself onto the opposite sofa, wincing as his bum came into contact with it. Louis blinked over at Harry a few times, processing what could possibly have done this.

Harry blushed over at Louis when he spotted him watching Harry struggling to sit down without a pain shooting through him.

"Harry, was this Max guy too rough?" Louis got straight to the point, watching Harry's expression carefully.

"No, no," Harry surely didn't sound convincing, "It was fine."

Louis didn't believe him one bit.

"You're a _porn star_ , Harry, surely he must've been particularly rough to stop you from being able to _sit._ "

"Doesn't mean I don't get hurt sometimes, does it? I do feel pain, you know, Louis..."

"Okay, but I just want you to be truthful here, Harry. Did he treat you too roughly?"

Harry's eyes flicked downwards to his lap, where he fiddled with his thumbs. He gave a simple, childish shrug.

"I will literally kill, Nick, I swear to God!" Louis exclaimed madly.

"Louis, it's fine. It's not Nick's fault that Max and I have never got on. Money's money, isn't it?"

"Exactly, Harry, that's _exactly_ it. All Nick will ever care about is the money. He doesn't care about you, he just cares about the money and the attention. Do you not get that? He's treating you like a piece of meat!"

"Louis, just stop..."

"No. _Please_ can you quit this hellish job already? You clearly don't enjoy it." Louis begged, making Harry have a horrible flashback of his last attempt to quit.

"Since when did I say I didn't enjoy it? This was a one off, Louis, I enjoy it most of the time."

"And that's the thing. You're twenty years old, Harry, and your life is revolving around sex!" Louis yelled, unable to stop himself. Harry's face went blank instantly as he stared at Louis. Maybe he was even considering what Louis had said to be a good point...

"You're right." Harry stated coldly. "But I like it."

Louis mentally face palmed. Harry was impossible to win against because he always insisted that his judgements were correct, in whatever situation or scenario. Louis was beginning to wonder whether Harry was just all a waste of his time. He was trying to get to Harry's heart, make him quit that stupid job so he could concentrate on a real life, and maybe even his art, but it was all verging on impossible.

But little did Louis know, Harry wanted to break free from that occupation. He wanted to never see Nick's hauntingly terrifying self again. He wanted to pursue his real life, a normal life, as a twenty-year-old should. But deep down, he knew that this was all just a huge trap that he'd never, ever escape from, no matter what extent of help he got. When he had signed that contract as a porn star, after lots of persuasion from Nick, telling Harry it would be 'life-changing' and 'phenomenal', he didn't register that his whole life would be shadowed by it. Some people would recognise him as being a porn star, and it'd get in the way of _living._

He just wanted to scream out for Louis' help, but instead he said: "I love my job. Thanks for your concern anyway." And smiled the fakest yet most reasonable smile ever.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Louis had sat in his bedroom for the next half an hour, contemplating what had been said by Harry. If Harry really loved his job, Louis knew now that he'd never quit, and Nick would forever be a physical boundary between Harry and Louis.

He also remembered what Harry had told him, that Nick had made him fuck so many men a day while they were in London, and Louis knew that Nick's only real intention was money. He didn't care what he put Harry through just as long as he made a quick buck. That was probably what made his job so easy for him - all he had to do initially was find a young, good looking, gay male that was willing to take the job, then he watched the money roll in. Harry didn't deserve it, not one single bit, even if he _was_ claiming that he enjoyed it.

The next evening, at around quarter to seven, Louis made his way over to Harry's house. It was still light by then, being the summertime, but it was surprisingly chilly outside.

He knocked firmly on the door, rubbing his hands together to create friction and warmth, waiting about a minute until the door flew open. Louis felt like throwing up when it was Nick stood there. The intimidating man's eyes narrowed at Louis' presence, body language physically changing as annoyance filled him.

"What do you want, kid?" He snarled.

"Harry. Where is he?" Louis bit his tongue, trying not to explode with fierce questions on why and how Nick could treat Harry so badly. 

"Obviously that was what you want. Shouldn't have even asked." Nick droned, not even answering Louis' question. Louis stood on tiptoes, trying to crane his neck up to look inside, but Nick moved the door inwards so behind him was blocked out. Louis rolled his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"Just tell me where he is, will you?"

"You're not entitled to always know where Harry is."

"And _you're_ not entitled to act as though you own him! He's a person, not an object." Louis exclaimed with pure anger.

"Harry signed a contract Louis, thus agreeing that he now must only do as I say." Nick stated blankly. Louis felt his insides twist with lividity. How could Nick be such a dickhead without even realising? Surely there was something very wrong with him.

"For fuck sake, where is Harry?!" Louis screamed, echoing along the quiet street.

"Calm down, kid, he's not even here."

"I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen. Stop calling me that already."

Nick nodded slowly, letting his eyes scan down Louis' body, then back up again.

"What? What're you looking at?" Louis growled, becoming insecure under this horrible man's glance.

"Follow me." Nick commanded. He already had his shoes on. He exited the house, closing the door behind him.

"No!" Louis snarled.

"You'll be sorry if you _don't_ , Louis, I want to make a little compromise with you." Nick addressed Louis properly for the first time ever, instead of annoyingly calling him 'Kid'. What did he mean by a _compromise_ , anyway?

Louis followed Nick anyway, down the darkening driveway, across the road and to a convertible Vauxhall that was parked there, with its roof already down. Nick climbed in, gesturing for Louis to do the same.

"Where are you taking me? This is slightly creepy..."

"Just get in, kid, stop acting like I'm gonna kidnap you or something!" Nick yelled from inside. Louis rolled his eyes, unable to climb over as Nick had, due to his short legs, having to open the door to get in. He sat tensely in the seat, twiddling with his thumbs as Nick started the car and sped off. What the hell was Louis agreeing to? In the space of eight minutes or so, he had gotten into the car of the man who he had been wary of for the past two or more weeks.

"Where are we going?" Louis questioned. Nick shushed him softly, turning on the radio and putting it up full blast as the car sped along the roads, further and further away from where Louis recognised. He was worrying now. What if Nick was getting rid of him or something? To get him out of the way of Harry's job?

Louis stayed silent for the rest of the ride, hair going crazily messy as the wind rushed through it, car zooming through what now looked like the roads of a more countryside looking part of town. Nick was concentrating ahead of him, determined to get to his mystery destination.

After quite a while of driving, reaching the part of town that was unrecognisable to Louis, the car came to a halt in a random country lane, clear of any other people or vehicles. Louis looked around, eyebrows furrowed, then he turned to Nick, who was watching him carefully.

"Okay, I don't know _what_ you're plotting here, or when you're planning on murdering me, but I'd just like to know what this compromise is that you want to make." Louis stated sassily, eyes trained on Nick intimidatingly. 

"I just wanted to make you aware that I'm getting fed up with how you're so determined to take Harry away from me." Nick growled.

"Since when does me befriending somebody mean that I'm trying to take them away from somebody else?" Louis was bewildered, wondering what on earth Nick was trying to get at here.

"I just wanted to bring you here today to settle something, Louis. We make a compromise. You do this for me and I let you see Harry more often. He still stays in his job, but with a bit more freedom. This way, you'll be freeing him a bit more, as well as allowing yourself to see him without me getting mad at you."

"What exactly are you getting at here?" Louis asked slowly.

"You could do a little something for me," Nick looked downwards, at his crotch, "And you've got yourself a deal."

Louis' face scrunched up in so many emotions. Disgust, bewilderment, anger, confusion...

"A quick blowjob, Louis, right here, right now, and our little compromise is in action."

Louis felt his heartbeat throb through his whole entire body. He was too disgusted and speechless to say a word, instead just staring at Nick with wide, angry, unbelieved eyes.

"Hey, I'm just kidding with you, man!" Nick chuckled loudly, patting Louis' shoulder reassuringly. Louis sighed in relief, beginning to laugh lightly too, more a relieved, nervous laugh than anything of an entertained type.

He was surprised and shocked when Nick's hand suddenly flew across his face in a harsh slap, causing his face to fly to the side with it with a wince of surprise.

"This isn't a game, kid!" He shouted in Louis' face. Louis was terribly scared and confused. How had Nick gone from humourous and jokey to violent and shouty in a matter of seconds? "You have to make a serious effort to get a grip on the things you want. Like I had to when getting Harry into my business. He's the best and most successful porn star I've ever had. So I have a compromise that I want you to complete right now, over in that house." Nick pointed to a large, white, mansion-type house behind a set of trees. Louis furrowed his eyebrow as he watched the house for a moment, turning back to Nick.

"And what is that?" He snapped. Nick shifted into another gear on the car, driving closer to the car until he was parked on the empty driveway stopping again there.

"Who lives here?" Louis whispered, feeling as though somebody was watching them.

"Simon Cowell. Manager and producer for Liam Payne, you may have heard of him." Nick explained. _Niall_ sure had.

"And what's so significant about-" Nick cut Louis off with another slap, although this time not quite as hard as the last. Louis was fast getting fed up with how Nick felt as though he could do whatever he wanted to anybody, no matter how violent.

"Listen, and I'll tell you your mission..."

"Mission? What is this, fucking James Bond?!" 

"Your job is to sneak into that house and steal Simon's Video Of The Year Award." Nick continued, ignoring Louis' input. Louis felt his jaw drop.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not breaking into some random guy's house!" 

"It's either that or the blowjob."

"I'm going, I'm going," Louis insisted, opening the car door and getting out. "This is fucking crazy, what do I do? Where do I go? Is this some sort of laugh?"

"Walk inside, quietly. The trophy is on a stand at the back of his living room." Nick instructed.

"This better be worth it, I could become a fucking criminal! Where is this Simon guy?"

"He's out at a small meet and greet with Liam and Harry, I know that for a fact." Nick chucked Louis a set of keys, which he successfully caught, shooing Louis towards the house's entrance. "Silver key. Hurry. The living room is the room on the left as you enter the house."

Grumbling to himself, feeling as though this was all some stupid prank, Louis jogged over to the entrance of the house. He looked around warily before pressing the silver key into the lock, twisting it and letting himself inside. The house was grand - hallway opening up with a large, marble staircase in the centre. Louis left the front door open, tiptoeing into the living room, on the left. The first thing he saw was a huge plasma television on the wall and a long, white, leather sofa. There was a rug of an unfortunate polar bear's fur beneath an expensive coffee table. Louis felt like a disgusting trespasser, breaking into a random rich man's house to do a favour for the man he hated. On the other hand, he _was_ making a compromise to be able to see Harry more often, with Nick's permission.

At the back of the room, on a lit, raised stand, stood a tall, golden trophy with "Video Of The Year" carved into the black slab at the bottom. Louis rolled his eyes, glancing around him once more before reaching forwards and picking up the trophy...

As he lifted it, a bright, red light shone above him, alarm siren whirling, causing Louis to jump backwards, almost dropping the trophy altogether. He glanced around for what to do. Should he leave the trophy? Should he take it?

He decided to leave it and make a run for it. He sprinted out of the living room, skidding towards the front door, grabbing the keys and locking the door as quickly as he could, leaving no evidence. 

**Nick's car was gone when he got outside.**

"Fucking _PRICK!_ " Louis screamed at the top of his lungs, taking off, hurling the keys into a hedge and sprinting down the driveway until he reached the previous lane, which he ran down as fast as his short legs could carry him. He could already hear police car sirens in the distance, knowing this Simon guy most likely had them on standby if anybody were to think about taking his supposedly precious trophy. 

Louis had no idea what to do. He didn't have the first clue where he was, or how far he was from his house. The police sirens were getting closer by the minute. He looked left, he looked right. On his right was a deep ditch...

Knowing it was his last resort, he leapt into the ditch, rolling right down to the bottom, cursing as his head hit the hard ground. A moment later, he heard the sound of the wheels squealing as police cars zoomed past, deafening sirens flashing through the sky. Louis held his breath, knowing he wouldn't be seen by anybody where he was. He was worried sick, wondering whether he had been spotted on any CCTV systems that could have been installed in the home, just hoping his face and body wouldn't have been clear enough for him to be recognised.

He must have been lying in that ditch for over half an hour before the police cars finally left, obviously thinking it was a false alarm as the house was locked and the trophy hadn't been touched or taken from its stand. When Louis was certain that they had left, he crawled out of the ditch. The sky was now a peachy colour, clouds rolling in, blocking out much of the evening sunlight that would have still remained. 

Thankfully, Louis had his mobile phone. He could call somebody to come and get him.

If he called his mum or dad, they'd freak out and fire loads of crazed questions at him.

Niall couldn't drive, and of course neither could his little sister.

_Harry!_

Louis scrolled quickly through his contacts as he stood by a tree, at the side of the ditch, breathing still uneven and body still furiously shaking from being so frightened and overwhelmed by the situation he had just been in. What annoyed him the most was the fact that Nick had just left him there - stranded. Louis phoned Harry's number, crossing his fingers as it began to call. However, it went straight to Harry's personalised voicemail. Louis cursed loudly, dialling Harry's number once again and whispering 'Please' over and over again, praying that Harry'd pick up.

He mentally called out in thankfulness when he got a response.

"Hey, Louis!" Harry greeted cheerfully. Louis would have smiled if he weren't so worried and afraid.

"Harry, I urgently need your help. Like, _right_ now." Louis demanded sternly, a tad out of breath from the running and jumping.

"Got a boner or something?" Harry asked nonchalantly. Louis couldn't help but stifle a laugh at that.

"No, Harry, but I'm stuck somewhere and I could really do with a lift."

"I'm on my way. Where are you?"

Louis breathed out harshly. "This may sound weird, but I'm near somebody called Simon Cowell's house. Pretty sure you know him..."

"What the bloody hell are you doing there?!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"Look, I'll explain later. Please just get here as soon as possible? You know where it is, right?"

"Yeah... I do. I'm on my way, see you in a bit." Harry hung up, then it was a waiting game for Louis. He sat at the edge of the road, waiting for a sign of Harry's car, and it was a funny reminder of the day where a _naked_ Louis sat at the edge of the road on his first day of meeting Harry, waiting for him to return.

Harry arrived in seven minutes flat, pulling up beside Louis with a visible confused yet amused smile. Louis gave a half hearted wave as he stood up, jogging up to the passenger's side door and jumping in, slamming the door behind him. He turned to his right to see a smirking Harry.

"What?" Louis chuckled.

"Why're you at Simon Cowell's house?" Harry giggled.

"Well, Nick's sort of behind it."

Harry's face dropped completely, until it was left in a scowl. 

"For fuck sake, what did he make you do? Oh, Louis, I'm so sorry..." 

"It's over, it's okay. Just take me home, please. I'll tell you another time." Louis sighed. Harry gave Louis a sympathetic smile, patting his knee before getting them both out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, this may have seemed a bit overly dramatic and stuff but it just showcases more how much of a dickhead Nick is! Hope you liked it anyways. :)


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a filler chapter. Hope you enjoy anyways <3

For the whole ride home, Louis couldn't help but occassionally glimpse over at Harry. He was in one of his phases where he just could not believe just how perfect Harry really was, especially while he was driving. His brow was furrowed in concentration, teeth idly nibbling on his bottom lip. One of his hands was on the top of the steering wheel, gripping tightly, while the slender fingers of his other hand were twirling his necklace around them. Louis found himself smiling down at his lap, imagining how boring his life would be if Harry hadn't moved next door.

They soon arrived home, just as it was getting even darker and lampposts were beginning to flicker on. Harry took the keys from the ignition, unplugging his seatbelt and climbing out the car. Louis took a deep breath before doing the same, watching Harry lock the car behind them. They stood on the pavement in front of their houses, just sort of staring at each other. Harry had such an intense, endearing stare with his large, emerald eyes and long, dark eyelashes.

"So... I guess I'll text you later then." Harry commented, flashing a little smile towards Louis.

"Alright. Goodbye, Harry." Louis gave a small wave. Harry leant forwards, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Louis' cheek, causing Louis' face to crack into a grin. Harry too waved before jogging off, towards his house.

When Louis got back into his own house, he was met by a smirking Lottie in the hallway.

"What?" Louis whined with a playful smile.

"He kissed your cheek." She smiled smugly, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Were you watching us?! And so what, is that not allowed or something?" Louis giggled.

"Not sure mum and dad would find it as sweet as I did, but they don't have to know anything." Lottie grinned. "Hey, Lou, fancy sticking a movie on with me?"

"Sure, yeah." Louis agreed, ruffling her hair as though she were a child, causing her to whine something about him 'messing it up'. They wandered into the living room and Lottie grabbed a high-paced action film from the stack of DVDs, inserting it into the DVD player. Louis sat back on the sofa, stretching his arm across the back, feeling relieved that he was back safe and sound, in his house, thanks to Harry.

As if on cue, Louis' phone notification beeped from his pocket. He pulled it out, unlocking it and checking it.

"I bet you £100 that's from Harry." Lottie betted as she took a seat by Louis on the sofa.

"Shush." Louis snapped, opening the text with Lottie craning her neck over to get a read of it too.

**From Harry:**  
_Miss you already .xx_

Lottie immediately cooed loudly from Louis' side, causing Louis to blush. "Are you two dating, then?" She asked.

"Actually, I don't know." Louis confessed, watching his little sister's face scrunch up in confusion. "It's a long story, Lottie, let's just watch the film." He chuckled, referencing to the one that had already started. He shot a quick text back to Harry.

**To Harry:**  
_Miss you too. Hope to see you soon. xx_

About eight minutes into the film, while Louis and Lottie were immersed in the dramatic opening scene of the movie, another beep came through to tell Louis he had another text. He saw Lottie smirk as she continued to watch the film. When Louis opened the text, she made sure to take a look.

**From Harry:**  
_I hate getting horny this early in the evening. It's only like eight o'clock :( .xx_

Louis quickly locked his phone, heart racing, knowing Lottie was reading it, and she just burst out laughing by his side.

"I don't think I was supposed to read that, was I?" She choked out between laughs. Louis' face was slowly reddening.

"Nope." Louis laughed.

"I won't read your texts anymore, don't worry." she pacted, turning her full attention back on the movie as Louis unlocked his phone again.

**To Harry:**  
_Oops, Lottie just saw that text! Awkward... xx_

He got an instant reply.

**From Harry:**  
_Oh god, tell her I apologise!!! ;) .xx_

"Harry says he's sorry." Louis giggled.

"There's no need to apologise, he's just being a boy." Lottie chipped in with a laugh. From the hallway, the door opened and their mum walked inside, smiling to see that they were both spending time together. She didn't say anything, worried she'd distract them from their movie (even more), wandering out into the kitchen.

\- - -

The moment that movie ended, Louis went up to his bedroom. He hadn't replied to Harry's previous message, not wanting Lottie to feel like he wasn't properly engaged in the film. He sat at his desk, spinning on his swivel chair as he replied.

**To Harry:**  
_Sorry, just had to watch the rest of the movie with Lottie. Back now. :) xx_

**From Harry:**  
_Hiii, Lou ;) .xx_

Louis peered up, glancing out his window. Harry was visible from there, sat on the edge of his bed. He looked up and smirked at Louis.

 **To Harry:**  
_Hey Harry. xx_

**From Harry:**  
_I'm still fucking hornyyy. It'd be naughty if I did anything now though, my auntie is downstairs ;) .xx_

Louis felt his dick throb. He glanced up to Harry's window, where he saw now sat on his bed, childishly swaying his head to what must have been music playing in his house. He knew how to seduce Louis and act 100% casual about it. Damn it. He knew Harry wanted attention, so that's what he _wasn't_ going to get. That was Louis' way of playfully fighting back.

**To Harry:**  
_Cool. I'm just catching up on some homework at the moment, bother me later! xx_

It was a total lie. In reality, Louis wanted to run next door and let whatever happens happen between he and Harry.

When he glanced back up to the window, he saw Harry, still sat on his bed, smirking down at his phone. He knew Louis' game.

**From Harry:**  
_Fine, I'll just get Nick to come over and sort me out ;) .xx_

Obviously, Harry despised Nick, but he just wanted a reaction from Louis. That's exactly what he got.

**To Harry:**  
_No you fucking won't! Stop trying to make me jealous and angry :( xx_

**From Harry:**  
_Don't worry, Louis, I'd never go back there. Had an awful time last time... (Don't tell Nick) ;) .xx_

Louis laughed out loud at that, glancing next door to see that Harry was too as he looked back at Louis.

**To Harry:**  
_Not surprised (I won't, your secret's safe with me) ;) xx_

Louis was becoming more and more confident that Harry was drifting away from Nick, yet he just couldn't bring himself to quit his job.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

The next morning, Tuesday morning to be exact, Louis and Niall sat in class, playing a very unproductive game of noughts and crosses on a scrap piece of paper. Every single game they had played so far ended in a draw, yet they carried on anyway. It was better than listening to Mr Nicholas droaning on and on about poems and literature. The two boys did pay attention, however, when talk turned to the end of their school year.

"As you all may know, this is your final week at Hall Cross Academy," he began, emitting a small, enthusiastic cheer out of the suddenly perky students. "It's going to be an exciting week. Friday night holds the leavers' speeches," he turned to Louis with an expectant smile, "And then on Saturday night is your prom!" he informed them excitedly. An even more excited cheer filled the room this time. Questions began flying in about prom night from all directions of the room.

"Okay, please put your hands up if you want to ask any questions about your prom night." Mr Nicholas instructed. Around 15 hands went up, causing Mr Nicholas to regret asking in the first place. He asked a girl called Heather, who asked something about transportation, which Louis didn't exactly care about. What he _did_ care about, though, was the question that a boy called George asked.

"Are we allowed to take anybody from outside school?"

"I want to take Harry." Louis whispered to Niall immediately, hearing his blonde friend laugh lightly beside him. When Mr Nicholas confirmed that they were allowed to, Louis felt a bit happier. A night at prom with Harry would be _phenomenal_ , if Nick didn't get in the way, that is.

Louis knew that before Saturday night, giving him three or four days, he had to ask Harry to prom with him. He had his stupid leavers' speech to worry about too, but he only cared about Harry right now - as per usual.

\- - -

While Louis was at school, Harry was busy shooting a video with a 25-year-old who seemed _far_ too eager for Harry's liking. He had even tried asking for Harry's phone number at the end, saying they can 'take things slow', but Harry declined it. Nick didn't seem in a particularly good mood, which wasn't very out of the ordinary, but this time he seemed to be getting mad at Harry for the smallest of things. First, Harry's car was running low on petrol, with around one fifth of a tank left, and Nick yelled at him for that. Next, Harry took 'too long' to eat his breakfast that morning. And now, Nick was cursing at Harry because he claimed that he didn't enjoy shooting the previous video, as they walked to Harry's car.

"Why didn't you enjoy it? I bet you'd have enjoyed it if that inexperienced little shit that you're so keen on fucked you. Well I've got news for you, Harry: I won't allow it." Nick told Harry off as if he was a misbehaving five-year-old. Harry rolled his eyes behind Nick's back as they climbed into his car. Harry didn't reply, knowing he'd overreact and lose his patience if he were to give a response.

They sat in Harry's car in silence, doors shut, trapped in the tension. Harry could feel Nick's eyes burning into him, so he turned to face Nick. Nick smiled softly, despite his past angriness, reaching out and gently tucking a loose curl behind Harry's ear. Harry frowned.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Nothing." Harry insisted, when deep down he just didn't like Nick acting all affectionate around him.

"Tell me, Harry, I know something's wrong." Nick demanded. Harry pouted his lips slightly, turning to face away from Nick again. He crossed his arms over his chest before replying.

"It's just... well, I don't think you should be acting so affectionate around me if you're my manager." he squeaked out, keeping his eyes to his lap. He heard Nick exhale deeply, but he surprisingly didn't reply. He just stuck the keys in the ignition and drove them back to Harry's house. As soon as they got back, Nick jumped out the car, slamming the door violently. Harry could tell he had made Nick mad due to his previous silencing comment. Harry followed Nick up the path.

"Are you angry at me now?" Harry asked quietly as Nick took the keys from him, unlocking the house which he knew Harry's auntie wasn't in at the moment. Nick ignored Harry's question, storming into the empty house, sitting down on the sofa stressfully.

"Nick, are you mad-"

"God damn it, Harry, yes I'm bloody mad!" Nick cut him off in a furious, built up yell that had Harry backing away slightly. There was then a heavy silence again.

"I'm sorry for yelling, Harry, I-"

"I think you better just go home." Harry stated confidently, locking eyes with his manager. Instead of freaking out and lunging himself at Harry, Nick simply nodded. He stood up, walking right past Harry, leaving the house with Harry stood in the doorway of the living room.

\- - -

**To Harry:**  
_I'm really scared for my speech now Harry! What if I mess it up? xx_

Louis shot the text to Harry as he sat at his desk, reading over his speech that evening. He knew that if he texted Niall about his worries, he'd just reply with a reminder that Louis' grandparents _and_ the local newspaper would be there. 

**From Harry:**  
_I'm sure you'll ace it, babe .xx_

Louis grinned widely down at his phone. 'Babe' would sound so good coming out of Harry's lips, all low and husky... _damn it_ , Louis had to concentrate. But how could he when all he could think about was everything Harry does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it didn't fit the standards... Whatever they are ;)


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Harry decided to invite Louis to his house the next day, after school, so he could help him practice his speech. Louis was still very nervous but he knew that Harry would help him through it. Mr Nicholas had allowed him to take it home, to practice with for the big night on Friday, which was now just two evenings away.

"Alright, Louis. I'm going to sit _right_ here, and you're going to stand there and try to recite your speech as well as you can, from memory." Harry instructed, taking a seat on the swivel chair to which he referred, crossing his arms as he looked up at Louis. Louis shifted awkwardly on his feet. His speech lay on Harry's bed, fully written, but he couldn't remember a single thing from it.

"Umm, I have had a truly fantastic time whilst..." He trailed off when he made eye contact with Harry, whose beautiful eyes made him freeze completely. "I-I can't remember a thing."

Harry let out a loud, relaxed chuckle. He stood up, scooped Louis' speech off the bed and let his eyes scan over it as Louis bit his lip anxiously. Harry nodded, humming along as he read it. Then he looked back up at Louis again.

"It's a good speech, but I reckon you'll have trouble remembering it, won't you?" He smirked. "Think about it. I'm just _one_ person and you got distracted just by me, so how will you cope with hundreds more?"

Louis blushed. "I guess I... I just got distracted by your face." He confessed. Harry giggled, looking up and meeting eyes with Louis.

"I can come along to that speech if you _want_ me too, or I can stay at home if I'm gonna distract you?" Harry offered.

"No, no, I _want_ you to come. You'll be good support." Louis reassured. "Anyway, this speech stuff is boring. I can learn this later." Louis rolled his eyes, grabbing the sheet of paper from Harry and chucking it back on the bed so it floated to a landing on the neatly made sheets. Although he was totally dreading it, Louis was the type to leave stressful things to the last minute. He just _knew_ that he'd be pacing around his room on Thursday evening, trying his hardest to rememeber the damn thing. At least he had the prom to look forward to... which he still had to ask Harry to.

"Oh, umm, Harry?" He asked slowly, watching Harry's eyes raise from his phone that he had taken out to check. Harry hummed in answer, waiting for Louis' question or statement. Louis felt himself becoming hot under Harry's gaze, knowing it was now or never. If he didn't ask, he knew he'd regret it _big_ time.

"Would you like to-" He got cut off when Harry's phone started violently buzzing before ringing loudly. Louis sighed as Harry apologised.

"It's Nick, I won't be a minute." He jogged out of his bedroom, into the hallway, then answered it. Louis waited inside Harry's room, perching himself on the edge of the bed, fiddling with his fingers as he listened to Harry's half of the conversation.

"Yeah, I know you are." Was all he could make out from the hallway. _God,_ Louis hated Nick more than anything. The fact that he abandoned him and almost got him arrested too wasn't exactly a very likeable feature of Nick, plus the fact that he was a generally nasty person. "Listen, I'm busy right now, I..." Harry paused as Nick must have been talking on the other line. "Yes, I'm with Louis." He sighed. Louis felt himself smiling, knowing Nick would be annoyed, maybe even _jealous._

"No, we're not having sex." Harry looked in through the door, which was slightly ajar, smirking at Louis and wiggling his eyebrows so Louis fell back on the bed laughing quietly. "Okay, I'll call you later." Harry said lifelessly. "Yes. Goodbye." He hung up, stuffing his phone into his pocket and walking back inside, ruffling his curls and flicking his fringe to the side.

"Was he getting all jealous?" Louis practically sang, still lying on his back but propped up on his elbows. 

"He thought we were fucking," Harry smiled smugly, jumping onto the bed. "He must know something, Lou." Harry dropped the second syllable of Louis' name, climbing up to Louis on the bed so Louis' heart started pounding. Harry straddled Louis with a smirk, thighs either side of Louis' waist. Louis felt his whole face heat up as Harry stared at him passionately, about ten centimetres of space between their faces, as a silence filled the room. His lips moved to Louis' ear, and he purred: "Because soon enough, I'm sure-"

"Harry, not in my house, Love." 

Harry jumped off of Louis in fright and Louis too jumped physically as they looked to the doorway, where Harry's auntie was stood with a knowing, tired expression. 

"Sorry." Harry apologised, rolling his eyes when her back was turned and she had left. "Sorry." He repeated, to Louis this time, letting his face crack into a large smirk.

\- - -

"Asked Harry to the prom yet?" Niall queried from Louis' right hand side, as they sat in the canteen at break the next day. Louis mentally cursed, knowing he had forgotten after Harry had finished on the phone.

"No, I haven't," Louis shrugged. "But I will, trust me."

"Well, Louis, I'm sure I'll be happy to third-wheel for the evening. Just as long as you're happy." Niall insisted with a smile. Louis felt slightly bad then, and found himself looking around the canteen for suitable boys that might catch Niall's fancy. Sure, all were undeniably straight, but it was worth a shot anyway.

"How about Michael?" He questioned, referring to a quiet, shy boy who sat on a table alone. Niall gave Louis an 'are-you-serious' look with a raised eyebrow.

"Louis, do you really think Michael and I would suit? He'd never even say a _word_ , he's that shy." 

"True, true," Louis sighed, looking for more. "Hmm... Ryan?" He tried, gesturing to the very popular boy who was leaning against the wall, laughing with a few of his _other_ popular mates. Niall immediately shook his head with an unpleased look.

"Nope, hate him." He stated with a quick laugh. "Seriously, Louis, don't worry about me. I can just help you and Harry make a memorable night at prom. That is, if you actually remember to _ask_ him." 

"Shut up! I will, Niall... I-I'll ask tonight! Yeah!" He informed Niall, as well as himself, of his sudden decision.

"We'll see." Niall chuckled to himself.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, guys! Sorry if it took longer than expected.

The next day, Thursday afternoon, the bell had just dismissed Louis' class. Excited chatter immediately filled the room, people discussing how relieved they were that just one day was left of school. Louis, however, was worried. He hadn't yet asked Harry to prom, which was two nights away now, and he was concerned that Harry might have a video to do on that night, so he'd be busy.

Niall said his goodbyes to Louis, catching up with another boy who he was going to share a lift with. Usually, Louis took him home, but that morning Louis had decided to leave his car at home so he could walk home and have a bit of thinking time on his speech.

He strolled out of the main school building, heading towards the exit.

"I have had a fantastic time at Hall Cross Academy." He muttered to himself, sighing. He was even thinking of just winging the speech altogether: doing whatever he could on the night. He still had a whole school day and then some of the evening, up until eight oclock, when he was expected to arrive back at the school hall.

The words of his speech jumbled up in his mind, trying to fit together as he walked the streets of Doncaster now, on the route that he always used to take before he could drive. It wasn't like people were going to be strict and demanding of his speech anyway, just as long as he didn't fuck it up entirely. Surely peering down at his sheet of paper every now and again wouldn't do any harm, would it?

He turned into the gates of the park, deciding to walk through there to clear his mind, as it was such a sunny day. He trekked over the vast field, reaching a picnic bench, which he decided to take a rest on. He sat down, pulling his water bottle from his bag and taking a long swig of it. He glanced around the park, squinting as the sun shine down, bright on his eyes.

As Louis sat and relaxed, he listened. He could hear faint shouting, almost like... _Harry's_ shouting.

"I've had enough, Nick!" He screamed. It was clearly Harry's voice, which made Louis' heartbeat pound in his ears. Harry could have been on the phone, until Nick's voice became prominent.

"Sign the bloody contract! It's only one more year, for fuck sake! I give you a good pay!" He roared. Louis stood up, eyes following the sound of the noise, stopping on the two figures in the distance, stood by the trees near the lake. Harry's tall, slimmer build was made out, awkwardly leaning against a tree, and Louis could see a piece of paper and a pen in Nick's hands which must have been this 'bloody contract' of his.

Louis felt his eyebrows furrowing as he watched with narrowed eyes. When he couldn't make out the shouting any more, knowing they had lowered their voices, he found himself grabbing his stuff and standing up, shiftily moving closer. He could now make out that Harry was on the verge of crying. He stopped himself from going over too soon, worried Nick would lash out on him.

He could see Harry shaking his head violently, over and over again, and this time he found himself storming over there. Nick spotted him first and his face immediately scrunched up into a scowl.

"Just got here from school, kid?" He babbled, treating Louis like a baby. Louis scrunched up his fists. Harry looked visibly relieved when he spotted Louis, smiling ever so slightly but then looking down so a fringe of curls hung in front of his eyes.

"What've you got there?" Louis referenced snappily to the document of paper in Nick's hands, which Nick turned away from him.

"I don't think that's any of your business, is it?" Nick grumbled, clicking the pen shut and slipping it into his back pocket.

"If Harry doesn't want to extend the contract, I don't think you're allowed to _force_ him." Louis cocked an eyebrow, moving in front of Harry, protecting him from Nick.

"And you're not allowed to speak _for_ Harry." Nick shot back, crossing his arms over his chest, sheet of paper still clasped in one hand. Louis span around to face Harry, who was scuffing his shoe idly on the dirt beneath their feet, avoiding eye contact.

"Harry?" Louis asked gently. "Tell Nick what you want to do."

Harry's eyes flicked up, falling from Louis' face to Nick's, which was glaring back impatiently.

"I don't know if I can, umm... take this job anymore." Harry whispered, far too quiet for Nick to hear.

"Speak up, Styles!"

"I said I don't know if I can do this anymore!" He raised his voice, meeting eyes assuredly with Nick, who raised his eyebrows challengingly.

"What the fuck are you trying to say?" He snarled, physically getting angry as his fists scrunched up and his body became stiff.

"I quit." Harry growled, reaching forward, grabbing the contract and ripping it clean in half. Nick was surprised, as was Louis, at Harry's sudden confidence burst. Excitement, relief and happiness swirled up inside of Louis, until he heard Nick let out a low growl of lividity.

"You _can't_ quit." He hissed, trying to contain his anger. "You're my best fucking employee, Harry, you're not quitting!" 

"Well I just did." Harry snapped sassily in Nick's face. Nick nodded slowly, chewing the inside of his cheek in furious thought of what he was going to do now without Harry. There was quite a long period of silence before Nick spoke again.

"Fine." He surrendered, giving Harry one last up-and-down look. "You'll regret this, Harry, _big_ time." And with that, Nick barged violently past Louis, rushing away angrily. Harry and Louis were left in silence next, unable to believe what they had just witnessed. Harry was _free_. Harry was no longer porn star.

"Oh, Louis, thank you!" Harry exclaimed, bottom lip quivering as he broke out into tears of happiness and consolation. He wrapped his arms around Louis, embracing him in a tight, loving hug, crying softly into Louis' shoulder while Louis rubbed his back and shushed him softly. "I'm so g-glad he's gone, th-thank you." Harry mumbled into Louis shoulder. He pulled away, sniffing and wiping a tear with his sleeve while Louis grinned widely.

"Umm... Harry?" Louis questioned slowly, eyes darting down to the floor.

"Yes? What's up?" Harry asked, voice laced with concern.

"Would you go to my prom with me this Saturday night?"

He watched as Harry's face slowly broke into a huge grin, then he began giggling lightly as he looked at Louis. Louis' brow dropped slowly in confusion.

"What? Was that a stupid question?" 

"No, no! It's just that you were so scared to ask," Harry smirked. "I'd _love_ to attend." He accepted in an overly posh accent, causing Louis' body to flood with relief and happiness.

"Thank God!" He gasped, leaning in and pecking Harry's lips lightly before wrapping him in another hug. 

They stayed in that hug for what must have been at least thirty seconds, until Louis remembered his speech that he was supposed to be practising.

"Shit, could we head back? I've got that stupid speech to be remembering." Louis announced, breaking their hug. 

"Oh, course. I'll give you a lift back." Harry reassured.

 

 

**Everything seemed to be going to plan now.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo!
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, I know Harry had a contract to stick to and stuff, but I'm not exactly the most educated person with employment and contracts, so that's why Harry just quit. Anyway, it's just a story... so sorry it it isn't detailed enough.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygod it's been like two weeks. Sorry for the wait<3

"Five... Four... Three... Two... One!" The moment the hand on the clock ticked over to three o'clock, the whole classroom erupted into cheers, including Louis and Niall. Their time at Hall Cross Academy was finished and all that was left now was Louis' leavers' speech and prom night.

"Okay, everybody, settle down!" Mr Nicholas declared, calming the room down a bit. "Congratulations. You have all lasted seven years here at Hall Cross Academy!" There was another cheer when Mr Nicholas dismissed them. A stream of students piled out into the hallways, including pupils from other classrooms, and all headed towards the school's exit. Louis and Niall jogged out into the sunshine, both chuckling as they reached the car park, stopping by it and watching most of the other students get into their vehicles.

"Hey, Tomlinson!" A voice yelled from around five metres away. Louis rolled his eyes when he turned to the source of the voice: Zayn.

"Can I help you?" He snapped, expecting to get punched square in the face. He was surprised when he saw a smile on Zayn's face.

"Excited for that speech?" Zayn asked, genuinely it seemed. Louis furrowed his eyebrows, confused at Zayn's unusual kindness. There had to be something wrong because if Zayn wasn't acting like this, Louis would have been on the floor by now, having had Zayn knock him out.

Niall and Louis exchanged quick, suspicious looks before Louis turned hack to Zayn. Perhaps he had decoded to change his ways, as it was the final time he was going to see Louis.

"Yeah. A little nervous, but I guess so." Louis smiled. Zayn reflected it.

"Ed and I will come along to support you." Zayn's smile faded into a smirk, causing Louis to turn suspicious.

"Well... Thank you." Louis decided to play along, turning away to Niall again. They headed away, towards Louis' car.

"Wow, I thought he was actually going to be _nice_. I'm suspicious." Niall commented, getting into the passenger side while Louis got in the driver's side.

"We'll just wait and see what happens. They can't do anything too bad, can they? So many people will be there to witness anything." Louis noted, starting the car and reversing from the space.

"I think they're just trying to intimidate you. Ignore them." Niall shrugged. Perhaps Niall was right - Louis couldn't let two twats get in the way of one of his final moments at Hall Cross.

\- - -

**From Harry:**  
_Learnt that speech? I'm excited to support you tonight :) .xxx_

Louis hadn't learnt a single further part. He wasn't scared though because he knew that everybody would support him. Hopefully his grandparents too. Speaking of them, his mum had earlier told him that they were in Doncaster now, so they definitely weren't joking about them turning up. 

**To Harry:**  
_Nooope;)xxx_

**From Harry:**  
_Bad boy! ;) Well I'm looking forward to prom too. See you tonight for your speech .xxx_

\- - -

Louis dressed up moderately smart. He picked out a navy blue button up shirt and black jeans, which was his take on looking 'presentable'. He cared more about _doing_ okay than _looking_ okay. He could hear his grandparents arriving downstairs and he cursed to himself, looking at his watch. It was around twenty-six minutes past seven, and he was aiming to arrive at around quarter to eight so he could settle down there a bit.

He made his way downstairs, instantly barricaded into a hug by his two grandparents.

"We are so happy to be here, Louis!" His granddad commented cheerfully.

"Yes, our handsome, little grandson is growing up!" His grandmother added fondly.

"Thanks, but can we please leave?" Louis stressed, spotting his mother and father stood behind his grandparents, too dressed for the occasion. 

They all headed out to the car, piling in. It was beginning to get dark outside.

Harry told Louis earlier that he'd drive himself there, so Louis trusted him to be there on time.

Louis had his speech clutched in his hand, other hand nervously tapping on his knee as his dad began driving. Louis' granddad was sat in the passenger seat, his mum was on Louis' left and Louis' grandmother was on his mum's left. 

The car was silent all the way there. When they arrived, it was twenty five minutes to eight. The car park was already _packed_ with many cars so Louis couldn't yet imagine how full it would be inside the hall.

Louis led his family inside, and his guess was correct. It _was _full, but Louis' family had a reserved table near the front, where Harry would sit too. _God_ , Louis needed Harry there now.__

__"You guys get to the table, okay?" Louis called over the loud, excited volume of the room. They did so as Louis headed to the common room, a room leading off the hall, finding a few other students from other classes, around five more, who were too delivering speeches. He gave them a reassuring smile, which they all returned, including a girl named Katie who had always been overly keen on Louis._ _

__Louis read through his speech again in his head, glad that he wasn't going first on the stage._ _

__A few moments later, while they were all still preparing, the door to the common room opened, from the hall, revealing Zayn and Ed. Louis rolled his eyes, mentally cursing to himself._ _

__"Tomlinson! How's it going, man?" Zayn eccentricated, walking in and patting Louis' back._ _

__"Fine." Louis remarked flatly. "Just trying to, y'know, prepare." He hinted, hoping they would leave._ _

__"Come with us a second, buddy." Ed piped in, grabbing Louis' arm. He gently dragged Louis out, while Louis was firing confused questions at them. They led him through the packed hall, towards another back room._ _

__"Where are we going?" Louis queried impatiently. They pushed him gently into the room, joining him in there. Zayn grabbed a can of beer from the table in there, shoving it into Louis' hands._ _

__"Drink this - calm yourself down a little." Zayn smiled._ _

__"Wow, umm, thanks." Louis grinned, cracking the lid open and taking a long sip. Unable to control both his thirst and anxiety, he drank the whole contents of the can within seconds. It soothed him down so he liked it._ _

__"Another?" Ed offered, tossing another can Louis' way, which he successfully caught. He snapped it open, drinking it at the same pace. Each sip he took seemed to calm his nerves, so he kept on taking the offers of more and more alcoholic beverages from the two bullies until finally he was sipping from a bottle of vodka, tipsy as ever. The two bullies were smirking to each other, glad that their sinister plan had worked: to get Louis drunk out of his mind so he messed up his final speech._ _

__"It's five minutes to eight, buddy, you better get in there!" Zayn stifled a laugh, guiding a very tipsy Louis back into the hall. Louis had to hold the wall as he joined where the other students to deliver speeches sat. They all gave him a strange look, wondering why he was acting so out of it. Louis could see Harry, sat at the table with Louis' family, but when he stared for too long his vision became a blur._ _

__His speech was still clutched in his hand with splodges of beer splattered onto it._ _

__"I am delighted to announce that our first student, George, will now be reading his speech." Mr Nicholas' voice hurt Louis' head as it declared into a microphone, booming from the speakers. So did the erupting applause that filled the room, causing Louis to grab his head which was throbbing._ _

__His phone vibrated in his pocket so he took it out, having to take a few attempts to successfully type in his password._ _

__**From Harry:**  
_Are you okay? You look... drunk?_ _ _

__Louis peered up, meeting eyes with Harry from across the room, whose eyebrows were knitted together in worry._ _

__**To Harry:**  
_im FJNE!!! don'y wotrryy babe!_ _ _

__Louis sloppily typed the message back. Harry was close to standing up and coming over to Louis, but George was starting to speak so he didn't want to seem rude._ _

__**From Harry:**  
_Are you going to be okay? Surely you can't deliver your speech if you're fucking out of it!:/_ _ _

__**To Harry:**  
_Lidten, i'lk be fjne. Okay?_ _ _

__Even from this distance, Louis could sense Harry rolling his eyes to himself._ _

__This was _not_ going to go well._ _


	30. Chapter Thirty

A round of applause filled the room the moment George had finished his speech. He had absolutely nailed it, causing Harry to worry even more about how much of a state Louis. He glanced Louis' way to find him idly staring into space, swaying slightly. His speech was crumpled slightly, forgotten in his lap, and there were only a few more people before him. 

Harry was tempted to run up onto stage before Louis' speech to announce into the microphone that Louis was unable to declare his speech, but something deep inside himself stopped him. 

Harry tried texting and texting Louis throughout the duration of the other students' speeches but he just wouldn't look at his phone.

Not too long later, it was Louis' turn. Harry bit harshly on his bottom lip as Louis was called up. He wasn't staggeringly drunk - he could function - but Harry wasn't optimistic whatsoever on Louis delivering a successful speech. 

Louis used the side of the stage as leverage to get onto the stage, pulling himself up and staggering over to the podium. Everybody in the hall was completely silent, wandering what the hell was going on. 

"What- is he _drunk_?!" Louis' mum whisper-yelled to Louis' dad - who too was trying to figure out why their usually good-as-gold son was drunk on such an important evening. 

Louis tapped the microphone with his index finger, causing it to screech throughout the hall so people were blocking their ears at the unbearable sound from the speakers. 

Harry was holding his breath, eyes closed, as he waited for what was about to happen. 

Louis glanced down through hooded eyes at his speech for a few moments before scrunching it up into a ball.

"Fuck this little plan." He slurred, lobbing the ball of paper off the stage so it landed on the hall floor. There were many raised eyebrows and gasps, and Harry was pinching the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. 

"I know I'm here today to-" He paused to hiccup, "Tell everyone about my 'time at Hall Cross'," He put up air quotes around the phrase with a pathetic laugh, "But honestly, I would just like to say how I really feel inside." He placed a hand on his heart. His voice was slow and almost inaudible, causing Harry to become more and more nervous for him.

What was Louis going to say? 

The room was deathly silent. 

"One of my favourite moments at Hall Cross Academy was... well, falling in love."

Harry's eyes snapped open in surprise. 

"I mean, well, I know I'm being," Hiccup, "All sappy and lovey dovey but it's the truth. You wanted to know my favourite moment while I've been at Hall Cross, so that's what you've gotten."

Louis took a step back from the microphone, still with a silence in the whole hall. It was an extremely short speech, but it meant something. 

One by one, people in the room began to applaud, to Harry's surprise. Louis took a small bow, almost toppling over altogether but managing to catch himself on the podium. Harry ran up as Louis was walking back down the stairs, helping him down before wrapping him in a hug.

"You're drunk as hell but I still adore you." He mumbled into Louis' neck.

It seemed like everything had gone right, like it was a miracle, but it was inevitable that Louis would be in a row with his parents the moment he returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the last two chapters have been a bit (or a lot) shitty but I promise it gets a LOT better within the final few chapters... *wink wink* ;)


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter but here ya go <3

When Louis woke up the next morning, he was lying in his bed with a pounding headache. He could not recall whatsoever how he got to bed the previous night, and then it hit him that last night was his leavers' speech.

Confusion and dread filled him due to having absolutely no memory of how it actually went, or what he actually said during it. He squinted over at the bedside table, morning light stinging his eyes, grabbing his phone. 

It was 11:38AM and there was a text from Harry that was sent at around half past eight that morning. 

**From Harry:**  
_Good morning, when you actually wake up. If you're wondering how your speech went, let's just say you got drunk... but people still applauded at the end, somehow. When you're up and you've recovered, come to my house. We've got some shopping to do for suits for your prom tonight! See you soon .xxx_

Louis smiled as excitement built up inside of him. He put his phone down and swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing up and heading over to his wardrobe to grab some clothes. He was still dressed in the clothes that he had worn to his speech the night before.

He quickly dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt before making his way down the stairs. He grabbed his wallet off the cabinet in the hallway, slipping it into his back pocket as he slid on his Vans. 

Just as he was fixing his hair in the mirror by the front door, he heard the living room door open, and turned to find his mum standing there with a displeased expression. 

"Morning, mum." Louis greeted.

"You were very irresponsible last night, Louis," She complained. "Getting stupidly drunk right before you do your speech!"

"I'm sorry, I was just stressed." Louis defended.

"But that doesn't give you the right to sabotage one of your final Hall Cross moments!"

"Alright, mum, I know." Louis muttered, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I have to go now to buy a suit for my _actual_ final Hall Cross moment." Louis sassed before turning to the front door and leaving a single other word.

He made his way across his front garden, to Harry's front door, knocking clearly. Harry answered within a matter of seconds, immediately wrapping Louis in a tight, loving hug.

"How are you feeling today, Louis?" Harry quizzed softly, smiling warmly at him. Louis was glad that there was _someone_ wasn't annoyed at his immaturity. 

"Should we go, then? I want this prom to be absolutely perfect for you tonight." Harry smiled, twirling his car keys around his index finger. 

"It'll be perfect as long as you come with me." Louis replied soppily. They both climbed into Harry's BMW and Harry started the engine. 

\- - -

They drove around the town centre until they came across a small boutique with tuxedos and dresses displayed in the windows. Harry parked the car at the side of the road and the two of them entered the small shop so a bell above the door clinked. There were a few other customers browsing through the vast selection of clothing on offer. 

"I'm thinking you'd look good in grey." Louis mused, eyes skimming the tuxedos that hung on clothes racks. He began flicking through them until he came across a shadow-grey coloured one. He took the tuxedo jacket gently off the hanger, holding it up fondly to Harry's torso.

"This colour would look so good on you, Harry." He grinned. 

"D'you think so?" Harry asked, nibbling idly on his bottom lip. 

"Yeah."

"Well I think you'd look hot in black." Harry returned the compliment, grabbing a jet-black tuxedo jacket from a hanger and shoving it into Louis' arms. 

"Fine, let's go and try the whole things on."

The two boys tried their suits on. In the end, Harry bought the grey suit and a black bow tie while Louis bought the black suit with a standard black tie. They didn't show each other how they looked, deciding to leave it as a surprise for each other later that evening. 

They carefully laid their suits along the back seat of Harry's BMW before climbing in, and Harry started the engine again.

"Excited now, Lou?" Harry queried as he kept his eyes on the road. 

"Very." Louis grinned as he switched on the radio. An old yet recognisable song by The Beatles came on. Harry and Louis both immediately began belting out the words, and as they laughed and they sang, it felt like nothing in the whole world mattered more than each other.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis: www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=69316469
> 
> Harry: https://bteen.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/harry-styles.jpg
> 
> Niall: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c4/58/bc/c458bccd5ec98461fccf9c1568d71152.jpg
> 
> Liam: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/fb/5c/e9/fb5ce970918447542c06073c44deff57.jpg 
> 
> (You'll probably have to copy and paste the links - sorry! Tell me if any don't work <3)

Louis was sat in his bedroom, absolutely buzzing for that night's prom. His suit was hung on a clothes hanger on his curtain pole, and he continuously glanced up at it when he wanted to feel happy and excited again.

He was going to prom with a former porn star. Although he didn't enjoy the fact at the time that Harry was fucking people for a living, it was now satisfying to know that Harry was practically _his_. Well, maybe not entirely, but it sure felt like it.

They had to be at the school hall - where it was to be held - by the time of 7 o'clock, which was when it began, and it was scheduled to run on into the early hours of Sunday morning. For once, the teachers weren't being boring.

As Louis thought about the upcoming event, he felt his phone buzz by his side, on his bed.

**From Harry:**  
_Oh, I haven't told you my little 'surprise' for someone you may know, have I? ;) .xx_

Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the text.

**To Harry:**  
_Nope.. what is your surprise ?? xx_

**From Harry:**  
_Let's just say I've convinced a little friend of mine named Liam to escort a little friend of yours named Niall to prommmm! .xx_

**To Harry:**  
_Harry, that's awesome of you! He was complaining about having to third wheel with us for the whole night and he's been worried about never seeing Liam again! You're so lovely xx_

Louis glanced up at his clock to find that he had wasted most of his afternoon browsing through YouTube, and it was now half past five in the evening. He texted Harry to tell him that he's off to get ready, glancing over to Harry's window briefly to see him put up his thumb in agreement. 

Louis strolled into his family bathroom and took a thorough, relaxing shower.

\- - -

Louis had dressed in his grey tuxedo and was putting the finishing touches to his hair, which he had styled up with a tiny bit of gel to hold his quiff into place. His heart was racing with excitement and apprehension at the same time. 

Niall was going to get to his house by quarter to seven, then they all - including Harry and Liam - were going to get there via Harry's car. Niall was yet to find out about Liam being there too, and Louis knew he'd flip out when he was aware.

It was twenty-five minutes to seven: ten minutes before the four of them were to be meeting on the front garden of Harry's house. He knew that his mum would probably want to make them all linger around while she took photographs, which was going to be inevitably annoying. 

When Louis had told her that he was going to prom with Harry, she reacted in a far milder way than Louis honestly expected. He was waiting for a lecture on how him being gay is 'just a phase' and he'll 'get over it', but both her and even Louis' dad were completely accepting of it. 

Louis made his way outside at quarter to seven and as it was the summertime, it was still light outside. He came across Harry's figure and instantly grinned. Harry looked absolutely _divine_.

"Looking hot, Louis!" Harry called out a compliment as he strolled over, and Louis then spotted Liam behind Harry, too looking very formal in a black suit, like Louis'. Liam gave a small wave with a warm smile. 

"So are you two!" Louis returned it. Suddenly, the sound of loud gasp filled the air, and the three boys turned to find Niall, dressed in a navy blue suit, hands over mouth and eyes wide as he stared in disbelief at Liam. 

"Hey, Niall, you look great." Liam smirked, causing Niall to turn red and mumble a compliment in return. "Would you like to be my prom date, blondie?" Liam asked smugly, immediately getting an eager yes. Louis and Harry made eye contact and grinned. 

After the very predictable 'photo shoot' from Louis' mum, the four boys got into Harry's BMW: Harry in the driver's seat, Louis in the passenger seat and Niall and Liam in the back.

It didn't take them long to pull up at the school, at around quarter past seven, and it already looked absolutely packed at the venue. Hundreds of students, dressed in glitzy dresses and glamorous suits, made their way into the hall - where audible, bassy music boomed from the building inside. 

"Ready, lads?" Niall asked enthusiastically, receiving three agreements right away. They left the car, and Harry hooked his arm in Louis' formally, smiling brightly down at him. 

Louis was sure this was the start of a night to remember.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

The usually stingy school hall was decorated immaculately. Rows on row of glittering fairy lights cascaded down the walls, creating a royal glow. A large, baby blue banner read: HALL CROSS LEAVERS 2015! 

It was completely jammed full in the hall, and it felt like there was no way of getting through the thick crowds. There was a long, rectangular refreshments table with all sorts of food and drink - including a punch bowl.

"It sure is crowded in here!" Harry yelled over the music, that ripped from the speakers. The dance floor was full of teenagers, grinding on each other, using it as a pathetic excuse for dancing.

Girls paraded around in puffy, princess-like gowns and boys sported tuxedos, and this all looked far too classy to be a Hall Cross Academy event. A male dressed in a high-class suit handed the four boys glasses of champagne before strolling away again. 

"Ooh, very posh!" Harry giggled, voice needing to be raised over the music, before he took a sip from his glass. Niall and Liam had wandered off somewhere in the dense crowd while Louis and Harry had their backs turned, leaving Harry and Louis to fend for themselves. 

They soon found themselves in the centre of the dance floor, trying to avoid the lonely, horny girls who used to be Louis' classmates. 

Harry was gently swaying to the beat and it was one of the cutest yet sexiest thing Louis had ever seen him do. 

"C'mon, Lewis," Harry mocked with a smirk, "Dance. "

"Make me!" Louis bit his bottom lip cheekily, causing Harry's face crack into a large grin that he just couldn't hold back. Harry handed he and Louis' drinks to two random people before reaching forwards and placing his hands on Louis' shoulders, forcing Louis' body to move ever so slightly. 

"There." Harry smiled smugly. He was so childish but Louis found it absolutely adorable. 

"You gave our drinks away, you twat!" Louis giggled, pretending to be irritated, crossing his arms over his chest, but he couldn't stay mad for long before bursting out with laughter once again. 

"Where the hell did Niall and Liam go?" Harry queried, craning his neck up to look for them. 

"They're probably in that crowd somewhere, grinding." Louis wiggled his eyebrows. "Do you think Niall will get lucky in the bedroom department tonight?"

"Probably, Liam will fuck anything." Harry shrugged with a chuckle.

By nine o'clock in the evening, prom was getting crazy. The music seemed to be getting faster and more frantic, and there hadn't yet been a single slow song. Harry and Louis found an empty table, after grabbing a cup of punch each, and they took a seat opposite each other. 

"I'm glad you accompanied me tonight, Harry," Louis stated softly, "Thank you."

"And I'm glad you invited me." Harry smirked. "It's better than sitting at home, watching repetitive episodes of Friends."

Louis giggled, "I bet you'd be sat at home, watching Love Actually." He teased. 

"What - the film we were going to watch until you wanted to sleep and then woke me up by grinding on my bed?" Harry smirked, causing Louis' cheeks to heat up at how Harry still remembered that. 

"Oh my God, that was so embarrassing!" Louis blushed, suddenly flustered. 

"And fucking hot!" Harry chuckled with a wink, before clearing his throat. "Anyway, do you promise to have a dance with me tonight if a slower song comes on?"

Louis felt his stomach flip at how sweetly Harry had asked, and he nodded immediately. 

"If I have to." He taunted, smirking at Harry. 

The two of them chatted and chatted for what seemed like hours - because it was hours. Two hours to be exact, and it was now approaching eleven o'clock. 

That was when a slow song finally came on: "Do - We're In Heaven". Couples quickly retreated to the dance floor and Harry was speedy to pull Louis to his feet as the piano intro of the song played through the hall. They found a space on the dance floor, which was packed with romantic couples, and Harry smiled down at Louis, nervously. He rested his hands on Louis' hips as the singing began, in the soft, female voice.

The boys stepped in time softly, as the other couples were, and Louis wrapped his hands around the back of Harry's neck while Harry kept his on Louis' hips. 

Louis didn't care that everyone was staring because everything felt too right to have something negative stopping it. Harry's eyes met Louis', both filled with sheer love and happiness, and their faces cracked into fond smiles. 

"You're not bad," Louis complimented with a smirk before resting his head softly on Harry's left shoulder as they continued to step in time with the slow song, swaying gently. 

"Thanks, babe." Harry giggled, snuggling his face into Louis' freshly-scented hair. Louis felt his eyes flutter shut at how safe and secure he felt in Harry's arms. He breathed in Harry's smell and it felt like they were the only two people on the planet for the duration of the beautiful song. 

"I love you." Harry whispered against Louis' hair, almost too quiet to hear because it was so soft. 

"I love you too, Harry. So, so much." Louis breathed. 

"What would you say to... umm..." Harry trailed off, taking a deep breath. 

"To what, Harry?" 

"To us finishing tonight at my house?" He purred suggestively.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is literally just smut. Pure, dirty, hot, well-deserved smut! 
> 
> Enjoy, you devils! ;)

They say that when you make love, you are connecting in a way that consists of sheer romance and passion. It's when two bodies combine to reflect on a love that can never be broken. 

In Harry's locked bedroom, he shoved Louis against the wall and crashed their lips together. Louis sighed softly into the kiss at how sudden it was but kissed back anyway, embracing the softness of Harry's lips and the faint taste of fruit punch that he had earlier consumed. 

Harry brought a hand up to cup the side of Louis' face as the kiss gradually deepened - tongues brushing one another and teeth grazing lips. Louis placed one hand on Harry's hip and one in Harry's curls, tugging gently so a quiet, throaty groan was emitted.

Harry broke the kiss for a moment, both boys out of breath, resting their foreheads together and staring passionately into each other's eyes. 

"I love you, Harry Styles." Louis whispered, watching Harry's face crack into a large, bright grin. 

"Then make love to me, Louis Tomlinson." He breathed with a slight smirk, attaching their lips again in a faster, hungrier kiss. Harry reached up and undid Louis' tie, tugging it off and throwing it to the ground before unravelling his own bow tie, letting it join Louis' tie on the carpet - all without breaking the kiss. 

Louis hastily shrugged off his tuxedo jacket, dropping it carelessly to the floor and Harry followed suit, removing his jacket so both were left in trousers and white shirts. Harry guided Louis over to the bed, laying him down gently before once again breaking the kiss, standing at the side of the bed, gazing down at the boy who he was madly in love with. 

As their eyes stayed locked, Harry began to unbutton his own shirt, button by button, as Louis watched while biting his bottom lip. When Harry had removed his shirt, so his whole top half was naked, he climbed onto the bed and straddled Louis so that one thigh was either side of Louis' waist. 

He connected their lips again, kissing him at a now slow and experimental pace as Louis slid his hands up and down the hot expanse of Harry's back. 

"Take your shirt off, baby," Harry purred, voice so low and seductive that Louis felt his stomach flip. He complied right away,unbuttoning and pulling off his shirt, adding it to the building piles of clothing on the floor. 

"Fuck." Harry breathed dirtily at the sight of Louis' bare torso, and the feeling of the hot skin of their bare chests against each other. He immediately attached his lips to Louis' collarbones, leaving a trail of kisses along them that had Louis' chest rising and falling quickly. Louis rolled his head to the side when Harry's lips found their way to the skin where his neck and collarbone met, beginning to suck the tanned skin softly. 

Louis hummed out an appreciative moan, letting one hand tug on Harry's hair while the other stayed resting on his back. Harry's kisses next trailed down Louis' chest, ghosting over his left nipple before licking once over it so Louis' breath hitched in his throat. Harry circled the nipple with his tongue once again before continuing to kiss downwards, over Louis' lightly toned stomach. 

Harry stopped at the waistline of Louis' trousers, glancing up at Louis through his eyelashes with a smirk. 

"Please." Louis whispered desperately, causing Harry to giggle cutely. Louis was semi-hard in his trousers from just Harry's soft kisses. Harry shook his head lightly with a smug expression before climbing back up onto Louis' body, causing Louis to pout. Harry sat up quickly, unbuttoning his own trousers before tugging them off, leaving him in tight, black underwear with a prominently growing bulge contained in them.

"Remove your trousers, too, Louis." He instructed gently, and Louis was more than happy to comply. He tugged off his own trousers so they were both left in just their boxers. Harry smirked, straddling Louis once again so their dicks came into contact through the fabric. Louis let out a throaty whimper when Harry rolled his hips down, causing friction between their growing bulges.

Harry was biting harshly on his bottom lip as he repeated the movement, although slightly harder this time. 

"Are you getting nice and hard for me, Louis?" Harry purred in his ear, and Louis responded with nothing more than a soft moan. Harry smirked at this, speeding up the grinding until Louis was letting out small gasps with every movement. 

"I can feel how hard you are," Harry stated lowly, "I bet you'd love my mouth around your cock, wouldn't you?"

Louis desperately nodded, blood racing with anticipation, staring intensely and needily into Harry's large eyes. Harry sat up, taking the pressure off Louis' dick - to his dismay - but instead climbed down and positioned himself between Louis' legs. He nibbled on his bottom lip when he eyed the bulge once again. 

Louis was watching with ragged breaths and hooded eyes, waiting for Harry's next move. Harry gently skimmed his fingertips over the outline in Louis' underwear, causing Louis to squirm as he became impatient. Harry tightened his hand around Louis' shaft, through his boxers, causing Louis to thrust forwards slightly at the long-awaited contact. 

Louis' eyes fluttered shut as Harry peeled down Louis' underwear, allowing his fully hard dick to spring up against his stomach. 

"So fucking hot," Harry awed in whisper, wrapping his hand around Louis' cock and beginning to stroke slowly, while glancing up at Louis for approval. Louis whimpered in bliss, shutting his eyes and embracing the feeling. 

However, his eyes snapped back open on feeling hot breath radiating onto his dick. Harry licked with the tip of his tongue slowly around the head, causing Louis to hum out a soft whine. Harry wasted no time in encasing half of Louis' dick in his hot, wet mouth, so Louis had to restrain himself from thrusting upwards into the other boy's mouth. Harry kept on moving his head downwards with hollowed cheeks, eyes remaining on Louis, until Louis' dick hit the back of his throat. He gagged slightly but didn't move away, which caused Louis to moan and mumble a "good boy".

Harry moved his mouth back up, opening up his throat in order to continue deep-throating Louis without pausing. Louis was tugging harshly on Harry's curls, causing him to hum softly around Louis' shaft, which only made Louis pull tighter. 

Harry pumped the bottom half of Louis' dick rapidly with his left hand as he sucked on the top half. Louis was writhing on the mattress at the sensation, biting on the back of his hand, quiff now a disorderly mess due to running his fingertips through it.

"I-I'm gonna cum..." Louis warned in a whisper. He was disappointed when Harry removed his hand and mouth with a smirk. His lips were swollen, glossy and red with saliva and pre-cum. They looked so pretty, in Louis' opinion.

"You're not gonna cum yet, love," He smiled at smugly. Louis, who was still shaking slightly from a pre-orgasm, sat up and grabbed Harry by the hips, throwing him down gently onto his stomach on the bed. He set himself between Harry's legs, wasting no time in tugging Harry's boxers off and throwing them to the floor so that Harry's soft, perky bum was on display. 

Louis moaned at the sight running a hand down one side so goosebumps erupted onto the skin. Harry breathed a moan, resting his chin on the back of his hands on the mattress. 

"D'you want my tongue, Harry?" Louis questioned lowly.

"Y-Yes," Harry managed, "Please."

Louis smirked to himself, spreading Harry's bum slowly and biting his lip when Harry's hot, pink hole was completely exposed to him.

"So beautiful," Louis breathed, at the sight before him. He was a virgin but he had an idea of how to eat a guy out. He dipped his head down, licking once over the clean rim, emitting a whimper from Harry's throat. 

"Y-Your tongue feels s-so good, baby..." Harry hotly remarked. This spurred Louis on to lick around the rim again, sucking lightly so a very loud, sexy whimper tumbled from Harry's plump lips. 

"Holy shit, Louis, just like that." Harry breathed filthily in pleasure, digging his head into his arms and tugging on the bed sheets with his teeth. 

Louis began lapping lightly at Harry's hole before proceeding to spread him even more, allowing him to dip his tongue inside so Harry completely lost it, back arching off the mattress.

"I-I need your cock inside me," He begged, "Please!"

Louis felt his dick throb, which was still painfully hard.

"Need to finger you first, baby." Louis whispered. 

"N-No, I like the pain, Lou." Harry rasped. "Grab a condom. And lube. Bedside table." He panted. Louis hurriedly stood up, erection bobbing against his stomach, reaching into the messy drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a condom from a pack and a half-empty bottle of lube. 

Harry was now sat against the headboard, staring at Louis with lust-blown pupils, eyeing Louis' cock. Louis carefully ripped open the condom, rolling it onto his length, before climbing back onto the bed. Harry lay down on his back as Louis squirted some lube onto his protected dick. 

"Spread your legs, love." He commanded gently. Harry grabbed his legs under his knees, pulling them up so they were either side of his chest, giving Louis plenty of space. He covered Harry's hole with a generous amount of lube, spreading it on. 

"It's about time, isn't it?" Harry smirked. 

"What?" Louis giggled. 

"You're finally gonna fuck me."

Louis laughed in response, positioning his dick against Harry's hole.

"If it hurts, make sure you-"

"Are you serious?" Harry chuckled. "You're acting as though _I'm_ the virgin." He smirked. 

"Okay, okay," Louis breathed, proceeding to gently nudge the tip of his length into Harry. Harry bit harshly on his bottom lip, shutting his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows. Louis curiously pushed all the way in, too having to get used to the hot, tight feeling.

"M'so full." Harry breathed with a laugh, followed by a throaty whine. "Please don't stay still for too long."

Louis took the hint, pulling his hips back slowly so just the tip remained, then pushing back in again so his hips came into contact with Harry's skin.

Harry drawled out a long, open-mouthed whimper, eyes remaining shut as his hands gripped onto Louis' biceps. 

"Y-Yes, fuck me," He moaned out, "Faster, Louis." 

Louis did just that, beginning a steady rhythm with his thrusts until they were constant. Harry was letting out little whines with every thrust. 

"Harder." He breathed, followed by a high whimper. Louis thrust into Harry harder, with much more force, turning Harry's small whimpers to loud 'ah's with every fast thrust. 

Louis was breathing heavily, occasionally letting out a throaty groan at the feeling of being inside Harry. The headboard of Harry's bed began to pound against the wall loudly with every sharp thrust from Louis, mixing in with the pleasurable gasps and whimpers from Harry. 

"S-So close, baby," Harry acknowledged that hot, bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach. "You're doing so well, such a good boy."

Both Harry's dirty talk and how he tightened around Louis meant that he too was nearing orgasm. Louis went harder and faster than ever before, causing Harry's body to jolt upwards. 

With a loud moan of Louis' name and a string of almost endless curses and whines, Harry came all over his stomach and Louis' chest, eyes rolling back, body and breath shaking. This caused him to tighten around Louis, bringing Louis to the edge. 

"C-Cum on my face." Harry managed, still dizzy from his orgasm. Louis pulled out of Harry, speedily peeling off the condom and wanking a few times before his cum spurted out, some landing in Harry's mouth but most on his cheeks and lips. 

Louis had moaned out Harry's name before collapsing next to him on the bed so all the room was filled with was their ragged, heavy breaths. Harry swiped some cum onto his finger, sucking it off his finger with an appreciative moan. After a small silence as they gained their breaths back, Harry spoke.

"Louis?" Harry asked huskily. Louis turned his face on the pillow, seeing Harry staring back lovingly with remnants of cum on his face. 

"Yeah, babe?"

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" Harry quizzed with a smirk, causing Louis to chuckle at the sudden, random question. Harry sure loved to ask it.

"Well," Louis began, "I fell in love with you." He pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Harry's glossy lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2108 words! That was filthy and I'm not even sorry ;) One more chapter to go, guys! <3


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Enjoy! <3

*Five years later* 

"Eyes closed. No peeking or you'll ruin the surprise!" Louis giggled, keeping his hands over his boyfriend's eyes, just in case. 

"Looou, where are we going?" Harry drawled out childishly, as Louis guided him across their garden, to the small building at the end of the garden. 

Louis creaked open the door.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Louis removed his hands from Harry's eyes, which widened immediately in delight. The walls of the room were lined with shelves of paint of all shades. There was a large, oak desk in the centre of the room, on which lay some of Harry's drawings. A brand new canvas was set up in the back left corner, and arty, creative lights hung from the ceiling. 

"Louis, this is wonderful!" Harry exclaimed in amazement, strolling around the room and aweing over every tiny detail.

"Anything for my aspiring, little artist!" Louis chuckled. Harry ran into Louis' arms, nuzzling into his shoulder. 

"I love you so much, Louis." 

"I love you too, baby. I just thought I'd turn this into your own space. Oh - and we can have our paint fights in here without caring about the mess!"

Harry giggled into Louis' shoulder before breaking from the huge so he could look around again. As he was staring at some of his unfinished drawings, Louis grabbed a bottle of blue paint from the shelf, opening the cap and squirting a stream at Harry's back. 

"Hey!" Harry complained, grabbing some yellow paint from another shelf, squeezing a dollop onto Louis' shoulder. They began a paint war on the clear, plastic mats on the floor, racing around and dodging from each other. 

Nothing else in the world mattered but each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took a total of eight months and 24 days but I am done! I really hope you enjoyed reading it, and thanks to everyone for leaving kudos/comments. I've really loved writing this.
> 
> I have a new plot ready for a story named 'Bad Influence' that I'm thinking of uploading, with badboy/bully!Louis and innocent!Harry if anybody's interested. 
> 
> P.S. I'm so glad because I did exactly 50,000 words :')


End file.
